Valentin
by Phanis
Summary: Petit Valentin a bien grandit, il a maintenant 17 ans et commence l'année scolaire dans un nouveau lycée...
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà!!! La fic n°3 est arrivée, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré le changement de point de vue. Bien sûr, il me semble nécessaire de lire les 2 premières fic (_Aube_ puis_ Vie de famille_) pour comprendre cette nouvelle histoire, et notamment, qui est Valentin! (surtout que c'est le titre, pas très original, de cette fic)._

_Bien sûr, l'histoire de base et certains personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer. Valentin et le personnage mystère (voir fin du chapitre) sont à moi!_

_Petites réponses aux dernières reviews:_

_**Fascination120**: oui, vivement le 2 novembre!!!_

_**Theriel**: OK pour les faux jumeaux... mais j'ai choisi une autre solution!_

_**Kyu-chan**: non, non, pas du chantage mais une simple question de bon sens (et c'est qui maintenant la plus maline?)_

_**Booh**: j'espère sincèrement que tu auras lu mon histoire jusque là pour avoir ce petit message. En fait le lien ne fonctionne pas et j'aimerais bien voir ton blog avant de m'engager. Pour l'e-mail, j'avoue que je très (trop, sûrement) méfiante, ce n'est pas contre toi bien sûr!!! Sinon j'ai trouvé un blog avec une adresse similaire et je voudrais savoir si c'est un hasard ou si c'est de toi? Pour finir, je voudrais quand même te dire que je suis énormément flattée par ta proposition (j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné un prix!!) et je n'ai rien contre le projet à condition d'en savoir un peu plus. N'hésiste pas à me laisser une nouvelle review pour m'expliquer un peu plus ton futur blog (par exemple: des fics de différents livres ou seulement _Fascination_?). Encore merci et j'espère à bientôt!!!_

_**EetB**: j'espère avoir une nouvelle idée de fic après la lecture d'Hésitation!!! (vivement vendredi!!)_

**

* * *

Point de vue de Valentin**

**Chapitre 1: Nouveau lycée**

J'ouvrai les yeux, la lumière chaude du soleil était agréable sur ma peau. Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils à mettre des cours aussi tôt? Il était 7h30 et j'avais cours dans une demi-heure. J'allais certainement être en retard pour ce jour de rentrée, je devais commencer ma terminale dans un nouveau lycée. Moi et mes parents venions d'arriver dans cette petite ville de l'État du Minnesota, nous avions été obligé de partir rapidement pendant l'été car les soupçons grandissaient sur notre famille, enfin sur mes parents surtout, moi je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel par rapport à eux.

Mes parents étaient du genre… particuliers. En fait, pas humains et, autant dire le mot, vampires. Mon père principalement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas mes vrais parents, ils m'avaient adopté tout bébé et m'avaient élevé avec le même amour que celui qu'il y avait entre eux. J'espérais un jour éprouver ce sentiment qui avait l'air si fort, je n'avais jamais vu de personnes aussi fusionnelles qu'eux deux.

S'ils avaient pu passer pour mes parents pendant mes dix premières années, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant et encore moins aujourd'hui. Mon père était devenu mon grand frère quand j'avais eu dix ans et je fus dès lors obligé de les appeler par leurs prénoms. Edward et Isabella, ou plutôt Bella.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais dix-sept ans et nous paraissions avoir le même âge. Mon père, devenu pendant un temps mon grand frère, était maintenant mon cousin et ma mère restait éternellement la femme, plus ou moins officielle, d'Edward.

Cette rentrée était plus que particulière pour moi, mes parents avaient publiquement repris l'âge de dix-sept ans. Le pire dans l'histoire était leur inscription dans le même lycée que moi. L'horreur! Avoir ses parents dans le même établissement! Peu de personne imaginait cette situation et moi j'allais faire plus que l'imaginer. La vivre.

J'allais vraiment être en retard en cours et, par la même occasion, mettre mes parents en retard. Je me demandai d'ailleurs pourquoi Edward ne m'avait-il pas réveillé à l'heure, sûrement était-il aussi peu enthousiaste que moi de reprendre les cours du lycée. Rapidement, je filai sous la douche et n'attendis même pas que l'eau se mette enfin à chauffer. Je me contentai d'une douche froide, finalement très efficace pour se réveiller le matin.

Mon premier jour dans ce lycée et j'allais déjà me faire remarquer! Dévalant les escaliers, je manquai de tomber et me rattrapai de justesse à la rambarde. Edward et Bella étaient là et m'attendaient patiemment, il était vrai qu'avec lui au volant je ne devrais finalement pas arriver trop en retard.

- Val, tu es irrécupérable, me sermonna-t-il.

- Hum, je ne suis pas réveillé, marmonnai-je en m'asseyant à l'arrière de l'Audi.

Edward conduisait largement au-dessus des limites de vitesse mais j'y étais habitué et je savais que je ne risquais rien avec un vampire au volant, sauf peut-être si c'était ma mère qui conduisait… Il se gara devant l'entrée du lycée, un petit établissement qui ne devait être calme et sans histoire. Attrapant mon sac, je sortis de la voiture et rattrapa Edward et Bella qui m'avaient déjà largement devancé. Cinq minutes de retard, ça ne devait pas être catastrophique! Et pourtant tous les autres élèves avaient déjà rejoint leur classe.

Nous cherchâmes nos noms sur les listes affichées dans le hall. La poisse! Nous nous retrouvions tous les trois dans la même classe. Cette année allait vraiment être pénible, j'allais les avoir sur le dos toute la journée, en cours et à la maison. Je poussai un long soupir résigné et entendis Edward éclater de rire.

- Allez, ça ne va pas être si terrible, se moqua-t-il en lisant probablement dans mes pensées.

Décidément, je ne pouvais avoir aucune intimité avec une telle famille, mais je n'avais nullement l'intention de faire des efforts aujourd'hui pour lui cacher mon manque d'enthousiasme.

- Désolée, mon cœur, chuchota ma mère plus compatissante.

Ce n'était pas que je ne les aimais pas, au contraire, j'avais pour eux des sentiments très forts, ils étaient mes parents et rien ne pourrait changer l'amour que j'éprouvais pour eux. Nous nous mîmes en quête de la salle 115. Quinze minutes de retard. Je faisais confiance à Edward et son sens de l'orientation pour trouver rapidement la salle.

Nous entrâmes dans la classe et tous les regards se fixèrent sur nous, y compris celui du prof que nous avions interrompu en plein explication de l'emploi du temps. En marmonnant un « désolé », je m'assis le plus discrètement possible bien que cela ne changea plus grand-chose à mon embarras.

Tandis qu'Edward et Bella s'installaient au fond de la salle, je trouvai une place au premier rang à côté d'une fille à lunettes qui me chuchota un « bonjour » compatissant et me prêta son emploi du temps pour que je puisse le recopier.

Notre professeur principal nous retint en classe toute la matinée. Quand il nous permit enfin de sortir, j'étais affamé, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin là. Heureusement les cours ne devaient commencer que le lendemain et je pus rentrer chez moi pour l'après-midi. Ou plutôt 'nous', vu que je fus rapidement rattrapé par Edward qui me proposa aimablement de me raccompagner.

- Non, merci, pap… Edward, je vais me balader un peu en ville, marmonnai-je morose en décidant finalement de grignoter quelque chose en ville.

Pourquoi me le proposait-il alors qu'il devait connaître ma réponse à l'avance?

- Parce que sinon ça enlève tous dialogues entre nous, dit-il pour répondre à ma question muette.

Sans ajouter un mot, je m'éloignais d'eux et tâchai de protéger mes pensées comme j'avais appris à le faire pour préserver mon intimité. Je me dirigeai, à pieds, vers le centre ville. Je ne devais pas être le seul élève à avoir eu cette idée vu les groupes de jeunes qui se baladaient dans la rue principale. Je flânai devant les quelques boutiques alignées, finalement peu intéressantes, sauf pour m'acheter de quoi faire taire les gargouillements de mon estomac. Je changeai d'idée de promenade et choisis les bords du Mississipi pour passer un petit moment tranquille malgré le temps nuageux et menaçant.

Je m'approchai du fleuve et aperçu une place sur un banc placé au côté d'un arbre centenaire. Une femme y était déjà installée et semblait fixer l'eau. Elle était immobile, légèrement penchée vers l'avant avec ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. Seuls ses cheveux, bruns, presque noirs et très longs, flottaient délicatement autour de son visage caché par cette masse sombre.

- Je peux? lui demandai-je en désignant la place libre.

Elle tourna sa tête et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Mon père allait me tuer si je restais près d'elle et pourtant je n'avais qu'une envie, faire sa connaissance. La couleur dorée de ses yeux me rassura sur son régime alimentaire mais j'étais dérouté de ne pas la connaître. Edward et Bella m'avait déjà présenté à tous les vampires 'végétariens' qu'ils connaissaient.

- Oui, de toute façon, je partais, répondit-elle en se levant avec l'élégance caractéristique de son espèce.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir, dis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

Je l'observai, elle n'était pas très grande, de taille moyenne en fait, mais elle avait une allure unique que je n'avais jamais vu, même chez mes 'tantes'. Elle était habillée simplement d'une robe légère en coton uni à fines bretelles qui mettait son corps en valeur. J'évitai de trop la détailler pour ne pas paraître grossier et l'invitai à rester. Je ne pus néanmoins m'empêcher de poser mon regard sur ses lèvres pleines à l'expression énigmatique tellement craquante.

Elle me regarda bizarrement, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi.

- Bonjour, dit-elle simplement en se rasseyant à mes côtés. Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici.

- Exact, je viens d'emménager.

- Tu es au lycée, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est si visible? répliquai-je un peu vexé par sa déduction, je paraissais donc si jeune que ça!

- Avec ton sac de cours, oui, affirma-t-elle alors qu'un léger sourire illumina son visage. Je m'appelle Ellen et tu es…

- Valentin.

* * *

_Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop répétitif. Disons que le décor est posé, et puis vous avez peut-être devinez quel sera le deuxième point de vue..._

_Comme d'hab: REVIEW!!!!_


	2. Ellen

_Ben alors, il y a beaucoup de personnes en vacances, j'avoue que j'espérais un peu plus de reviews (j'en voulais au moins 10... mais bon, 9 c'est pas mal), ou alors vous commencez à vous lasser de cette histoire? il faut le dire aussi! Mais qu'importe, je viens d'écrire les chapitres 7 et 8 (qui me plaisent beaucoup d'ailleurs) et j'ai mon idée pour la fin!!! (même si j'ai de l'avance, il faut m'envoyer des reviews!!). Donc je publirais quoiqu'il en soit et surtout pour celles (ceux?) qui me suivent (encore merci!!!) qu'il y ait ou non des reviews (même si c'est mieux avec). _

_Je suppose que vous aviez déjà deviné qu'Ellen sera le deuxième personnage dont j'utiliserais le point de vue... J'alterne entre les deux ponits de vue, donc: chapitres impaires c'est Valentin, chapitres paires c'est Ellen. Mais de toutes manières, j'essayerais de le répéter à chaque fois!_

_Et maintenant, réponses à toutes les gentilles reviews des trrrès gentilles lectrices (ou lecteurs, faut me le dire dans ce cas-là, ça m'éviterais de faire des bourdes (peut-être déjà faites d'ailleurs))._

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: oh... tu m'as fais peur avec le début de ta review, méchante! malheureusement, j'ai peur que tu n'ais quand même un peu raison... Ouf, après je suis toute contente de savoir que tu apprécies, merci beaucoup beaucoup!!!! Euh... tu m'expliques Bella/Edward version remasterisée?? (j'ai pas compris!!)_

_**Fascination120**: je pense avoir trouvé quelques petits rebondissements inattendus pour la suite... j'espère que ça plaira, mais bien sûr, je ne dirais rien!_

_**EetB**: et non, normalement c'est demain (je suis quand même en plein stress parce que sur les sites d'Amazon et de Cultura c'est noté 7 nov et ça n'apparaît toujours pas sur la fnac, mais j'en bien trouvé la date de sortie du 2 nov sur une revue professionnelle (je bosse en bibliothèque)). VITE!!!!! Oh... mercimercimerci, pour 'petit bijou', comme d'hab je doute de moi alors ça fait toujours plaisir surtout connaissant ta franchise!!! Effectivement, Ellen ne comprend toutes les réactions de Valentin, elle n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça... et ça permet de mettre plein de choses (de petits quiproquos) en place!!! _

_DERNIER MINUTE, si j'ai bien compris sur amazon, il est sorti aujourd'hui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mais toujours inexistant sur la fnac et annoncé pour le 7nov sur Cultura: un vrai mystère... très stressant!!!!!!_

_**Kyu-chan:** eh... tu m'as fais peur, j'ai cru pendant un instant que c'était gentil toutou à trois tête qui pensait que je rensentais un amour naissant pour lui (désolée si je le déçoit, peut-être avec deux têtes en moins...). Bon, ça va pas être un grand mystère, alors autant dire que si tu parlais bien de Val/Ellen, Cerbère a bonne intuition..._

_**SoSo**: et oui, déjà troisième (en tout cas dernière de la série, peut-être une autre après la lecture d'Hésitation...), faut dire que mes chapitres et mes fics ont tendance à être courts. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas te dire la longueur exacte de cette fic, environ 14/15 je pense..._

_**Mini-goth:** ah... la review que j'attends toujours avec impatience!!! (ça y est, Harry Potter est fini? en tout cas, moi j'ai terminé de le lire!). Et oui, mes titres (fic ou chapitre) ne sont jamais très originaux mais je préfère passer du temps à écrire plutôt qu'à me creuser la tête à trouver des titres, tu me pardonneras j'espère? Ben oui, un vampire, ça me semblait évident qu'il en fallait au moins un nouveau pour écrire mon histoire!!! Les mettre tous les trois dans la même classe permettera quelques petites histoires, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose au lycée, et puis faut bien s'amuser avec les personnages!!! Pas de soucis pour Val, il contrôle bien ses pensées maintenant. Mais effectivement, va venir le moment où Edward va découvrir tout ça (chapitre pas encore écrit mais j'ai hâte!!!). Hum... je pense que Val a été surpris par la présence d'une vampire 'végétarienne', mais on peut aussi imaginer un coup de foudre... (voilà comment ne pas répondre à une question!!). Tu imagines déjà les scènes pour la suite??? j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue!!!_

_**Beautiful Vampire**: ahah, une nouvelle personne!!! un grand merci pour ta review qui me laisse penser que tu as lu les deux premières fics!! Et pour la transformation de Valentin, honnêtement et sans mentir, je ne sais pas encore... (voilà au moins un bon moyen pour ne pas vendre la mèche!)_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** peut-être... non, honnêtement, bien sûr qu'il va y avoir une histoire d'amour!!! (je sais, je dévoile un peu la suite mais ce n'est pas vraiment secret!)_

_**Theriel:** mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi d'avoir continué. Merci à toi de toujours m'envoyer des reviews!!! Il va finalement y avoir assez peu de passages au lycée, mais tous les trois dans la même classe ça peut quand même être marrant!_

**

* * *

Point de vue d'Ellen **

Chapitre 2: Ellen 

L'éternité était vraiment longue à vivre. Me voilà de nouveau au lycée, encore une fois, et sûrement pas la dernière! Je m'étais installée avec ma sœur à Brainerd deux ans auparavant et nous avions une nouvelle fois recommencé notre scolarité. Mona avait un an de moins que moi et elle avait été transformé quelques jours après moi, elle était donc en première et moi en terminale cette année.

Je ne me souvenais pas de ma vie d'humaine, sauf mes derniers moments. Des yeux noirs, qui virèrent au rouge tandis que sa bouche, collée à mon poignet, absorbait mon sang et ma vie. Ses yeux qui ne lâchèrent pas un seul instant les miens, comme pour mieux savourer ma mort. Oui, c'était ma mort qu'il voulait, il était là pour se nourrir et il m'avait convaincu de le laisser entrer alors que j'étais seule chez moi. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas résisté? Cette question ridicule me torturait l'esprit depuis presque un siècle. Ne pas le laisser entrer m'aurait sauvé la vie, et surtout sauvé ma famille.

Cela faisait quatre-vingt quinze ans que j'y repensais, que je souffrais. Je lui avais ouvert la porte parce qu'il était charmant et il me disait que j'étais jolie. Un bel homme, visiblement riche, qui veut séduire une jeune fille d'un quartier populaire de Détroit, c'était louche mais j'étais naïve, et pleine d'espoir… Il ne m'avait pas fait souffrir, je n'avais pas crié, juste gémis quand ses dents avaient percé ma peau.

Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi il était parti alors que mon cœur émettait encore quelques faibles pulsations, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas achevé? Il aurait dû, il aurait sauvé ma famille en me tuant pour de bon.

Mes parents rentrèrent avec ma sœur, ils me virent, allongée par terre, gémissant de douleur, du sang sur mes vêtements. Ils appelèrent immédiatement un médecin qui les dépouilla de leurs économies en leur annonçant que j'irais mieux dans quelques jours, un charlatan. J'étais sûre de mourir, la souffrance était insoutenable.

Pourtant, trois jours plus tard, j'ouvrais les yeux et ne sentais plus la douleur lancinante qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis la visite du bel homme. La tête me tourna légèrement alors que je m'assis sur mon lit. Mes parents me dévisagèrent, ils étaient inquiets pour moi mais je ne fis pas attention à leurs paroles de réconfort, je ne sentais que leur odeur. Mordre, boire et vivre, voilà ce que me disait cette odeur à laquelle je ne pus résister. Je me nourris, inconsciente de mon acte ignoble. Je n'avais aucune volonté face à ce que demandait ma nouvelle nature. Vampire. Je sus que j'étais devenue un monstre alors que le cœur de ma mère émit son dernier battement.

Un bruit, la porte qui s'ouvrait et Mona qui restait figée face à moi, du sang sur mes lèvres. Je n'arrivai pas à contrôler mes pulsions et attaquai ma sœur. Seul le mot « non » qu'elle prononça faiblement me fit lâcher son cou avant que son cœur devienne muet. Ma petite sœur, comment avais-je pu faire ça? Sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras et courus dans les rues de Détroit sans m'arrêter. J'allais à une vitesse folle, il faisait nuit et les rues étaient désertes.

Nous passâmes les jours suivants dans une forêt humide et sombre, je pensais que ma sœur agonisait et que je resterais seule après sa mort. Un monstre solitaire, buveur de sang et qui avait tué toute sa famille. Pendant l'agonie de Mona, je ne me nourris pas, de toute manière aucun humain ne venait aussi loin dans la forêt.

Ma sœur ouvrit ses yeux en poussant un cri d'effroi, son regard paraissait fou. Elle était complètement perdue et ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Les seuls mots qu'elle prononça alors me firent froids dans le dos: « j'ai faim! ». Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne le même monstre que moi, mais ce fut-elle qui nous trouva une alternative à notre damnation. Avec une rapidité étonnante, elle attrapa un renard qui passait à plusieurs mètres de là et le vida de son sang.

Les jours, les mois qui suivirent furent atroces. Solitude, remords, dégoût et peur. Qu'allions-nous devenir? Nous ne savions même pas en quoi consistait réellement notre nouvelle nature mais, peu à peu, nous apprîmes à nous contrôler, à maîtriser notre force et à utiliser nos sens.

Le premier test face aux humains fut éprouvant mais nous y arrivâmes. Notre vie, notre semblant de vie, pouvait reprendre hors de cette forêt où nous étions restées dix mois. Nous voilà, seules, vampires parmi des humains à l'odeur tentatrice. Jamais nous ne rencontrâmes d'autres vampires, nous n'étions sûrement pas nombreux et le monde était grand. Nous restions à proximité de forêts regorgeant d'animaux indispensables à notre subsistance mais nous décidâmes d'habiter en ville, peut-être était-ce cela qui nous avait éloigné des autres vampires plus 'sauvages'.

Depuis, notre vie ressemblait à un éternel recommencement, scolarité, travail et changement d'adresse. Nous avions choisi de vivre à Brainerd, une ville calme où les habitants méfiants nous laissaient tranquilles. Même l'absence de parents ne semblait pas les déranger, tant mieux.

De nouveau la rentrée scolaire, dans un établissement privé cette fois-ci où nous ne nous retrouvions qu'entre filles. La matinée avait été pénible, les élèves me fuyaient et je me retrouvai seule pendant les cours. Heureusement que Mona était là pour partager ma vie, et moi j'étais avec elle pour partager son éternité. Sauf cette après-midi alors qu'elle faisait sa propre rentrée.

J'étais seule et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire qu'à tuer le temps. Attendre que les minutes passent, que la nuit vienne et que le jour recommence. Un éternel recommencement qui était notre enfer à nous, les vampires. J'avais choisi ce banc au bord du Mississipi pour passer le reste de la journée, observer le lent clapotis de l'eau me détendait et me faisait oublier ce que j'étais.

J'inspirai profondément pour profiter de l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée mais ce fut un autre parfum qui vint chatouiller mes narines. Une odeur qui raviva ma soif, une odeur d'humain. Seuls les vampires pouvaient comprendre l'envie irrésistible que provoquait cette odeur, envie de mordre et de sentir ce liquide chaud pénétrer notre corps.

- Je peux? me demanda une voix à la tonalité grave et douce.

J'abandonnai le spectacle calme de l'eau pour regarder à qui appartenaient cette voix et cette odeur. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi - âge humain s'entend, son visage fin était encadré de légères boucles d'un blonds foncé. Mais ce furent surtout ses yeux qui me surprirent, ils étaient noirs et contrastaient fortement avec l'allure d'ange que lui conféraient ses cheveux.

- Oui, de toute façon, je partais, répondis-je en me levant pour lui laisser le banc libre et fuir la tentation qu'il représentait.

Le mordre, boire son sang au goût incomparable à celui des animaux que je chassais. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de nous mais rien ne m'empêchait de l'attirer dans un endroit où nous serions seuls, en forêt ou tout simplement chez moi.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui lui illumina son visage et fit briller ses yeux sombres.

Cette odeur… entêtante et pourtant quelque chose ne collait pas, comme si une odeur végétale venait derrière son odeur fruitée. Un parfum intrus en quelque sorte. Je guettai sa réaction à ma présence, attendant un mouvement de recul face au danger que je représentais. Rien… Après tout, ça pourrait être agréable d'avoir un ami et pour une fois qu'un humain paraissait confiant avec moi, autant en profiter. Je décidai de faire confiance, un peu, au contrôle que je pouvais avoir sur mes instincts meurtriers.

- Bonjour. Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici, déclarai-je pour entamer la conversation.

- Exact, je viens d'emménager.

- Tu es au lycée, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est si visible? répondit-il avec un air boudeur des plus craquant.

- Avec ton sac de cours, oui, répliquai-je amusée. Je m'appelle Ellen et tu es…

- Valentin.

* * *

_Et Bien, voilà la personnalité un peu tourmentée d'Ellen (mon sadisme est un peu revenu...). Dites-moi si le personnage vous plaît... REVIEW! (petit 'Go' en bas et il n'y a pas besoin de s'inscrire où que ce soit!) _

_Pour la suite, ça dépendra de la lecture d'Hésitation (d'ailleurs je tenais à mettre ce chapitre en ligne aujourd'hui car je pense que tout le monde va m'oublier demain, et moi la première!)_


	3. Secret

_Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous fera patienter pour _Hésitation_. Si quelqu'un est parvenu à se le procurer en librairie aujourd'hui, qu'il me le dise!!!! J'ai fait 3 grandes librairies (dont la fnac), impossible de mettre la main dessus. Faut-il croire que la date de sortie serait réellement pour le 7 nov comme le précise les site d'alapage et cultura, après tout même s'il est marqué disponible sur amazon et la fnac, ce n'est qu'avec de longs délais (pas 24h). Bref, je finie ma journée déçue et triste..._

_Je ne vous oublie pas quand même et je réponds tout de suite aux reviews:_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: deuxième fois que tu es n°1, ça fait plaisir d'avoir ta review aussi vite! Et oui, mes chapitres sont souvent assez courts, j'espère faire mieux pour les prochains (je te promets déjà un 7e très long). Honte à moi de ne pas avoir compris la version 'remasterisée', d'autant plus que tu as exactement deviné mon idée!!!_

_**Peopleforpeace:** moi aussi je serais plongée dans _Hésitation_, si seulement j'arrivais à l'avoir!!!!!!! merci de toujours me suivre en tout cas!_

_**Mini-goth**: oh, Ellen te rappelle Alice, en fait je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à elle (ou très inconsciemment), mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien le personnage d'Alice. Et puis je pense que tous les vampires oublient plus ou moins leur vie humaine, même si généralement ils leur restent quelques brides de souvenirs, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris... Je suis impatiente de mettre certains chapitres pour approfondir la relation Ellen/Val, même si c'est sûr qu'ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville d'Edward et Bella. Merci de presque me mettre au même rang que la grande Stéphenie Meyer, ça me flatte énormément (opération faux-cul réussite) mais je n'ai effectivement pas la prétention de pouvoir même l'imiter. _

_**SoSo**: et oui, un peu court, désolée. Ne t'en fais pas pour _Hésitation_, il était introuvable pour moi aujourd'hui alors je compatis que tu doives attendre jusqu'à lundi!!!_

_**Kyu-chan**: j'ai déjà dis non, pas de rencontre, ouste le toutou, grrrrrrr (et encore bravo pour son intuition)_

_**Elisabeth**: oh! Canada, bonjour revieweuse lointaine et vive internet! malheureusement, Hésitation était introuvable aujourd'hui pour moi, j'espère que tu auras plus de chance au Canada!!! Et encore merci d'avoir lu toute mes fics!!!_

_**Kya:** apparamment, Hésitation s'est éclipsé des rayons aujourd'hui, ô rage! ô désespoir!!!! 6h45??? (boulot boulot?), merci de ma lire si tôt le matin et de prendre le temps de m'écrire une gentille review!!!_

_**Morghanne**: et bien même en région parisienne Hésitation est introuvable!!!! snif... Un énorme merci pour ne pas m'avoir oublié!!!!_

_**EetB:** tu m'as trouvé sadique??? pour l'histoire ou les embrouilles sur la sortie du tome 3? Désolée s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, ça arrivera un peu plus tard dans la fic mais je n'ai rien pour l'instant de vraiment sadique. Bonne chance pour recevoir Hésitation, apparemment il est livré sous 4 à 8 jours avec la fnac, je pense que ce sera pour mercredi 7 nov... _

_**Diddye**: Voilà la suite!!!!_**

* * *

**

**Point de vue de Valentin**

**Chapitre 3: secret**

Je rentrai rapidement en traînant des pieds, pas vraiment pressé de me retrouver en face de mes 'parents'. Qu'allait-on se raconter ce soir? « Et alors tu l'as trouvé comment le prof de maths? » « C'est super, on termine à 14h30 le vendredi ». Parler de ça avec ses copains, oui, mais avec ceux qui m'avaient élevé, pas génial!

Impossible d'espérer entrer discrètement pour partir m'enfermer dans ma chambre, Edward et Bella ne pouvaient que m'entendre et me sentir. J'y étais habitué mais ce manque d'intimité était quelques fois pesant.

- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ta journée? demanda Edward depuis le salon.

J'avais bloqué mes pensées, chose qui m'était maintenant aisée et que je tâchais de faire le plus souvent possible, surtout après avoir rencontré une si belle vampire. Ce blocage ne manquait pas d'irriter Edward qui souhaitait constamment prendre soin de moi en me surveillant pas l'intermédiaire de mes pensées.

- Non, et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, lui répondis-je calmement sans vraiment lui en vouloir pour ce vilain défaut. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de tout savoir.

- Hum, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse. Je suis un peu curieux, c'est tout.

- Un peu curieux, rigolai-je face à cet euphémisme qui signifiait clairement 'indiscret' pour moi.

- Ne m'en veux pas si je veux prendre soin de toi, continua-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

Ce regard, j'y étais habitué, tous les jours j'y avais le droit quand il tentait de percer mes pensées. Mais aujourd'hui ça commençait à bien faire, qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires!

- Si je veux te cacher des choses, c'est mon problème, répondis-je à bout de patience. C'est ma vie, pas le tienne, et je la mène comme je veux! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'es d'aucune aide.

- Arrête Val, tu ne vas pas recommencer, répliqua-t-il en devinant de quoi je voulais parler.

A plusieurs reprises, j'avais déjà demandé à mes parents de faire partie de leur espèce. Devenir un vampire ne me semblait pas si terrible que ça. Contrairement à appeler 'papa' et 'maman' des ados de dix-sept ans quand j'en aurais cinquante.

Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre, en passant prendre de quoi grignoter dans la cuisine, et m'enfermai pour la soirée. Bella essaya bien de venir me voir pour savoir si tout allait comme je voulais. Non, tout n'était pas parfait dans ma vie, elle le savait mais n'avait de cesse de vouloir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Je savais que je devais faire d'elle ma meilleure alliée pour ma transformation, non pas qu'elle le ferait elle-même vu qu'elle ne se nourrissait pas comme tous les vampires, mais elle seule pourrait convaincre Edward.

Mon sommeil fut agité, je rêvais d'Ellen mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward le découvre. Mes pensées restaient quasiment sans défense quand je dormais et j'étais angoissé de ne pas pouvoir les bloquer efficacement cette nuit là. S'il apprenait l'existence d'un vampire dans ma vie, il ferait tout pour m'en éloigner, et je ne le voulais pas. Au contraire, je désirais la revoir, même si c'était imprudent et dangereux.

La deuxième journée de cours fut encore plus longue. Edward fascinait tout le monde et des filles venaient sans cesse me poser des questions sur mon cousin si étrangement beau. Je leur répondais invariablement qu'Edward était avec Bella et qu'il ne servait à rien d'espérer que ça change. Même avec un peu moins de succès, Bella était également très demandée et avait l'avantage, ou inconvénient selon le point de vue, de ne pas autant intimider qu'Edward. Mes réponses étaient évidemment identiques pour ses prétendants.

Comme hier, j'esquivai l'invitation d'Edward pour me ramener à la maison et préférai retourner en ville. Je retrouvai facilement le banc au bord du fleuve mais mes espoirs furent déçus. _Elle_ n'était pas là. Pourquoi pensai-je que ce put être possible? Elle avait sa vie, elle aussi, et ma petite présence humaine devait lui sembler peu de chose pour elle. Je m'assis sur le banc désespérément vide et observai l'eau tranquille du Mississipi. Les minutes s'écoulaient alors que le visage aux yeux d'or me revenait en mémoire.

Une sensation glacée sur le bras me fit sursauter. Non, Edward ou Bella n'auraient comme pas eut l'audace de me suivre. Prêt à râler contre cette indiscrétion excessive, je libérai rapidement mon bras et me tournai brusquement vers le gêneur.

- Tu ne veux pas…

C'était _elle_. Elle me fixait de ses yeux légèrement inquiets de ma réaction, se demandant sans doute quelle mouche me piquait de l'engueuler comme ça.

- Excuse-moi, je… je ne pensais pas que… c'était toi, bégayai-je en m'en voulant de ne pas avoir pensé à elle. Bonjour Ellen, poursuivis-je d'une voix plus sûre.

- Ça va Valentin? Tu semblais plutôt énervé.

Sa voix à la pureté cristalline était plus douce qu'une musique. Si ses yeux étaient hypnotisant et son odeur entêtante, sa voix était reposante et douce. Je fermai brièvement les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

- Ça va? répéta-t-elle ne me voyant pas répondre.

- Oh… oui, merci. Et toi?

- Quand la journée de cours est finie, ça va toujours beaucoup mieux, rigola-t-elle. Alors pour qui m'as-tu pris quand je suis arrivée?

- Euh… mon cousin, répondis-je ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.

- Et qu'a-t-il fait pour t'énerver ainsi? continua-t-elle.

Moi qui voulais éviter les détails, elle ne me facilitait pas la tache, mais j'étais plutôt flatté de l'intérêt qu'elle me portait. Après tout, quel âge pouvait-elle avoir? Cinquante ans? Cent ans? Trois cents ans? Et moi je restais un ado de dix-sept ans.

- Il s'occupe un peu trop de moi, ça part d'une bonne intention mais c'est étouffant à force.

- Et tu vis avec lui?

- Lui et sa femme.

Oups, je n'aurais pas dû dire que Bella était sa femme. Je devais maintenant faire attention à ne pas dire qu'ils étaient dans la même classe que moi, peu de personne se mariait à même pas vingt ans, encore moins des lycéens.

- Et tes parents?

Ça allait vraiment être compliqué…

- Nous ne vivons que tous les trois, répondis-je en espérant lui faire oublier que je ne répondais pas vraiment à la question. La plupart du temps ça se passe très bien mais on a eu un petit… différent hier soir, c'est tout. Mais en fait, je ne t'ai pas vu au lycée.

Et voilà, avec un grand sourire je détournai la conversation pour quitter ce sujet qui risquait de me mettre dans l'embarras.

- Non, je suis inscrite au lycée privé qui est à deux pas de là, dit-elle avec un léger sourire tandis que le vent faisait voler ses cheveux sombres.

Que pouvais-je lui demander de plus? Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret et je savais très bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir ses parents, une famille de vampires peut-être. Et puis, pourquoi n'avions-nous pas entendu parler de cette 'famille végétarienne'? A croire qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle me fascinait et je voulais y aller doucement pour apprendre à la connaître. J'aurais pu tout lui dire de moi et de mon étrange famille de vampires, mais quelque chose me poussais à lui cacher ça. J'avais mon petit secret, aussi bien par rapport à Edward et Bella que par rapport à Ellen. Je n'étais qu'un simple humain mais je savais plus de choses que tous ces habitants de cette ville tranquille.

Elle s'approcha doucement de moi en inspirant profondément. Problème. Je me reculai discrètement, sûrement pas assez pour passer inaperçu face à une vampire. Ses yeux étaient devenus légèrement plus foncés mais rien de bien inquiétant selon mon expérience avec Edward.

Brusquement, elle se leva et s'éloigna de moi. A ce moment là, je regrettai de ne rien lui avoir dit, j'aurais aimé la rassurer, lui expliquer que je comprenais sa réaction et que je ferais tout pour ne pas lui compliquer la situation.

- Je dois rejoindre ma sœur, dit-elle au bout d'un long moment de silence. Peut-être à bientôt.

J'aurais voulu attraper sa main avant qu'elle ne parte, mais elle ne m'aurait sûrement pas laissé faire. Et puis, ça n'aurait pas été très prudent.

- J'espère bien, répondis-je en lui souriant de manière à lui faire comprendre quel plaisir j'avais à être auprès d'elle.

- Ton cousin devrait te surveiller davantage, lâcha-t-elle tristement avant de partir.

* * *

_J'essaye de construire la relation Ellen/Val mais ça risque de semble bien faible par rapport à Edward/Bella, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!!!_

_Et aussi, tenez-moi au courant pour Hésitation (même si vous ne dites rien sur ma fic!!!). Le reviews critiquant le chapitre sont aussi les bienvenues..._


	4. Rencontre

_Bon, puisque _Hésitation_ se fait attendre, moi j'ai choisi de ne pas vous faire patienter entre chaque chapitre et j'en posterais un tous les soirs (je ne sais pas à quelle heure par contre) jusqu'à la sortie du tome3!!! Vous voilà prévenues pour le rythme de poste, j'espère que les reviews suivront..._

_Sinon, je suis super contente que la relation Ellen/Val semble vous convenir, d'autant plus que les choses vont s'accélérer dans quelques chapitres._

_**Puky**: eh bien je suis ton conseil et j'espère que ma fic compensera un tout petit peu le manque du tome 3 (ihih, on m'a déjà dit pour le 7 nov, bien que j'en avais déjà peur vu que cette date était déjà mise sur certains sites)... Il y aura quelques passages au lycée mais pas tant que ça vu que je n'ai pas pu y mettre Ellen (sinon il n'y aurait eu aucun secret) ._

_**Mini-goth**: review très courte cette fois-ci... Est-ce la déception (et la perte de ta carte, bon courage, mais ne savais-tu pas qu'il ne fallait pas faire trois fois de suite un mauvais code?) qui t'a enlevé ton inspiration pour tes reviews? Et voilà la suite en espérant que ça te détendra!!!_

_**Theriel:** tu as tout compris!!! à la différence que Val sait qu'Ellen est un vampire mais qu'elle, elle ne sait pas qu'il sait..._

_**Peopleforpeace**: mais tout le monde à le droit de critiquer mes chapitres, d'ailleurs je ne me gêne pas pour le faire moi-même!!! La relation Ellen/Val va effectivement évoluer doucement jusqu'au chapitre 7 (tiens, comme la nouvelle date de sortie d'_Hesitation_, pas fait exprés!)._

_**SoSo**: ihih, oui, telle mère tel fils, tu n'aurais pas pu dire mieux (d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu m'excuseras mais je viens de te piquer la phrase pour la mettre dans le chapitre que j'étais en train d'écrire)!!! Et oui, les personnages changent, j'ai presque l'impression que les personnages m'appartiennent davantage (enfin effectivement Ellen et Val sont à moi...)!!!_

_**Kyu-chan**: mais non, je veux pas être méchante, je ne veux briser le coeur de personne (d'ailleurs y a de l'amour dans l'air dans ma fic!!)_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: boh si, elle doit bien en avoir des défauts, mais que tu ne les trouves pas, ça me fait plaisir!!!_

_**Kiwoui**: merci pour ta review (et pour l'Alert)!!! j'adore voir de nouveaux noms apparaître, ça fait toujours super plaisir!!!!! Dégoûtée pour Hésitation, j'aurais déjà dû l'avoir fini s'il était sorti le 2 nov comme prévu, allez encore 3 jours à tenir pour déguster ce roman..._

_**Andy**: ça fait plaisir de voir que tu comprends bien mes personnages, c'est exactement ça, Ellen va enfin connaître un peu de bonheur et Edward est un papa très protecteur!!! J'espère avoir encore de tes reviews!_

_**Luna:** un énorme merci pour cette review enthousiaste qui me fait chaud au coeur!!! Promis je continue..._

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: tu es même la dernière cette fois-ci, mais c'est pas grave, l'important c'est d'avoir ta review!!! Ellen et Val vont se revoir assez souvent (pas dans ce chapitre par contre) car il faut que j'approfondisse leur relation, et oui le 'banc' est devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous, au bord du Mississipi... Bon courage à toi aussi et n'étrangle pas les libraires, ils ont leur utilité (surtout le 7 nov!!!)._

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue d'Ellen**

**Chapitre 4: rencontre **

Valentin était vraiment un humain… déconcertant. Je pensais qu'il avait sursauté à cause du contact froid de ma main sur son bras si chaud, mais non, il m'avait seulement pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Étrange. Je me faisais des idées, il fallait que j'arrête de délirer comme ça. Vouloir être amie avec un humain était déjà bien suffisant.

Je n'avais encore rien raconté à Mona. Elle était pourtant ma confidente tout comme j'étais la sienne, mais cette fois-ci je ne voulais rien dire. Avoir quelque chose rien qu'à moi, voilà qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, depuis le début de mon enfer.

J'avais besoin d'aller chasser. Je devais mieux me contrôler face à Valentin, faute de quoi je serais obligée de couper les ponts. Mais j'avais de nouveau sentis cette odeur intruse qui ne collait pas avec le parfum d'agrume propre à Valentin. Peut-être que j'allais devoir chasser plus souvent, qu'à cela ne tienne, j'avais toutes les nuits pour ça. Je choisis la forêt la plus proche pour ne pas trop inquiéter Mona par une longue absence.

Je pénétrai entre les arbres, courant pour me rendre au plus profond de la forêt, là où les humains ne s'aventuraient pas et où les animaux étaient les plus nombreux car ils se croyaient à l'abri. J'aimais courir, cette vitesse me semblait pourtant lente, comme si je voyais les arbres à l'avance pour les éviter mais tout en avançant rapidement. Arrivé dans un coin que je n'avais pas encore exploré. Je m'arrêtai et inspirai profondément pour reconnaître les lieux et détecter les proies les plus proches.

Non, cette odeur n'appartenait pas à un animal, pas même à quelque chose de vivant. Un profond malaise monta en moi, je m'appuyai contre un arbre et fermai les yeux en me concentrant sur cette nouvelle impression. Ce parfum me rappelai celui de Mona mais il me bouleversait beaucoup plus, ce n'était pas elle. Un vampire. J'allais enfin rencontrer un, ou une, des nôtres. Je n'arrivai pas à me décider pour savoir si je voulais ou non cette rencontre. Comment allais-je réagir face à un être qui aurait pu être mon meurtrier? J'avais déjà en horreur ce monstre qui se rapprochait doucement de moi.

- Non, je ne fais pas parti de ceux-là, déclara une voix masculine aux tonalités douces et rassurantes.

Avait-il répondu à mon angoisse sans savoir ce que je pensai ou avais-je rêvé ces mots?

- Je suis désolé, je sais que ça peut être très désagréable, mais je peux savoir ce que tu penses.

Il ne fallait pas que je reste là, je devais partir. Je fis brusquement demi-tour pour fuir ce vampire qui restait toujours caché. Il ne paraissait pas me vouloir du mal mais je n'arrivai pas à m'en convaincre. Pour moi, tous les vampires étaient des monstres, moi-même j'en étais un à ma façon, seule ma sœur échappait à ce jugement.

Je commençai à courir pour sortir de la forêt et le semer, si c'était possible. A peine avais-je parcouru quelques mètres qu'une main tiède agrippa fortement mon poignet et me fit faire volte face. Il était là à présent, devant moi. Ses yeux étaient sombres avec une légère nuance pourpre, il venait de chasser certainement, mais animal ou humain?

- Animal, répondit-il à ma question muette. Comme toi, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, dis-je seulement.

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Ça va? ajouta-t-il ne me voyant pas répondre.

- Je… je suis Ellen. Tu es le premier que je rencontre, expliquai-je pas tout à fait rassurée.

- Le premier? répéta-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Le premier vampire, à part mon meurtrier et ma sœur, ajoutai-je devant son air interrogateur.

Il ne cessait de m'observer, semblant réfléchir à ma simple déclaration comme s'il était impossible de n'avoir jamais croisé mes 'semblables'.

- Et cela fait longtemps que vous êtes seules, ta sœur et toi?

- Depuis notre… transformation, lâchai-je de nouveau dégoûtée par ma nature.

- Vous avez commencez à vous nourrir d'animaux par vous-même? continua-t-il en conservant son expression perplexe sur son visage.

Je hochai brièvement la tête en guise de réponse silencieuse. Je ne savais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir, mais avoir une discussion sur ma condition de vampire avec une autre personne que Mona était quelque chose de vraiment étrange… et agréable. J'avais presque l'impression de sortir un peu de mon enfer, d'expier ma nature démoniaque.

- Il faut que tu saches qu'il est exceptionnel de commencer sa vie de vampire ainsi, surtout livrées à vous-même. Je ne connais qu'un seul autre vampire qui l'ait fait, il faudrait que tu le rencontres un jour, termina-t-il attendant ma réaction.

- D'autres comme toi? demandai-je prudente face à cet inconnu à qui je ne voulais pas accorder trop vite ma confiance.

- Nous ne nous en prenons pas aux humains, si c'est-ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il calmement avec me lançant un petit sourire rassurant.

- Et… vous êtes nombreux?

- Nous sommes huit dans ma famille, mais je ne vis ici qu'avec Bella, ma femme, dit-il en conservant son sourire.

Alors les vampires pouvaient se marier, être heureux, vivre en famille. Ma vie avec Mona avait été tout sauf heureuse, même si nous avions eu quelques bons moments. Avec cette rencontre, j'avais un peu l'impression de vivre la fin de la solitude, Mona et moi allions être moins seules. Peut-être pourrions-nous faire connaissance avec Edward et sa femme? En bref, avoir des amis.

- J'en serais ravi.

Sa voix résonna dans la forêt silencieuse et me fit de nouveau sursauter en me sortant de mes pensées. Mais de quoi parlait-il? Cette fois-ci ce fut son rire clair que j'attendis pour la première fois. Pourquoi rigolait-il comme s'il se moquait de moi?

- Excuse-moi, Ellen. Honnêtement, je suis désolé, dit-il toujours aussi incompréhensible mais en reprenant son sérieux. Je t'ai dis que je pouvais… lire dans les pensées, alors j'ai répondu à ta question muette. Je serais ravi, et Bella également, de rencontrer ta sœur et de te revoir. Et quand ma famille viendra nous rendre visite, tu pourras aussi faire leur connaissance.

- Oh, je… tu sais vraiment tout ce que je pense? C'est un peu… gênant.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu vampire? demanda-t-il en changeant brusquement de sujet.

- Quatre-vingt quinze ans. Une éternité.

- Il est étonnant que tu n'ais jamais croisé d'autres vampires en autant de temps, continua-t-il en reprenant son air perplexe.

- Je ne les ai pas vraiment recherché non plus. Et puis aujourd'hui c'est fait, ajoutai-je avec un faible sourire.

J'avais près d'un siècle d'existence et je n'allais apprendre tant de choses que maintenant. Je devais avoir bien des choses à connaître, Mona et moi avions fait toutes seules notre apprentissage de vampire. J'avais hâte d'être le jour de cette rencontre. Je continuai à observer Edward. Il avait la peau aussi blanche que la mienne, ses yeux étaient doucement redevenus dorés comme les miens, son visage fins était mis en valeur par des cheveux d'une étrange couleur bronze. Il était beau et avait une prestance incroyable.

Une odeur familière me parvint, un loup se trouvait à proximité.

- Je te laisse chasser. Je suis certain que l'on se reverra bientôt. Une seule chose, ne cherche pas à savoir où j'habite, je te le dirais en temps utile. Je suis désolé mais j'ai mes raisons.

Il avait dit ces paroles avec une telle expression que je ne doutai pas qu'il ait une bonne raison de me demander ça. Après tout, je n'étais pas en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit de lui.

- Comment se retrouvera-t-on alors? demandai-je soudain inquiète.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rigola-t-il.

Il partit aussitôt sans me laisser le temps de rajouter un mot. L'odeur du loup s'éloignait et j'étais bien décidée à l'attraper pour rentrer rapidement raconter les évènements de ce soir à Mona.

Je commençai immédiatement à courser l'animal qui n'avait aucune chance de m'échapper. Aussi rapide soit-il, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser face à un vampire. Je l'attrapai rapidement et enfonçai tout de suite mes dents dans sa chair. Le sang s'écoula jusqu'à ma bouche et réchauffa doucement mon corps gelé.

Enfin rassasiée, ou presque, je rentrai chez moi.

* * *

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'autocritique, bref ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre (je trouve le dialogue Edward/Ellen un peu bizarre, et pourtant je l'ai retravaillé)... Mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!!!_

_A demain soir..._


	5. Soleil ou pluie?

_Comme promis, la suite 24h plus tard... (J-3)_

_Petite parenthèse perso qui n'intéressera probablement personne: hier soir, j'ai bien répondu à une question de Trivial poursuite grâce à _Tentation_: "à quelle marque de voiture appartient le modèle 911 turbo"!!!!!! (merci Alice!) je vous laisse deviner..._

_**Mini-goth**: Oh... je vais te décevoir mais tu ne vera pas la tête de Valentin quand Edward parlera d'Ellen car il ne va pas le faire! Il va en parler avec Bella mais il ne veux pas que son fils sache qu'il y a d'autres vampires en ville des fois qu'il lui prendrais l'envie d'aller les rencontrer... Edward est vraiment un papa très protecteur!!! En tout cas, merci de me rassurer à chaque fois que je doute un peu de moi!!! Mais je vais bientôt arriver à des chapitres que j'aime bien (mais tu auras quand même le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec moi!). Pas grave pour la dernière review, tu t'es bien rattrapée! Tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à samedi pour _Hésitation_, ohlala, je compatis. Moi, il va juste falloir que je fasse un grand sourire à ma maman pour qu'on aille quelque part où il y a une grande librairie!!! (sinon le train jusqu'à Paris mais comme ma mamam est gentille...). Alors tu vois que je poste rapidement mais pour la longueur, désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas plus long (voire plus court). Je me rattraperais avec mes 'bons chapitres' qui sont exceptionnellement longs pour moi!!_

_**Love.life.laugh:** merciii!!!!! j'adore voir des nouveaux noms apparaître comme ça, pour moi ça veux dire que tu as tout lu sans décrocher, ça fait super plaisir!!!_

_**Fascination120:** je ne vais pas tout de dévoiler mais il faut encore attendre quelques chapitres pour qu'ils se rencontrent tous, enfin plutôt où Ellen fait la relation Val/Edward, ect... après il y aura la rencontre avec toute la famille Cullen!_

_**Theriel**: pas plus mal? tant mieux alors!!!!_

_**Morghanne**: ihih, en fait je préfère me préparer pour de mauvaises critiques quand je trouve mes chapitres plutôt moyens, on encaisse mieux même si j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup plus souvent de bennes critiques (merciiiiii). C'est vrai que le don d'Edward était un peu oublié ces derniers temps... Tu verras pour la rencontre Val/Ellen/Edward (le chapitre est déjà écrit depuis quelques jours! je suis en avance!)_

_**Kiwoui**: oui oui, l'éditeur nous a fait un coup vache en annonçant une date (2 nov) qu'ils n'ont pas tenu!!!! donc vivement le 7 nov (ils n'ont pas intérêt à nous refaire le coup sinon je prévois plusieurs agressions de libraires!!! les pauvres...). Tu as raison pour Edward qui ne veut pas qu'Ellen rencontre Val, c'est qu'il est plutôt protecteur ce papa!!!!_

_**Kyu-chan**: et non, la rencontre ne va pas se passer comme ça (essaye encore...). Tu peux dire à petit mini micro toutou que moi j'ai abandonné l'idée de le rencontrer (j'espère pour toi qu'il ne va pas se mettre en colère, ça me ferais de la peine de ne plus recevoir ta review!!)_

_**Beautiful-Vampire**: j'accelère mon rythme comme ça j'ai plus de lecture moi aussi avec des reviews plus régulières (je compte sur ça!!). Bientôt bientôt pour la scène de rencontre, mais pas tout de suite (_Hésitation_ sera peut-être déjà sorti, j'espère que les lectrices auront quand-même un peu de temps pour la lire!!)_

_**EetB:** j'ai prévenu, 1 chapitre pdv Val, 1 chapitre pdv Ellen, donc il faudra jongler entre les deux!!!! Merci pour le chapitre 3!! et merci aussi pour ta franchise pour le dialogue, et en plus tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur (ça rassure!). En fait, j'ai plus de mal avec Edward quand il n'est pas avec Bella ou Valentin, il est finalement difficile à cerner avec des gens qu'il ne connaît pas..._

_**XxjustineblainxX**: mercii!!!!!! (en fait, tu as remarqué que je prends soin d'écrire ton pseudo en entire à chaque fois et ce n'est pas le plus court!!!! voilà, c'était juste pour dire quelque chose...)_

_**SoSo**: et oui, en fait je pense qu'il y a plein de lectrices qui auraient assez d'imagination pour écrire leur propre fic, le tout c'est de s'y mettre... Je viens d'avoir ta review n°2 avant de poster ce chapitre, et je dirais simplement Merci de toujours apprécier!!!_**

* * *

**

**Point de vue de Valentin**

**Chapitre 5: Soleil ou pluie?**

Bien que la région fût connue pour son temps gris et pluvieux, le soleil illuminait cette nouvelle journée et condamnait Edward à rester enfermé à la maison. Par contre, Bella m'accompagna au lycée. Je n'avais pas de préférence entre eux deux, mais j'étais plus décontracté avec ma mère, sûrement parce qu'elle restait en partie humaine et que j'arrivais à mieux m'identifier à elle qu'à mon vampire de père.

L'absence d'Edward ce jour-là ne passa pas inaperçue.

- Eh, Valentin, m'interpella une élève de ma classe dont je ne me rappelais même pas le nom. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ton cousin?

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle d'Edward alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés? Et en quoi l'absence d'Edward l'intéressait-elle?

- Il est malade? S'il a besoin que je lui apporte des cours, tu me le dis, hein? continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui démontrait son assurance.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle? Bella était juste à côté de nous et cette garce montrait clairement son intention de draguer Edward.

- Nous sommes deux ici à habiter avec Edward, je t'assure que l'on n'a pas besoin de ton aide, répliquai-je sur un ton dur et peu amical.

Bella se plaça en face de l'intrus et vrilla son regard dans le sien sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, la dragueuse de service détourna son regard et partit son demander son reste. Il y avait de la peur dans son attitude.

- Eh bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, Bella, m'étonnai-je alors qu'elle me lançait un petit sourire un peu gêné.

- J'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop, je crois, répondit-elle doucement.

- Non, tu as bien fait, rigolai-je toujours aussi surpris par cette réaction.

- Hum… j'ai dû lui faire peur. Je m'en veux un peu. Mais j'imagine très bien qu'elle aurait été son arrivée à la maison pour donner ses cours à Edward, poursuivit-elle en laissant échapper un rire clair.

Effectivement, la rencontre aurait sûrement été… mémorable, surtout pour elle.

La journée passa plus vite cette fois-ci. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je puisse revoir Ellen en fin de journée, je n'étais donc pas aussi impatient que les autres jours de partir du lycée. Depuis le début de l'année, nous avions pris l'habitude de nous voir le soir après les cours, toujours avec autant de plaisir pour moi. Elle paraissait souvent triste au début, mais peu à peu, j'avais réussi à la faire rire et son rire était délicieux, même un simple sourire illuminait tout son visage. Décidément le soleil était toujours là quand on n'en voulait pas.

Heureusement, le lendemain, le beau temps n'était pas au rendez-vous et j'espérais passer une bonne journée dans l'attente de la fin des cours, quand je pourrais rejoindre Ellen.

Ce fut donc ce que je fis une fois les cours terminés. J'arrivai en fin d'après-midi au bord du Mississipi et aperçu tout de suite notre banc. Personne. Et bien, j'attendrai, voilà tout. Je m'assis et guettai le moindre bruit de pas. Je savais parfaitement que c'était inutile et que jamais je ne pourrais entendre un vampire arrivé, mais ça m'occupait l'esprit. Concentré sur le moindre bruissement de l'herbe, je sursautai comme jamais quand une main glacée se déposa sur mon épaule.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je sais que j'ai les mains froides, dit-elle en me souriant. J'espère que tu n'es pas venu hier. Je sais qu'il faisait beau mais je ne pouvais pas venir.

- Hein, ah oui… je sais, enfin… je veux dire que je ne suis pas venu moi-même alors il n'y a pas de problèmes, bafouillai-je sans savoir vraiment ce que je disais.

C'était des bêtises en tout cas. Qu'allait-elle y comprendre? Sûrement qu'elle me prendrait pour un fou. Inspirant profondément, je lui souris et repris, un peu, contenance. Elle me regardait bizarrement, elle devait se demander ce que j'avais voulu dire par « je sais ». Elle s'assit enfin à côté de moi.

- Tu n'es pas venu non plus hier? demanda-t-elle finalement plus intriguée par cette partie de mon bafouillage. Pourquoi?

- Euh… j'avais beaucoup de travail à faire et euh…

Décidément, il faudrait que j'apprenne à me contrôler et surtout à mentir. Il y avait une autre chose par contre que je savais bien faire, changer de sujet de conversation.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain?

Elle fixa une nouvelle fois son regard doré sur moi, longtemps elle me dévisagea sans rien dire. Enfin, un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres rouges.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce serait prudent, affirma-t-elle énigmatique – enfin pas si énigmatique que ça pour moi.

- Et moi, je suis persuadé que cette journée se passera très bien, répondis-je en avançant mon visage vers le sien et inhalant son odeur exquise.

Brusquement, elle se tint debout, face à moi.

- Ce serait même dangereux, murmura-t-elle si bas que je ne fus pas sûr de bien entendre.

Comment lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas peur. D'ailleurs, avais-je raison de ne pas la craindre? N'étais-je pas trop téméraire sur ce coup-là? En tout cas, je cherchai un moyen de la rassurer sans pour autant me dévoiler. La meilleure solution était peut-être d'agir comme pourrait le faire un humain inconscient de la nature vampirique d'Ellen.

Doucement, j'avançai ma main vers la sienne. A ma grande surprise, elle ne l'esquiva pas, elle ne fit non plus aucun mouvement pour l'attraper. J'enveloppai alors sa main froide au fond de ma paume chaude et attira Ellen vers moi pour la faire rasseoir sur le banc. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte mais la respiration coupée. Elle se laissa faire et cligna des paupières une fois que j'eus lâché sa main douce et froide.

- Ça va? demandai-je.

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-elle très bas.

- Si tu ne veux pas que l'on se voit demain, tu peux me le dire. Ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrai.

Comprendre, oui, mais pas de la façon qu'elle croyait. Je connaissais assez les vampires pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas trop les tenter, malgré tout j'avais vraiment envie de la revoir, quitte à prendre des risques.

- Je… je ne veux pas te faire mal, souffla-t-elle d'un ton presque inaudible.

- Boh, tu ne vas pas me mordre, lâchai-je inconsciemment.

Mais pourquoi avais-je dis ça? C'était la première chose qui m'était passé par l'esprit et je lui sortais une telle imbécillité sans même y réfléchir. Mais quel idiot! Je l'observai attentivement, anxieux de sa réaction. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, elle me regardait seulement attentivement, une expression surprise sur le visage.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Euh… c'est juste une façon de parler, pour dire que je ne crains rien avec toi, tentai-je de me rattraper lamentablement.

Oh oui, vraiment pitoyable comme explication, j'avais l'impression d'empirer de plus en plus les choses. Rien à craindre avec un vampire? Ce serait comme dire qu'un verre de vin n'avait rien à craindre avec un alcoolique!

- Très bien, rendez-vous demain à 14h ici même, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt en m'offrant un sourire éblouissant à tous points de vue.

- Parfait, soupirai-je soulagé qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas plus que ça de mes paroles bizarres.

Plus j'étais avec Ellen, plus je me trouvai égoïste de ne rien lui dire sur mon étrange famille. Elle se serait sentie plus libre d'agir comme un vampire face à moi, nos conversations comporteraient moins de bégayements. Ou alors, elle aurait tout de suite coupé les ponts, pas questions de fréquenter un humain au courant de son secret. Comment savoir? De toute manière, il était trop tard maintenant, autant resté dans cette situation. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre ma famille…

* * *

_Je continue doucement la relation Ellen/Val. Comme d'hab, dites-moi votre avis!!!_

_La suite demain soir!_


	6. Vampire?

_De nouveau moi... (J-2)_

_Honte à moi, je viens juste de m'apercevoir qu'Esmé ne s'écrivait pas 'Esmée', je suis désolée pour tous les chapitres où j'ai fait cette faute..._

_Sinon, voici les réponses:_

_**SoSo**: tu redeviens la première!!! Si!! faut me le dire à chaque fois que tu aimes (ou non) ce que j'écris, c'est toujours agréable de lire ça!!!! J'avais vraiment envie que Valentin lâche une phrase trop explicite (morsure) pour pimenter un peu les choses..._

_**Kiwoui**: ihih, en fait j'avais posté le chapitre après minuit mais je le comptais comme si j'avais été un peu plus rapide, mais maintenant, je vais essayé de les poster vers 22h 23h. Merci d'attendre mes chapitres comme ça!!! effectivement le chiffre 7 risque de devenir le chiffre de l'année (j'espère que mon chapitre 7 plaira même si je ne mets pas au même niveau qu'_Hésitation_ ou_ Harry Potter

_**Mini-goth**: oui, ce serait plus simple que Valentin lâche le morceau, mais ce serait moins drôle pour nous et ça m'enlèverait pleins de rebondissements dans mon histoire... Pour la blague sur la 'dragueuse', je n'avais rien trouvé de vraiment drôle à mettre et je devais finir cette scène, voilà, quelques petites phrases un peu nulles (mais il n'y a que toi qui y remarqué, ouf!), sinon, disons que je m'imaginais Edward dehors au soleil... (même mes explications ne sont pas claires mais j'ai du mal à m'expliquer ce soir!). Pour mon rythme de poste, je vais te confier un petit secret: je suis en congés depuis jeudi alors j'ai bien pu avancer (j'en suis au chapitre 12) et puis sans la sortie d'Hésitation au 2 nov, je me suis dit qu'un chapitre par soir ça ferait patienter... (eh, c'est quoi comme offrandes???). Tu n'auras Hésitation que jeudi? ohlala, je compte bien l'avoir dès mercredi (bon, je ne vais pas non plus me lever aux aurores...)_

_**Kya:** l'évolution des relations Ellen/Val arrive bientôt (j'ai l'impression de dire ça depuis le début mais là ça s'approche vraiment!)_

_**Theriel**: s'il ne lui dit pas d'un coup, c'est que j'ai prévu autre chose pour eux, ça met un peu plus de piment dans l'histoire même s'il serait plus logique qu'il le dise dès le début._

_**EetB**: mais non, elle est intelligente Ellen (snif, je n'ai pas eu envie d'en faire quelqu'un de bête moi!). Par contre, c'est vrai qu'elle a vécue presque toute seule avec sa soeur pendant près d'un siècle, elles ont fait leur éducation de vampire toutes seules, elles ne savent pas vraiment ce qui est normal ou non. Et oui, je poste vite mais il faut dire que j'ai de l'avance dans l'écriture de mes chapitres et en plus je suis en congés en ce moment!_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** oui, mes les rôles d'Edward et Bella inversés. (en fait, ce qui est particulier dans ton pseudo ce sont les 'Xx')_

_**Morghanne**: merci!!!! _

_**Kyu-chan**: merciii!! mais je crois que moi je commence à lui vouloir du mal à petit bébé Cerbère._

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: mais non t'as pas raté de chapitre, il était toujours là, il ne s'est pas envolé! chapitre 4: ohlala, deuxième fois qu'on critique Ellen, non elle n'est pas bête, seulement un peu perdue dans des situations qui la dépassent... pour les pouvoirs, non, je n'en ai pas trouvé des intéressants, et puis tous les vampires n'en ont pas! chapitre 5: oui, j'ai tendance à mieux écrire avec le point de vue de Val, ou plus excactement avec un point de vue humain, donc je ne suis pas non plus emballée par le chapitre suivant... Et maintenant, je poste, seras-tu la première???? _**

* * *

**

**Point de vue d'Ellen**

**Chapitre 6: vampire?**

- Mona, tu es là? appelai-je doucement.

Je cherchai son odeur dans l'appartement mais ne sentis rien qui puisse m'indiquer la présence de ma sœur. Son parfum qui restait dans les pièces était trop léger pour qu'elle y soit venue de tout l'après-midi. Tant pis, j'attendrai. Je m'allongeai sur le sofa du salon et posai mes mains sur mon visage.

J'avais hâte de lui raconter ma rencontre avec ce fameux Edward, un vampire comme elle et moi. Quand j'étais rentrée de la chasse hier soir, elle n'était pas là et elle n'était pas rentrée depuis. Cela faisait près de vingt-quatre heures que je n'avais pas vu ma sœur et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis une vingtaine d'année, la fois où l'on s'était violemment disputées à propos d'un jeune humain qu'elle avait séduit. Heureusement, elle ne lui avait fait aucun mal mais nous avions été obligé de partir car la situation devenait trop risquée.

Exactement ce qui se passait en ce moment entre moi et Valentin. J'étais impardonnable et je le savais mais je comprenais maintenant ce qu'avait ressenti ma sœur avec cet homme, le bonheur extrême d'avoir l'impression de se sentir appréciée autrement que pour ses seules qualités de vampire. Mona m'en voudrait sûrement énormément quand elle le saurait, il fallait que je lui en parle mais je n'en avais pas le courage.

Le bruit de la porte et l'odeur fraîche et douce de Mona me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je me rassis et lui laissai le temps de rentrer tranquillement avant de lui sauter dessus. Deux secondes après, ma sœur se tint devant moi. Elle était légèrement plus petite que moi, ses cheveux étaient aussi bouclés que les miens était raides mais nous avions le même regard. Outre la couleur dorée des prunelles, que j'avais retrouvé chez Edward et qui devait donc être commune à tous les vampires selon ma déduction, nous avions des yeux légèrement en amande avec de longs cils qui avaient fait l'admiration de toute notre famille, quand nous en avions une.

- Et alors, qu'as-tu fais hier soir? me demanda-t-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle rentra de la pièce où je l'attendais.

- Hum, ce serait plutôt à toi de me dire ce que tu as fait, répliquai-je sur un ton enjoué. Moi, je ne me suis absentée que deux petites heures pour chasser et je suis après restée près de douze heures toute seule ici.

- Désolée, répondit-elle sans avoir l'air désolé du tout. J'ai aussi chassé mais j'ai voulu aller plus loin. J'ai trouvé un coin formidable qu'il faudrait que je te montre à tout prix!

- Je crois bien que c'est moi qui ais la plus grande révélation de la soirée, lui dis-je en prenant une voix mystérieuse et en plissant des yeux pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer.

- Vraiment? s'exclama-t-elle intriguée.

- J'ai rencontré un… vampire, continuai-je sans rien ajouter d'autre pour lui laisser le temps d'intégrer cette information capitale.

- Et alors, continue! s'emporta-t-elle.

Je pris le soin de lui expliquer tout en détail, des circonstances de la rencontre à la curieuse capacité d'Edward à lire dans les pensées et surtout la prochaine visite qu'il m'avait promis. Nous étions toutes deux impatientes d'en apprendre plus sur cette race dont nous faisions partie depuis près d'un siècle. Sûrement aurions-nous beaucoup de révélations sur la communauté vampire, Edward avait parlé d'autres vampires qui se nourrissaient d'animaux, étions-nous finalement nombreux? Par quel miracle n'avions-nous jamais rencontré un seul autre vampire?

Nous coupant brusquement dans notre discussion, la sonnette de la porte retentit et nous fit sursauter. Jamais nous n'avions été surprise ainsi, en général, nous entendions les personnes arrivées plusieurs mètres avant la porte d'entrée. Silencieusement, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte tandis que ma sœur me suivait sur le qui-vive.

- Ellen, c'est Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, dit la voix de ténor que je reconnu immédiatement. Je suis venu avec Bella.

Sa femme si je me rappelais bien du prénom, une autre vampire à connaître, et puis une femme cette fois-ci. Sans prendre plus de précaution, j'ouvrai la porte et souris, ravie de cette visite inattendue. Mon sourire disparu quand mon regard se posa sur la fameuse Bella. Une humaine. Alors était-il possible que vampires et humains cohabitent à ce point.

- Non, Bella est une vampire un peu particulière, expliqua Edward en caressant tendrement la main de sa femme qui m'adressa un petit sourire timide. D'ailleurs, vous ne la verrez jamais chasser.

- Je suis plutôt une véritable anomalie parmi vous, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Elle paraissait vraiment humaine, mis à part son odeur qui était délicieuse mais pas 'appétissante' comme celle du sang. Je les fis entrer et refermai la porte derrière moi. Le temps de me retourner et Bella était déjà dans les bras d'Edward qui l'avait rattrapé juste à temps avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle s'était prise les pieds dans le tapis de l'entrée! Impossible qu'elle fut une vampire, Edward avait dû nous mentir, je ne voyais pas d'autres possibilités. Jamais Mona et moi n'avions trébuché pendant toute notre vie de vampire, j'en avais déduis que c'était une des particularités des vampires. Apparemment non.

- Hum, c'est vrai qu'en général les vampires ne sont pas aussi maladroits, commenta Edward après avoir probablement lu dans ma tête. Mais je l'aime comme ça.

Il dévora sa femme des yeux, il y avait entre eux quelque chose d'incroyable. Aussi incroyable que le rouge qui colora soudain les joues de Bella.

- Et rougir non plus ne fait pas partit des caractéristiques de vampire, continua-t-il sans la lâcher du regard et la gardant dans ses bras.

- Edward, arrête, s'il te plaît, murmura Bella en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward.

Je détournai mon regard, gênée devant cette scène que j'enviais. Mon meurtrier m'avait enlevé mon âme et m'avait interdit tout bonheur, y compris celui d'aimer. Mon cœur ne pouvait plus battre, au sens propre comme au figuré, je n'avais plus jamais senti ses pulsassions après la morsure du monstre. Je fermai brièvement mes yeux comme pour empêcher des larmes imaginaires de couler et éloignai toutes ces pensées de ma tête, plutôt mourir que de partager cela avec Edward, je le connaissais à peine et il ne semblait pas à même de comprendre mon désarroi.

- Alors c'est vous, s'écria tout un coup Mona qui avait attendu jusqu'alors bien sagement dans le salon. Si vous saviez comme nous avons attendu un tel moment, cela fait si longtemps que nous nous sentons seules!

- Mona, calme-toi, tentai-je pour tempérer son caractère impulsif.

Elle avait une joie de vivre qui m'était étrangère. Heureusement, elle était toujours là pour me promettre une vie meilleure quand mon désespoir m'envahissait plus que d'habitude. Et aujourd'hui, elle semblait déchaînée.

- Allez-y, asseyez vous, continua-t-elle avec la même prononciation rapide. On veut tout savoir de vous, et mieux nous connaître nous-mêmes en quelque sorte. Euh… je ne parle pas trop vite? Je sais qu'avec Ellen on se comprend, mais tous les vampires comprennent-ils quand on parle si vite?

Heureusement, une pause d'une seconde dans son flot de paroles suffit pour y mettre, momentanément, fin.

- Oui, tous, même Bella, répondit Edward gentiment.

La soirée continua de la même manière, Mona les submergeant de questions en tous genres et Edward, et quelques fois Bella, y répondant avec une patience que j'estimai remarquable. J'écoutai attentivement tous ces précieux renseignements, tels que l'existence d'autres groupes de vampires qu'il qualifiait de 'végétariens' ou encore le fonctionnement de la fameuse famille des Volturi dont nous ne soupçonnions même pas l'existence. L'interdiction de dévoiler notre secret aux humains me semblait très logique mais je sentais que j'allais avoir du mal à m'y tenir face à 'mon humain'. Allais-je être un jour obligée de lui montrer ma vraie nature? J'espérais le plus tard possible.

Nouvelle chose surprenante de la part de Bella, elle était fatiguée et avait besoin de dormir. Ou plutôt, elle avait la chance de pouvoir dormir. Cela faisait quatre-vingt quinze ans que mes paupières ne s'étaient pas fermées pour rejoindre l'inconscience bienfaisante du sommeil. Et encore cette nuit là, je ne cessai de penser à mon enfer, enfin percé par un rayon de soleil aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux sombres et mystérieux.

* * *

_Bon, j'ai l'impression de mieux me débrouiller avec un point de vue humain (Val), dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... REVIEWS_

_Je suis assez fière du chapitre 7, alors ne le ratez pas (en plus il est très long par rapport à mon habitude!!)_


	7. Rendezvous

_Ah... je ne peux commencer par dire une chose: J-1 demain!!! (et il y a intérêt cette fois-ci!)._

_Je mets ce chapitre plus tôt ce soir pour laisser plus de temps avant le grand jour..._

_Voilà, sinon je continuerais quand même ma fic mais je vais peut-être arrêter de poster un chapitre tous les soirs. Comme la plupart d'entre nous va être en pleine lecture d'_Hésitation_, je posterais ce que j'ai écris selon le nombre de review (qui m'indiqueront approximativement le nombre de lectrices (lecteurs?))._

_**Fascination120:** au moins tu es constante dans tes commentaires et ça fait toujours autant plaisir!!!!_

_**Elisabeth:** tu as maintenant la réponse pour le chapitre 7, je n'allais quand même pas mettre deux chapitres dans la même soirée..._

_**ChtiteLilipuce:** oups! c'est pas grave, première, troisième, ou dernière, ta review est toujours la bienvenue!!!_

_**Kiwoui**: oh... merciiii! ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, tu passes du vinaigre à la salade et de la chouette à l'hibou sans passer pour autant du coq à l'âne (mais qu'est-ce que j'écris moi...)_

_**Mini-goth**: comme toujours, tu vois toutes les subtilités qu'il pourrait y avoir, effectivement, j'ai fait attention qu'Ellen ne pense pas trop à Valentin pour pas qu'Edward soit au courant de cette manière!! ça fait maintenant depuis près de 20ans qu'Edward et Bella se connaissent alors c'est volontaire de ma part d'en faire un couple plus adulte, il faut bien qu'ils grandissent même s'ils ne changent pas physiquement... Pour ce qui est de Mona et Ellen, elles sont toutes les deux assez fragiles à leur manière étant en même temps de vampires de près d'un siècle mais aussi des vampires débutantes qui ne connaissent pas vraiment l'espèce à la quelle elles appartiennent (j'espère que je suis claire...), en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que le personnage d'Ellen te plaise bien parce qu'on m'a déjà dit qu'elle avait l'air bête (la pauvre...). Petite précision sur ta réponse à ma réponse: tu vois ça s'appelle un dialogue, tu ne pourras plus dire que tu écris des monologues puisque je te réponds!!!_

_**Peopleforpeace**: merci!!! ça rassure toujours des reviews comme ça!! Alors pour les âges, Ellen a 17 ans humain et 95 ans vampire donc 112 ans en tout (naissance 1895, transformation 1912), Mona a 16 ans humain (le reste du calcul vient tout seul), voilà, je pense avoir été précise..._

_**Kyu-chan**: toujours mercipour ta review!!! et tu pourras dire à gros toutou baveux qui je ne veux ni de son amour ni lui donner un bout de moi (je sais je suis méchante...)_

_**Beautiful-Vampire**: oups, ce n'était pas du chapitre précedent que j'étais fière, c'est pour celui qui va suivre (mais on a le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec moi). En tout cas, un grand merci quand même!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: merciiiii!!!!!_

_**Kira**: voilà ma suite... et moi j'attends avec impatience la sortie d'Hesitation!!!!!! (j'étais déjà dans cet état il y a un peu moins d'une semaine...)_

_**SoSo**: comment ça tu m'as oublié hier soir???? (nan, c'est pas grave!!!). Et voilà le chapitre que je poste ce soir... Et encore merci de toujours aimer!!!! _

_**Theriel**: oui, c'est vrai que l'on ne voit pas trop Edward et Bella mais ils vont peut-être faire plus d'apparitions plus tard (et même les Cullen au complet!)... _**

* * *

**

**Point de vue de Valentin**

**Chapitre 7: Rendez-vous**

- Pour vous permettre de situer votre niveau par rapport à ceux de vos camarades, je vous distribue vos copies de la meilleure note à la moins bonne.

Misère! Je ne pouvais pas avoir réussi ce devoir de biologie, j'étais nul dans cette matière et je sentais déjà le regard mécontent d'Edward sur moi. Mais pourquoi m'étais-je installé à côté de lui? En tout cas, lui n'avait pas à s'en faire avec toutes ces années d'études derrière lui.

- Edward Cullen, A+, très bien, même parfait, commenta brièvement le professeur.

Des gloussements se firent entendre dans notre dos et, même si je ne compris que « ça on peut le dire! », je me doutai bien du sujet de conversation de ces pimbêches.

- Jack Hunt, très bien également, A. Bella Swan, A aussi, très bonne réponse au deuxième exercice. Nora Count, B+, continuez comme ça…

Inutile de continuer à être attentif pour l'instant, je n'espérai pas mieux qu'un D. Je laissai Edward à son A+ qui ne semblait pas le perturber plus que ça et observai mes 'camarades'. Ils avaient tous entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans, des looks d'ados comme il faut et un bavardage approprié. Je n'étais pas associable, loin de là, mais j'avais énormément de mal cette année à faire connaissance avec les élèves de ma classe. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais en cours avec mes parents!

- Mr. Valentin Cullen peut apparemment se permettre de rêver, c'est vrai qu'avec un C- on est un génie!

La voix du professeur avait augmenté d'un ton mais c'était surtout le coup de pied d'Edward, à la force très mesurée pour lui, qui me refit prendre conscience du lieu et de la situation où je me trouvais.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, marmonnai-je à peine poli en attrapant ma copie dont la note me convenait parfaitement.

A présent j'en étais sûr, l'après-midi ne pouvait être que génial par rapport à cette matinée pourrie. On était samedi et j'avais rendez-vous à 14h avec Ellen. J'étais tellement impatient que les minutes semblaient durées des heures et j'étais encore plus irritable que d'ordinaire.

Edward avait arrêté de me proposer de me ramener en voiture et m'avait simplement dit de le prévenir quand je serais intéressé. A sa grande surprise, j'acceptai cette fois-ci mais ne restai pas longtemps à la maison où je ne passai que pour prendre les clés de ma voiture et le véhicule en question.

Je rejoignis ensuite directement 'notre' banc et m'y installai après avoir acheté un sandwich. J'avais une heure d'avance mais je préférais attendre ici plutôt que près d'Edward. Il aurait put trop facilement lire mes pensées tellement il m'était de plus en plus difficile de me concentrer pour y occulter l'image d'Ellen.

Au bout de quarante longues minutes, une main froide se posa sur mon bras mais, pour une fois, je ne sursautai pas et tournai rapidement la tête pour revoir ce visage dont le souvenir me paraissait maintenant terne face à la réalité. Ses yeux avaient la couleur d'un miel très clair, les étincelles dorées y étaient encore plus nombreuses que d'habitude et je me doutai qu'elle avait dû chasser en prévision de cette journée. Gentille attention. Mais ce qui m'attirait le plus dans ses traits fascinants, c'étaient ses lèvres parfaites, pas trop fines mais pas non plus pulpeuse genre siliconées, qui donnaient envie d'y poser les miennes.

- Bonjour Ellen, ta matinée c'est bien passée? commençai-je ne trouvant que cette question banale à lui dire.

- Bien, merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches. Alors, tu as prévu quoi pour cet après-midi.

- Une balade au bord du lac des Milles Lacs, ça te dis? Il y a une petite ville également à côté qui est, paraît-il, très agréable.

- OK, pas de problème pour moi. On y va comment?

- En voiture, répondis-je en lui désignant notre mode de transport. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais une randonnée de cinquante kilomètres aller-retour ne m'emballe pas vraiment.

- C'est _ta_ voiture, s'exclama-t-elle en perdant son calme habituel.

Sa bouche restait entrouverte dans une expression de surprise qui la faisait plus ravissante encore et lui donnait, étrangement, une allure plus humaine. Manifestement, elle devait elle aussi aimée la vitesse vue la manière dont elle inspecta la Bentley noire qui m'avait été offerte un an plus tôt par Edward.

- Co… comment peux-tu avoir un tel bijou? Enfin, je veux dire… ce n'est pas courant et tu es… jeune, balbutia-t-elle face au 'bijou' en question. Je peux conduire? Je t'assure que je conduis bien! Tu ne risques rien avec moi au volant, et ta voiture non plus. Je te le promets.

S'il en fallait si peu pour lui faire plaisir…

- Aucun problème Ellen, répondis-je ravi de la voir si heureuse. Tu connais peut-être le chemin mieux que moi d'ailleurs.

Sans se faire prier, elle se plaça derrière le volant, mit sa ceinture, sans doute plus pour éviter mes remarques que pour sa sécurité, et attendit seulement que j'ai moi-même bouclé la mienne pour démarrer. Évidemment, elle roulait à une vitesse folle mais je n'avais pas à avoir peur avec une telle conductrice. Nous arrivâmes ainsi plus vite que prévu à destination ce qui nous laissait, pour mon plus grand plaisir, davantage de temps pour profiter de cette journée dans ce cadre agréable.

Après une agréable promenade sous un ciel gris dont la faible luminosité n'empêchait pas Ellen de m'éblouir, je l'invitai à boire un café, comme l'aurait fait tout humain ignorant sa nature de vampire. Le regard soudain triste, ce qui me fit ressentir de profonds remords, elle accepta, se demandant sans doute comment s'en sortir sans éveiller mes soupçons.

- Tu prendras quoi? lui demandai-je avant de commander.

- Un thé, merci, murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire qui lui donnait un petit air timide tellement craquant.

Elle partit ensuite s'installer à une table où je la rejoignis après avoir demandé un thé et un café. Je m'assis face à elle, la meilleure place pour admirer la beauté inhumaine de ma compagne. Malheureusement je n'eu pas beaucoup le temps d'en profiter.

- Tout le monde reste calme et pose ses mains, bien à plat, sur la table et sur le comptoir, retentit une voix derrière moi.

Et merde! Nous voilà en plein dans un mauvais film de braquage. L'homme, à qui appartenait cette voix grave et assurée, passa devant nous, se dirigeant au fond du café-restaurant tandis que son complice restait à l'entrée. Bien entendu, ils avaient tout le deux le visage dissimulé pour éviter d'être reconnu par la suite.

- Alors, c'est très simple, personne ne veut jouer au héros et tout se passera bien, continua-t-il sur le même ton autoritaire. Tout le personnel se réunit là-bas, dans ce coin. Vous deux, baissez les stores. Je vais passer devant chacun de vous, vous allez vous levez et me donner tous vos objets de valeur, argent, bijoux, portables.

Tout en donnant ses consignes, il commençait déjà à tendre son sac devant les clients. Que pouvais-je faire? Rien. Il était inutile d'essayer quoique ce soit, mon portable était dans ma poche et l'arme que le braqueur avait à la main était assez dissuasive. Je priai pour qu'Ellen ne fasse pas des siennes, cela pourrait tourner à la catastrophe.

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis des doigts froids se placer sur mes mains et reportait mon attention sur Ellen. Elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait perdue face à une situation qui la dépassait. Lentement, elle rouvrit ses yeux et je vis, pour la première fois, ses prunelles sombres, plus noires que ses cheveux relâchés qui encadraient son visage. J'y lus de la peur, sûrement pas pour elle mais plutôt pour tous les humains qui étaient présents. A la moindre goutte de sang versée et ce serait vraiment compliqué pour elle de se contrôler.

Mais pourquoi avais-je pensé à ça! Juste à ce moment-là, une cliente plus paniquée que les autres cassa son verre et réussie à s'entailler le doigt avec un éclat qu'il avait essayé de ramasser. Elle prit vivement sa serviette pour arrêter le sang, mais cela ne sembla pas suffire. Je tournai mon regard vers Ellen, dont les mains serraient un peu plus fortement les miennes, elle avait maintenant l'air affolé. Ses yeux voyageaient entre moi, la cliente blessée et le braqueur.

- Ellen, regarde moi, murmurai-je en passant mes mains au-dessus des siennes. Regarde-moi et ne pense à rien d'autre. Tu m'entends?

Son regard se fixa alors sur le mien.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Aide-moi.

- Eh, les amoureux, on se lâche les mains et on me donne ce que je demande.

Doucement et sans quitter les yeux de nuit d'Ellen, je sortis mon portefeuille et mon portable pour les mettre dans le sac que l'homme tenait d'une main tandis que l'autre main maintenait son arme dans ma direction.

- Et la montre aussi, ajouta-t-il.

Je détachai ma montre, cadeau de Bella auquel je tenais énormément, et la rajoutai à son butin. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ellen qui avait gardé son regard fixé sur moi. Elle avait cessé de respirer pour éviter que l'odeur du sang lui fasse perdre le contrôle qu'elle avait sur ses pulsions meurtrières.

- Alors, ça vient? marmonna l'homme visiblement peu patient, ce qui était compréhensible dans son cas.

- Je n'ai rien, souffla Ellen.

Il était vrai qu'elle ne portait aucun bijou et que je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un téléphone.

- Ah ouais, même pas d'argent, râla le braqueur mécontent.

- Non, répondit-elle le regard de plus en plus affolé.

- Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il brusquement.

Je pris rapidement la décision de me lever à le place d'Ellen et me retrouvai ainsi debout face au braqueur.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé ça.

- Oui, mais je vais vous donner quelque chose qui vous satisfera et vous pourrez partir immédiatement.

- Et quoi donc? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement railleur.

Je sortis les clés de ma voiture et lui tendis.

- Et tu veux que je me contente d'un tacot? ricana-t-il bêtement ne sachant pas décrypter le logo du porte-clés.

- Elle est là devant, dis-je en lui désignant ma voiture garée devant le restaurant.

- Ah ouais.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put prononcé face à une si belle prise tandis que son complice nous offrait son sourire niais. Comme je m'y attendais, une voiture de cette valeur leur fit abandonner la maigre recette qu'ils auraient encore pu recueillir auprès des derniers clients. Ils partirent donc avec ma Bentley, ma montre, le contenu de la caisse et d'autres objets de valeur, tout au moins valeur sentimentale.

Rapidement, et sans attendre que la police arrive enfin après avoir été prévenue par le responsable de l'établissement, je pris Ellen par la main et nous sortîmes du restaurant en profitant de la panique générale.

- Viens, lui dis-je en l'emmenant vers le bord du lac à côté duquel nous nous trouvions.

Nous nous arrêtâmes derrière des arbres qui nous cachaient d'autres passants éventuels. Elle respirait de nouveau et ses yeux reprenaient doucement leur teinte dorée. Elle regardait droit devant elle, les miroitements dansant sur l'eau du lac se reflétaient dans ses prunelles et y allumaient de petites étincelles. Je tenais toujours sa main et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as aidé. Non, tu ne sais pas.

Elle se tourna vers moi, une expression étrange, tendresse et perplexité mêlées, avait envahi son regard et ça me bouleversa plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Elle allait me détester le jour où elle apprendrait que je savais tant de choses sur elle.

Sans prévenir, elle lâcha ma main et posa les siennes sur mes joues. J'eus soudainement l'impression d'avoir passé ma tête sous l'eau froide mais les battements de mon cœur me faisaient oublier cette sensation étrange. Doucement, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et inspira profondément. Immédiatement après, elle approcha mon visage du sien. Elle avait fermé les yeux, moi je ne cessai de la dévorer du regard. Baiser ou morsure, les deux me convenaient. Se levant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres, froides et aussi lisses que sa peau de glace, se posèrent sur les miennes. Serrant les poings, je tentai de me contrôler pour ne pas lui rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne devaient déjà l'être et me contentai de savourer le goût sucré de ses lèvres et l'odeur enivrante de son haleine. Brusquement, sa bouche se détacha de la mienne et je me retrouvai seul au bord du lac.

* * *

_Même si vous êtes (et moi aussi) plongé dans une lecture cent fois (mille fois, dix mille fois...) plus intéressante, j'attends avec impatience des réactions sur ce chapitre!!!! Des reviews, please..._

_Et vivement demain!!!!!!!_


	8. Secrets

_Tadada!!!!!!!! Jour J!!!!!!!! enfin, apparemment pas pour tout le monde, y compris pour moi qui n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main dessus (tout vendu ou clois pas déballé, argggggg!!!!) J'y retourne demain et ils ont intérêt à en avoir mit!! Et pour les autres qui ont le nez dans leur livre, et bien vous lirez le chapitre plus tard..._

_Et maintenant, les réponses:_

_**Kiwoui**: ah... le braquage, c'est vrai j'ai hésité en me demandant si ça ne faisait pas ridicule, et puis je me suis dit qu'on a souvent ce genre de scène dans les séries voire le cinéma américain que je devrais pouvoir me le permettre. Ta review m'a fait un peu peur au début, mais finalement ça me rassure si tu me dis que ça t'a plu alors que tu t'attendais à être décue, donc un grand merci!!!!!!! Love, love, love??? ça devrait continuer, j'espère que ça va te plaire..._

_**EetB:** eh, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu ta review pour le chapitre d'avant, tant pis, j'ai au moins celle-ci!!!! Merci donc pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir!!!_

_**Fascination07**(j'avoue, j'ai failli noter 007): oh, c'est toujours génial de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui ont tout lu depuis le début, merciiii!!!!!!! (je crois que c'est maintenant le chapitre que tu attends...)_

_**Mini-goth**: ohlala, c'est quoi cette toute petite review??? Désolée, sincèrement, que tu sois obligée d'attendre jusqu'à samedi (tu vois, moi aussi je dois attendre), dis-toi que tu auras le week-end pour le lire et le relire (déolée, maigre consolation, je sais). Et alors, pas de commentaires sur mon chapitre? Ta review n'est pas passée? tu n'as pas aimé??? Snif, j'suis triste... (mais non je ne veux pas te culpabiliser...)_

_**SoSo**: ahhh, merci pour ton enthousiasme!!! et oui, j'étais impatiente de les faire évoluer ces deux là (et je vais continuer comme ça). Où est passée Ellen? réponse dans ce chapitre..._

_**Morghanne**: Nannn!!! jamais je ne ma lasserais d'avoir des reviews comme ça. Ce n'est pas que je recherche les "j'adore" et les "bravos" mais ça fait à chaque fois super plaisir et ça me booste pour continuer quand j'ai plus de mal à écrire (comme en ce moment, mais c'est peut-être l'impatience de pouvoir lire_ Hésitation.

_**Fascination120**: et bien moi je te dis comme toujours merci!!! (si je comprends bien ta review qui veux dire que tu trouves ça bien...)_

_**Theriel**: merci!!!!!! et encore merciiiiii!!!!! ne t'inquiète pas trop pour les cadeaux de Valentin, il n'est pas si malheureux que ça!!!_

_**Beautiful-Vampire**: et moi j'étais impatiente de l'écrire puis encore plus impatiente de le publier. Je pense que le chapitre qui va suivre était également attendu..._

_**Kyu-chan**: lassant? veux-tu que j'écrive un chapitre très très mauvais pour te faire plaisir??? nan, je le ferais pas de toute manière... Changeons de sujet: ça pleure ces bêtes là???_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: merciii!!!!!! voilà la suite!!_

_**Kyky:** merci!!! j'avais un peu peur que l'idée du braquage face un peu trop mauvaise série américaine, mais ça me rassure que ça ait plu!!_

**

* * *

Point de vue d'Ellen**

**Chapitre 8: secrets**

Du sang, j'avais besoin de sang pour me calmer. Comment avais-je pu mettre sa vie en danger? D'autant plus que je m'étais trompée sur ses sentiments. Il était resté figé face à moi, ses mains immobiles. Seules ses lèvres avaient répondu à mon baiser mais cela me semblait insuffisant pour me convaincre qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi. J'étais en partie déçue, mais surtout heureuse qu'il n'ait rien fait pour me pousser à bout, j'avais failli le mordre. Mes dents n'auraient eu qu'à percer sa peau si tendre à la délicieuse odeur fruitée et son sang aurait calmé instantanément mes pulsions.

Il n'y avait plus de doute pour moi, même si mon cœur ne battait plus depuis des décennies, il n'en restait pas moins sensible à ce nouveau sentiment. De l'amour? Oui, sûrement, pour mon plus grand malheur. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour que Valentin puisse ressentir la même chose, d'ailleurs, il ne me connaissait pas et je n'avais pas le courage de lui révéler ce que j'étais. Et puis, je n'en avais pas le droit.

Cette odeur, atrocement fade comparée au parfum précédent. Un cerf se trouvait à proximité, parfait pour me rassasier autant que je pouvais l'être, pas complètement. Je l'attaquai immédiatement et le tuai rapidement, sans le faire souffrir. Son sang coula enfin dans ma gorge et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer le goût que pourrait avoir le sang de Valentin. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Je restai un moment seule dans cette forêt humide, je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais dire à Valentin quand je le reverrais. A moins que j'évite de le revoir à l'avenir. Cette unique pensée me fit mal, une douleur inconnue naquit dans ma poitrine, tellement forte que je me laissai glisser à terre. Le souvenir des lèvres de Valentin, de son sourire, était encore trop présent et je n'arrivai pas à me persuader que je devais faire une croix dessus. Même pour sa sécurité, je ne pouvais pas abandonner l'idée de le revoir. Était-ce de l'amour ou un sentiment plus égoïste?

Brusquement, l'histoire d'Edward et Bella me revint en tête. Sans entrer dans les détails, elle avait sous-entendu avoir connu Edward alors qu'elle était encore humaine. Il fallait que je les retrouve, ils pouvaient certainement m'aider, ou au moins me dire comment ça c'était passé pour eux.

Je ne savais pas où ils habitaient mais ils m'avaient dit avoir choisi une maison à l'écart de la ville, au nord, près de la forêt. En me fiant à mes instincts de vampire, je devrais sans doute retrouver cette maison. La décision prise, je partis immédiatement en courant, le trajet n'était pas long et je me retrouvai rapidement à proximité de Brainerd. Qu'importait qu'Edward m'ait interdit de venir chez lui, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça maintenant.

Rapidement, je trouvai une belle demeure isolée. La maison, aux murs fraîchement repeints dans un blanc clair et lumineux, était majestueuse, de grandes fenêtres dévoilaient des grandes pièces meublées avec goût. La nuit naissante avait obligé les habitants d'allumer la lumière mais je ne distinguai personne. Comment savoir qui y habitait? Je restai trop éloignée de la maison pour y reconnaître une odeur quelconque et je ne voulais pas en approcher davantage pour éviter tout nouveau drame en cas d'erreur.

Soudain, le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre, elle ralentie et pénétra dans la cour recouverte de petits gravillons clairs. J'attendais que la ou les personnes en sortent pour connaître l'identité des occupants de cette demeure. Le conducteur ouvrit sa portière à une rapidité surprenante, Edward se tint un instant debout et referma sa portière. Je poussai un grand soupir, j'étais à la bonne adresse. Le deuxième passager, très certainement Bella, se décida enfin à sortir de la voiture. Valentin.

Si ça avait été encore possible, mon cœur aurait fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Voilà donc pourquoi Edward m'avait interdit de m'approcher de sa maison. Il m'avait menti! Il ne se contentait pas d'animaux mais, au contraire, il se ramenait des casse-croûtes humains pour le petit creux du soir. Et aujourd'hui, c'était Valentin!

Furieuse et incapable de contrôler le grognement puissant qui sortit de ma gorge, je me ruai sur Edward et mis toute la force possible pour le percuter et l'éloigner le plus possible de sa proie. Jamais il n'aurait Valentin, je ne permettrais pas.

Mon prénom retentit, crié par Edward, Valentin et Bella qui était sortie de la maison. Le plus important était de maîtriser ce monstre, j'aurais bien le temps ensuite de m'occuper de Valentin et j'espérais que Bella ne l'attaquerait pas, peut-être son dégoût du sang était-il un mensonge lui aussi. Edward se débattait et je n'arrivais pas à avoir le dessus même si l'effet de surprise m'avait au début donné l'avantage.

- Arrête Ellen, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, grogna Edward en attrapant mes cheveux pour empêcher mes dents de s'approcher de son cou.

Qu'allait-il encore inventer comme histoire? Ses intentions étaient assez claires pour moi. Je tentai d'approcher mes dents de sa peau pour pouvoir au moins le blesser, je ne savais pas comment l'empêcher à jamais de nuire. Les vampires pouvaient-ils mourir? Voilà quelque chose que j'aurais dû lui demander quand je lui faisais encore confiance. J'étais enfin parvenue à la maintenir à terre mais j'étais maintenant dans l'impossibilité de le blesser sans être obligée de le lâcher. Étrangement, Edward n'était pas aussi fort que je l'aurais cru, on aurait presque dit qu'il ne faisait que se défendre. Pourquoi ne m'attaquait-il pas lui aussi? Et Bella?

- Ellen, c'est mon père, hurla la voix paniquée de Valentin.

Quoi? Je lâchai instantanément Edward et tournai mon visage face à l'auteur de ces si étranges paroles. Abasourdie, j'étais incapable de me relever et restai accroupie à terre. Cela était impossible, quelle farce me faisaient-ils tous rassemblés autour de moi?

- Val, rentre immédiatement, ordonna Edward.

Non, il fallait qu'il reste, j'avais besoin d'explications pour m'y retrouver dans cette histoire incompréhensible. Sans obéir à son père, Valentin se rapprocha de moi, doucement, une expression tourmentée sur le visage. Arrivé face à moi, il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à ma hauteur et prit mon visage entre ses mains chaudes. Si des larmes avaient pu couler de mes yeux, mes joues en auraient été inondées.

- Je suis désolé, Ellen. J'ai bien conscience de n'avoir aucune raison valable à te donner. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher que je connaissais ta nature de vampire, mais je craignais que tu ne prennes peur d'un humain au courant de ton secret. Plus j'y pense, plus je trouve ma conduite impardonnable.

Sa voix tremblait, mais elle restait douce et… passionnée. J'aurais dû lui en vouloir, mais la seule chose que je comprenais c'était son attitude pendant notre baiser. Ce n'était pas un manque de passion, mais de la prudence, il n'avait sûrement pas voulu me compliquer les choses.

- Dis-le-moi si tu m'en veux. Ne m'épargne pas, je mérite ton mépris, continua-t-il alors que j'observai toujours son visage.

Ses yeux contredisaient ses paroles, il ne voulait pas de mon mépris, il voulait mon amour. C'était ce que je comprenais mais j'avais besoin qu'il me le confirme. Sans ça, je ne pourrais peut-être pas lui pardonner. N'entendant plus sa voix, je détournai les yeux et m'aperçue que nous étions seuls dans la cour. Edward et Bella avaient dû rentrer pour nous laisser seuls. Silencieusement, me doutant qu'Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me surveiller via mes pensées, je le remerciai de me faire ainsi confiance.

- Tu… tu les connais depuis combien de temps? demandai-je enfin en repensant à la première phrase de Valentin.

- Ils m'ont adopté quand j'avais quelques mois, ce sont mes parents, murmura-t-il.

Lâchant mon visage, il m'attrapa à la taille et me prit dans ses bras. Il avait donc lui aussi confiance en moi. Je me laissai faire et savourai son étreinte.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as gardé ce secret, balbutiai-je avec une voix pleine de trémolos qui prouvaient que j'étais en train de craquer. Tu t'es moqué de moi. Ça ne t'a pas gêné de m'inviter dans un restaurant, ni de dire des choses du type « tu ne vas pas me mordre ». Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi la froideur de ma peau ne te faisait faire aucun commentaire.

Commençant à ressentir de la colère, je me libérai, à contre cœur, de ses bras si chauds et réconfortants et restai assise face à lui. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Il aurait été tellement plus simplement de me mettre au courant. Mais comment aurais-je réagi? Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

Les yeux sombres de Valentin brillaient étrangement dans la pénombre du crépuscule, y avait-il des larmes ou une supplication dans ce regard pénétrant? Il ferma ses yeux et baissa sa tête en laissant échapper un soupir douloureux.

- J'avais peur de te perdre et j'ai eu tout faux. C'est maintenant que je risque de te perdre.

Il avait relevé sa tête et planta son regard dans le mien. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser de la situation, colère ou joie. Colère d'avoir était prise pour une idiote ou joie de penser qu'il pouvait un peu m'aimer.

Sa main attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux, il l'enroula autour de son doigt qu'il fit remonter vers mon visage. S'avançant vers moi, et gardant sa main dans mes cheveux emmêlés, il approcha ses lèvres de ma joue où il déposa un léger baiser et sa bouche se dirigea vers la mienne.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de prendre, prudemment, possession de mes lèvres en me laissant choisir le moment où rompre notre baiser.

* * *

_Voilà, je sais que je vais un peu vite dans leur relation mais je ne peux pas faire une fic de 50 chapitres alors dites-vous quand même qu'il s'est passé plusieurs semaines pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître (l'histoire à commencer à la rentrée scolaire et là on est en décembre). _

_Sinon, donnez-moi votre avis...REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!_


	9. M

_Enfin!!!!!!!!! c'était quand même le parcours du combattant pour le trouver ce bouquin... il n'en restait que deux dans la librairie où j'ai enfin pu mettre la main dessus (j'ai même fait la leçon au libraire qui était étonné de l'engouement pour ce livre que personne n'avait annoncé!!)_

_Bon, et bien je m'arrache quelques minutes à ma lecture pour vous poster ce chapitre (j'suis gentille quand même...), d'ailleurs les réponses aux reviews risquent d'être courtes (ce que ça prend du temps tout ça!)_

_**B-V:** méchante soeur, la mienne elle passe en deuxième (d'autant plus qu'elle est encore en train de lire_ Harry Potter

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: encore un grand merci pour tout ces compliments (quand je vois le mot 'parfait' waaaaa). J'espère que tu trouveras vite le livre, moi j'ai galéré pour le trouver... bon courage (peut-être seras-tu en pleine lecture quand ce chapitre sera posté...)_

_**Kiwoui**: alors là, je crois que c'est toi qui me fais le plus plaisir, tu as LE livre et tu lis mon misérable petit chapitre avant??!!!!!! (bon d'accord mon chapitre est plus rapide à lire). Tu es toute pardonnée pour ta 'courte' review si tu me pardonne ma courte réponse!!_

_**Fascination120**: alors j'espère que ça va continuer..._

_**Morghanne**: merci!!! avant d'avoir _Hésitation_, j'ai passé deux mauvaise nuits où je rêvais que je n'arrivais pas à l'avoir (et puis j'ai cassé les pieds de mes parents pour faire le tour des librairies!!). Evite quand même de devenir folle!!!_

_**Mini-goth**: réponse chapitre 7 (review qui n'est pas passée): même sans avoir Fascination sous la main, je m'en rappèle très bien, je l'ai lu et relu pendant deux mois cet été!!! C'est un peu volontaire que ça se ressemble (peut-être l'ai-je fait aussi un peu inconsciemment avec mes souvenir du livre...), d'ailleurs Ellen ressemble beaucoup à Edward, un peu trop même à mon goût mais maintenant que je m'en suis aperçue j'ai la flême de tout réécrire... réponse chapitre 8 (c'est bon je l'ai reçue!!!): tu as tout compris!!! Edward fait confiance à Ellen parce qu'il connaît bien les pensées qu'elle a pour Valentin et que justement elle lui ressemble (même si on peut supposer qu'Edward ne se fait pas toujours confiance!). Garde patience pour avoir le livre mais je te conseille de téléphoner avant pour ne pas y aller pour rien (et demander de mettre un exemplaire de côté, mercredi tous les exemplaires sont partis en une journée à la fnac où je suis allée!!)_

_**SoSo:** quoi? je t'ai fait pleurer???!!!! désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention mais ça fait quand même plaisir de voir que mon texte peut avoir cet impact!!! Et tu as eu raison, j'ai trouvé _Hésitation_ aujourd'hui (si on ne le sait pas déjà...), j'espère que tu pourras le lire rapidement!!_

_**Marion**: merci!!!! du talent, rien que ça??? je t'assure que le roman est mille fois mieux..._

_**Kya**: qui a dit qu'Edward les laissait seuls??? il peut très bien être dans les pensées d'Ellen et il reste aussi tout près d'elle et Val... et puis il peut lui faire confiance après avoir lu ses pensées, Ellen a quand même attaqué Edward, au risque d'être blessée ou plus, pour sauver la vie de Val!!!_

_Je ne le dis pas à chaque fois mais **merci** à celles (ceux?) qui me lisent sans laisser de reviews..._

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue de Valentin**

**Chapitre 9: M'aimes-tu?**

Ses lèvres étaient encore plus douces que la première fois, bien que je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Même si je ne voulais toujours pas la mettre dans une situation délicate, je ne pus empêcher mon autre main de rejoindre ses cheveux et de lui emprisonner ainsi la tête. Mon corps s'approcha aussi lentement du sien mais elle rompit brutalement notre baiser et s'éloigna rapidement. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis qu'elle se tenait debout à quelques mètres de moi.

- Excuse-moi, Val, dit-elle si bas que j'eus de la peine à l'entendre. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Je sais que tu comprends maintenant.

- Oui, ne t'en fais, Ellen, répondis-je en me levant à mon tour. Veux-tu entrer?

Ses yeux voyageaient entre moi et l'entrée de la maison que je lui désignais comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'y pénétrer et cherchait à me le faire comprendre. Enfin, elle avança vers moi et reprit ma main que je lui abandonnai volontiers. Je portai aussitôt sa main à mes lèvres et posai un baiser dans le creux de sa paume. Je voulais croire qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi mais elle n'avait encore rien répondu à mes derniers mots. Peut-être n'était-elle pas sûre de ses sentiments? Je me contenterai de cette explication et surtout de son baiser.

Je ne savais pas quel accueil allait me faire mes parents mais je redoutai leur réaction. J'aurais préféré leur annoncer d'une autre façon. J'avais baissé toutes les barrières autours de mes pensées et laissai Edward y accéder dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne pourquoi j'avais agis ainsi et l'importance qu'Ellen avait pour moi. Après tout, lui et Bella avaient vécu une histoire similaire, et même pire puisque Bella représentait la tentation suprême pour Edward alors que je restais un humain parmi d'autres pour Ellen.

J'avais encore plus envie qu'avant de devenir moi-même un vampire. Je l'avais toujours voulu pour ne pas me voir vieillir face à mes parents qui resteraient d'éternels ados, mais j'avais aujourd'hui une raison supplémentaire, si seulement Ellen m'aimait rien qu'un peu. De plus, le principal argument de mes parents pour refuser ma transformation partait en fumée et ils le savaient. Ils m'avaient toujours répondu que je devais d'abord faire ma vie, sous-entendu trouver l'amour, et qu'ensuite je ne voudrais plus être un vampire puisque j'aurais une famille humaine. Ils ne s'étaient jamais attendus à ce que je tombe amoureux d'une vampire.

Tenant toujours la main glacée d'Ellen, je la fis entrer dans le salon où Edward et Bella nous attendaient de pied ferme. Pour peu, on se serait cru au tribunal vu la tête d'Edward. J'étais tellement nerveux que je laissais échapper un peu rire sans joie.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle, Val, marmonna Edward. Tu nous as menti depuis le début, et c'est ça qui me mets le plus en rogne. Tu ne nous as pas fais confiance.

Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à ça! Je croyais qu'il allait être en colère à cause de la proximité que j'avais eu avec Ellen sans la connaître, mais non, il était vexé que je ne me sois pas confié à lui.

- Je ne suis pas vexé, continua-t-il en s'emportant et ne se souciant plus de respecter 'mon intimité'. Et oui, rien que de savoir que tu as risqué ta vie face à une vampire inconnue, ça me fait peur.

Bella avait attrapé le poignet d'Edward qui s'était légèrement approché de moi. Là, ça allait mal, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que de l'encre et je savais qu'il n'avait pas chassé depuis quelques jours. Plusieurs secondes de silence succédèrent son accès de colère. Lui, respirait profondément pour se calmer.

- Non, Ellen, je n'ai rien contre toi, dit-il soudain en se tournant vers elle. Je n'ai plus vraiment peur maintenant, mais j'en tremble encore à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer sans que je n'en sache rien. Val est mon fils et je n'aurais pas supporté de le perdre aussi tôt, et surtout comme ça.

Bella se pencha à l'oreille d'Edward pour lui murmurer quelque chose que je ne pus pas comprendre mais cela fit sursauter Ellen qui dévisagea ensuite Bella.

- Tu… tu penses vraiment, dit lentement Ellen. Je ne sais pas si je… mériterais cela. Non, il ne faut pas.

- Euh… on m'explique, intervins-je vexé d'être ainsi exclu de la conversation.

Edward lança un regard noir à Bella, il était apparemment furieux contre elle et c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Il y avait d'ailleurs peu de chose qui mettait Edward dans cet état. Mais oui, Bella avait dû parler de ma transformation, sûrement n'était-elle plus contre si mon cœur battait pour Ellen! Oups, mauvaise expression!

- Ça, tu peux le dire, grogna Edward en réponse à mes pensées. Il n'en est pas question. Jamais! J'aurais déjà voulu l'éviter pour Bella mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je le souhaitais.

- Voudrais-tu dire que tu le regrettes? répliquai-je énervé par son nouveau refus.

- Non, mais…

- Est-ce que je peux parler seul à seul avec Valentin? demanda brusquement Ellen en coupant Edward dans sa phrase. Je veux dire sans que personne n'écoute notre conversation, de quelques manières que ce soit.

Elle avait ajouté ces derniers mots en regardant fixement Edward. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il allait se maîtriser alors qu'il était si facile pour lui de lire dans les pensées des gens sans que ceux-ci n'en sache rien?

- Contrairement à ce que croit Val, je vais vous laissez tranquille, annonça Edward en me fusillant du regard. Personne ne vous écoutera.

- Bien, lâchai-je seulement avant d'entraîner Ellen à l'étage.

Je l'emmenai dans ma chambre qui se situait au fond du couloir, aussi loin du salon que possible et, bien sûr, je bloquai de nouveau mes pensées même si j'aurais dû avoir confiance en mon père. La main d'Ellen toujours dans la mienne, je m'assis sur mon lit et l'entraînai avec moi. J'encerclai sa taille de mes bras et calai le corps froid et dur d'Ellen contre mon torse.

- Ça va? demandai-je inquiet d'une proximité qui pouvait la gêner.

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle en se lovant encore plus dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi, sans parler, pendant un long moment. J'humai l'odeur délicieuse de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle restait les yeux fermés, respirant doucement. Si je n'avais pas été au courant que c'était impossible, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle s'était endormie. Trop tôt à mon goût, elle rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le mien. Voilà, le moment était venu et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- Honnêtement Val, je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis, commença-t-elle.

Je voulu réessayer de lui expliquer mais le bout de ses doigts froids qu'elle posa sur ma bouche me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas la parole.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce qu'en fait ça m'arrange que tu sois au courant. Jamais je n'aurais pas eu le courage de te dire quel monstre je suis.

Sa main retrouva illico ma bouche quand elle sentit que j'allais protester à ses dernières paroles. Contraint, je la laissai terminer.

- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi, tu ne mérites pas ça. Enfin, je veux dire que tu mérites mieux que cet enfer quotidien et la souffrance que ça comporte.

- Peu importe la souffrance, parvins-je enfin à dire. Je peux surmonter ça si…

- Je ne te parle pas de la transformation, mais de ton esprit, ton âme, de toi tout simplement. Tu n'es plus le même après. S'imaginer tous les jours tuant des dizaines d'humains inconnus n'a rien de réjouissant. Bella ne connaît pas cet aspect des choses, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle n'est pas contre ta transformation. C'est probablement elle qui te comprend le mieux. Moi, à vrai dire, je ne comprends pourquoi tu voudrais tout abandonner pour moi.

Elle effleura ma joue du bout des doigts et baissa les yeux, comme embarrassée par ses paroles.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis mais je pourrais te le répéter des milliers de fois, chuchotai-je à son oreille. Je t'aime et il n'y a rien d'autres à dire, c'est amplement suffisant. Je serais prêt à tout pour toi si seulement…

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle d'une vois basse et triste. Et je ne le devrais pas, je ne ferais que ton malheur. Ma conduite depuis le début a été des plus égoïstes, mais je ne peux plus me passer de toi, de ta présence. Alors dis-moi sincèrement si tu penses pouvoir m'aimer malgré ce que je suis et le danger que je te fais constamment courir.

Mon cœur chantait, il était impossible qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Même s'il y avait de la tristesse dans sa déclaration, j'étais bien décidé à y remédier. Pour moi, l'amour avait toujours été synonyme de bonheur et en ce moment je nageai en plein bonheur.

- Je connais le danger mais je t'aime plus que ça, susurrai-je la bouche prêt de sa tempe où je déposai un baiser. Et quoique tu en dises, je serais aussi un vampire un jour. J'ai grandi parmi eux et je veux faire ma vie avec eux, avec toi.

* * *

_Voilà, l'histoire d'amour continue (pas trop fleur bleue j'espère...). Comme d'hab, j'attends vos reviews (je me détacherais du livre rien que pour venir les lire!!!!)_

_Je ne vous garantie rien pour la suite demain soir... (j'essayerais)_


	10. Soeurs

_Désolée pour hier soir, je vais ralentir un peu mon rythme de post pour avoir le temps d'écrire la fin (j'ai commencé le 15e chapitre et il n'y en aura pas plus de 20 mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire ces derniers jours, j'ai surtout du mal à décrocher d'_Hésitation

_On m'a demandé si j'allais m'inspirer d'_Hésitation_ pour la fin de cette histoire:NON!!! mais toutes ressemblances est totalement la fruit du hasard... (il y a un tout petit truc mais c'est presque incohérent avec _Hésitation_ même si j'ai trouvé un petit truc, bref, pas grand chose!!)_

_**Kiwoui**: tout d'abord: merciii!!! une review à chapitre ça fait trop plaisir!!! Tu as réussis à dormir sans avoir terminé le livre??? bon, je vais faire la méchante, je suis en congés!!! je ne reprends le boulot que mardi alors j'ai tout mon temps avec Hésitation (même si je l'ai lu d'une traite!!), j'imagine ton supplice, j'ai quasiment passé deux nuits blanches à imaginer le livre dans les rayons des librairies (j'exagère juste un petit peu...). Encore un grand merci pour tous ces compliments qui me donnent encore plus envie de continuer!!_

_**Diddye**: désolée, j'ai posté un peu moins vite cette fois-ci... En tout cas un énorme merci pour ta review, ça fait trop plaisir!!!_

_**Kya:** merciii!!!! ça fait plaisir de voir que la ressemblence Edward/Bella ne gêne pas trop (surtout que ça va un peu continuer...). Et merci d'avoir posté ta suite, je l'attendais avec impatience!!_

_**Fascination120**: oui, c'est un peu voulu!!! Est-ce que ça te plaît ou ça te gêne?? (tu peux être franche, je ne t'en voudrais pas)_

_**Peopleforpeace**: c'est incroyable comme Edward en colère plaît à beaucoup de personne... à moi aussi d'ailleurs (whaaa, dans_ Hésitation_!!! ça va j'en dis pas trop...)_

_**SoSo**: merci de toujours penser à moi!!!!!!! Et oui, Edward en colère ça impressionne... Bella n'est pas vraiment contre la transformation de Val puisqu'il aime une vampire comme elle a aimé Edward, elle le comprend et en plus n'a pas vraiment vécu le côté désagréable des vampires (se nourrir de sang notamment...). Pour ce qui est de la transformation de Val, je ne dirais rien sinon c'est pas drôle (en plus j'hésite encore...). Au risque de me répéter (je te pique ta phrase): MERCI!!! J'ai répondu à ton 'PS' un peu plus haut, je ferais probablement une autre fic qui sera la suite d'Hésitation, ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas la lire??? snif..._

_**XxjustineblainxX:** ohlala, tu as arrêté de lire Hésitation pour lire ce chapitre si j'ai bien compris??!!! j'en suis d'autant plus flattée, merci!!!!_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: deuxième fois que l'on me demande un mauvais chapitre (déjà toi ou quelqu'un d'autre? je sais plus), attention ou je vais le faire... (enfin je trouve que j'ai plusieur chapitre un peu moyen quand même!!). C'est pas qu'elle est longue à la détente la pauvre Ellen, mais elle n'a jamais imaginé que ça puisse lui arriver. Oh! t'as pas trouvé _Hésitation_?? je propose que l'on fasse une pétition pour Hachette histoire qu'ils ne nous refassent pas le même coup pour le tome 4!!!( sont nuls quand même, ils ont un bijou parmi les romans qu'ils éditent et n'en profitent même pas, aucune pub, pas de présentoir spécial dans les librairies... bref, ils ont tout faux!!). En tout cas bon courage pour le trouver et bonne lecture dès que tu l'auras (il est vraiment trrrrrès bien, et ça promet pour la suite!!!)_

_**Kira**: tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour hésitation!!! seule critique, j'attends déjà le tome 4 avec impatience alors qu'il va falloir encore attendre au moins un an!!!!(snif...). Effectivement, l'histoire d'Ellen/Val ressemble déjà à Edward/Bella (un peu trop même peut-être) alors je ne voulais pas en rajouter..._

_**Marion:** je sais que l'histoire d'Hésitation en dérange certaine, mais pas moi, je trouve que ça permet de mieux comprendre les personnages... Et qui a dit que je ne torturais pas mon héros??? (effectivement rien de tel mais je ne compte pas épargner mes personnages...)_

_**Theriel:** oui, j'espère que ça ira quand même malgrè la ressemblance, en fait j'ai eu la flême de reprendre mon histoire quand je me suis rendue compte que ça se répètait un peu trop... pas contre la fin sera vraiment différente!_

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue d'Ellen**

**Chapitre 10: sœurs **

Laisser Valentin dormir avait été dur, je ne voulais pas le quitter mais je devais aller parler à Mona et je ne trouverais pas de meilleur moment. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont j'allais annoncer ça à ma sœur, elle avait tellement souffert quand je l'avais obligé à quitter l'humain qui avait su la conquérir. Et maintenant c'était mon tour d'aimer un humain, comment lui faire comprendre que je regrettai ce qui c'était passé pour elle et que maintenant je la comprenais. Ma situation était bien différente, Valentin n'était pas n'importe quel humain, peut-être pouvait-on dire qu'il était même un petit vampire au vu de sa famille, mais j'avais conscience que cet argument n'aurait pas beaucoup de poids face à la colère inévitable de Mona.

Je n'étais pas pressée d'avoir cette confrontation mais plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite je pourrais rejoindre Valentin. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pénétrai dans l'appartement et trouvai rapidement Mona allongée sur le canapé en train de lire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, s'exclama-t-elle en me rejoignant immédiatement.

Oh! Je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder dans quel état j'étais et manifestement, la petite bagarre avec Edward avait laissé quelques traces, notamment au niveau de mes cheveux qui étaient complètement emmêlés.

- Je n'ai rien, ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je aussitôt pour la rassurer alors qu'elle examinait une légère griffure sur mon bras.

- Tu rigoles, c'est la première fois que tu te blesses, s'emporta-t-elle nullement rassurée. Qui t'a fait ça?

- Edward, mais c'était ma faute. Laisse-moi te parler, s'il te plaît, c'est très important.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai vers le canapé pour la faire asseoir en face de moi. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et seul le silence suivit mes paroles alors que Mona me dévisageait toujours aussi inquiète. J'étais heureuse et j'avais peur de lui dire, c'était ridicule.

- Mona, commençai-je en inspirant profondément. J'ai fais la connaissance de quelqu'un, d'un humain. Je… je voudrais que tu saches comme je regrette pour Henry, je comprends maintenant et je m'en veux atrocement.

Les mots me manquaient déjà pour continuer et Mona restait impassible face à moi. En tout cas, elle ne paraissait plus inquiète mais son expression figée présageait de grandes difficultés pour lui faire accepter ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- Même si c'est un peu différent, je n'ai aucune excuse car je ne savais pas au début qu'il…

- Comment ça différent? Ce n'est pas parce que ça t'arrive à toi que c'est plus important! Sais-tu à quel point j'ai souffert? Pour ton information, Henry a aujourd'hui cinquante ans et trois enfants, qu'est-ce qui te dis que l'homme que tu as rencontré ne pourrait pas lui aussi se construire une vie normale?

Cette fois sa colère était évidente et compréhensible. D'autant plus que je m'y étais vraiment mal prise pour lui expliquer la situation. Alors qu'elle continuait à me parler d'Henry, je réfléchissais à une meilleure manière d'aborder les choses.

- Mona, écoute, la coupai-je soudain. Je vais essayer de commencer par le début et par la différence qu'il y a. Il s'appelle Valentin et c'est le fils d'Edward et Bella.

- Le fils? s'exclama-t-elle calmée.

- Le fils adoptif exactement, mais ça veut dire qu'il connaît tout des vampires, il a toujours vécut parmi eux et… connaît le danger.

- Mais Edward et Bella ne nous en ont jamais parlé, je ne comprends pas.

- Ils aiment Valentin et devaient trouvés encore trop dangereux de nous en parler. Ils le protègent, c'est normal.

La conversation devint plus aisée, Mona m'en voulait quand même énormément, d'autant plus que je croyais être avec un humain ignorant ma nature de vampire au début de notre histoire. Sa douleur d'avoir perdu sa chance d'aimer était encore plus grande aujourd'hui. J'étais coupable de la faire souffrir pour pouvoir vivre pleinement mon bonheur, c'était injuste, j'aurais voulu qu'elle puisse être aussi heureuse que moi.

Le matin arriva rapidement alors que nous ne cessions de parler. J'avais hâte d'aller retrouver Valentin et de pouvoir enfin être moi-même face à lui. Avait-il eut la même idée? En tout cas, il me devança mais je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Je sus qu'il approchait de l'appartement en reconnaissant le bruit de ses pas, Mona avait également compris que quelqu'un arrivait.

- C'est Val, murmurai-je anxieuse de sa réaction.

- Je peux faire sa connaissance ou tu veux que je vous laisse seuls? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui, pour moi, équivalait à un pardon.

J'étais heureuse de la venue de Valentin et, en plus, ma sœur me pardonnait et acceptait ma relation avec lui. Je l'aimais ma sœur, jamais je n'aurais pu me passer d'elle.

- Oh, oui, reste, m'exclamai-je trop contente.

J'étais tellement impatiente que j'ouvris la porte avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Il se trouvait là, en face de moi, un grand sourire illuminait son visage et faisait briller ses yeux sombres. Sans prévenir, il attrapa mon menton et attira mon visage vers le sien pour déposer un léger et furtif baiser sur mes lèvres. Hum… cette odeur et cette chaleur, à croquer! Je me libérai rapidement de son étreinte avant de faire une bêtise et me contentai de lui attraper la main pour l'emmener voir Mona.

- Comme tu vois ce n'est pas aussi luxueux chez moi, mais nous y sommes bien avec ma sœur, dis-je en passant devant notre cuisine qui ne nous était pas très utile. Oh! En fait, je suis vraiment désolée pour ta voiture!

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rigola-t-il. La voiture est équipée d'un GPS pour la retrouver, Edward est déjà partit la récupérer, il y en a qui vont être déçus! Et puis même sans ça, je préférais perdre ma voiture que te laisser dans une situation pour le moins délicate pour toi.

Hum! C'est vrai qu'il devait se douter, pas savoir seulement se douter, de ce que j'aurais pu faire dans de telles conditions. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante de m'avoir soutenu ce jour-là, j'étais persuadée que j'aurais craqué sans lui et j'aurais tué de nouveau.

- Val, je te présente Mona, Mona voici Valentin, annonçai-je enfin quand nous fûmes entrés dans le salon.

- Enchanté…

Valentin fut rapidement coupé dans sa phrase alors que Mona lui avait déjà sauté, amicalement, au cou. Son air surpris était des plus craquants, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche fixe, il n'osait plus bouger.

- Bonjour, reprit-il au bout d'un moment alors que les bras de Mona quittèrent enfin son cou. Euh… je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil…

- Mona est très… impulsive, expliquai-je à Valentin tout en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle s'asseye sagement.

Je m'installai sur le canapé en face de Mona avec Valentin à côté de moi. Il n'était pas question que je me sépare de lui maintenant.

- Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Alice alors, répliqua Valentin en rigolant.

- Alice? marmonnai-je face à ce prénom féminin inconnu qui le faisait tant rire.

- Ma… tante, elle fait partie de la famille d'Edward et ils arrivent la semaine prochaine pour les fêtes de Noël. Ah! En fait, j'étais venu pour te voir bien sûr, continua-t-il en reposant ses prunelles tendres sur moi, mais aussi pour vous inviter à passer Noël avec nous.

Noël… Mona et moi n'avions fait aucune fête depuis que nous étions vampire, encore moins des anniversaires. Je ne me sentais pas le droit de participer à ces réjouissances habituellement, comme si je devais expier trop de fautes pour passer de si bons moments. Mais l'idée de faire Noël avec Valentin et toute sa famille de vampires m'emplissait de joie, depuis que je le connaissais j'avais réellement l'impression de revivre. Peut-être même allais-je ravoir une famille en plus de ma sœur.

- Oh oui, s'exclama aussitôt Mona. Ellen, il faut que nous allions choisir des cadeaux, j'ai déjà une idée pour toi mais tu ne le sauras pas!

La deuxième chose qui me rendait heureuse, après Valentin, était la réaction inattendue de Mona, elle avait même l'air d'avoir oublié qu'elle m'en avait voulu au début. Elle pouvait même sembler aussi heureuse que moi, si c'était possible.

- Je crois que Mona t'a répondu, murmurai-je à Valentin en me rapprochant de lui pour profiter de son odeur exquise.

Sa main vint se loger sur ma joue tandis que j'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule et fermai les yeux pour mieux jouir de mon bonheur.

* * *

_La suite bientôt si j'ai des reviews (histoire de savoir s'il y a des personnes qui lisent ma fic malgré _Hésitation

_Je vais vous confier quelque chose... j'ai hâte de terminer cette fic pour en faire une qui se passerait après _Hésitation


	11. Les Cullen

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec le retour de la famille vampire au complet..._

_**Kiwoui**: t'inquiète pas pour la première review, j'ai tout compris même s'il y a des lettres inversées (ça m'arrive aussi!). En tout cas, tu en as écrit une quantité (j'adore avoir de la lecture comme ça!!). C'est vrai que Mona pardonne vite mais elle a un caractère facile à vivre et peu rancunier (après tout quand on voit Edward dans _Hésitation_...) et puis je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder pendant plusieurs chapitres dessus. Je ne suis pas encore sûre du nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura, je n'ai pas dit qu'il y en aurait 20 (peut-être 18/19), mais ça reste à voir... C'est vrai qu'il me reste encore pas mal de choses à écrire (1 petit rebondissement à la fin de ce chapitre...). Et puis j'attendrais qu'il y ait assez de monde qui ait lu _Hésitation_ avant de me lancer dans la suite. Un grand merci pour tes félicitations!!! Je n'avais même pas fait attention que j'avais dépassé les 100 (waah, les 200 ça serait trop bien)!!!_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: Waaaahh, tu lis mon chapitre alors que tu as LE livre, j'en reviens pas!!! mercii!!!!! Je suis aussi toute contente qu'Ellen paraisse moins cruche, ouf!!! Et bonne lecture..._

_**EetB:** oh! moi aussi j'étais désespérée à la fin d'Hésitation!!! encore 1 an à attendre (le tome 4 en anglais est déjà annoncé pour août prochain sur amazon!!). Mon avis sur ce tome 3: c'est le meilleur! bien sûr les relations Edward/Bella/Jacob en gêne certains mais je pense que ça rend les personnages plus concrets, ça approfondit leurs caractères. Donne moi ton avis également!!! Pour en revenir à ma fic, je suis super contente qu'Ellen ait perdu son air stupide!!! de nouveau, merci pour tes reviews!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** merci!!! j'ai vraiment avant d'écrire une autre fic après _Hésitation_ mais je vais peut-être attendre que la majorité l'ait lu..._

_**Kira**: c'est gentil de me suivre, mercii!!!! moi aussi _Hésitation_ est fini, snif, c'est trop court..._

_**Marion**: ouhlala, si je dois faire patienter jusqu'au tome 4, soit je dois poster un chapitre par semaine, soit je dois écrire une dizaine de fics, je ne pense pas que j'aurais assez d'imagination pour ça..._

_**Morghanne**: merci!!! je pense que quand on ne trouve pas Hésitation, il faut mieux finir par le commander avant qu'il n'y ait rupture de stock (je ne voudrais pas porter la poisse, mais j'ai l'impression que l'éditeur n'avait pas prévu l'impact qu'aurait ce livre!!!). Bon courage et surtout bonne lecture quand tu l'auras!!!!!!!_

_**Theriel**: oui, on va avoir un petit passage bien différent, après on replonge un peu dans Tentation... Je pense que la rencontre va réserver une sacrée surprise..._

_**Peopleforpeace**: pour ma suite d'_Hésitation_, je vais t'avouer que je n'aime pas non plus Jacob, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir totalement l'oublier (je n'ai encore rien prévu bien sûr!), il faudra attendre pour voir ça..._

_**x-Olove-edward-bellaO-x.sky**: j' en reviens toujours pas que l'on puisse lire ma fic alors qu'il y a LE livre (bien sûr, il se lit vite, trop vite!!), alors un grand merci!!!!!!! Hum, pour le Noël, surprise... (évènement auquel personne ne s'attend je pense!!)_

_**SoSo**: oh!!!! ça fait toujours trop plaisir de lire des reviews comme ça!! J'espère continuer à ne pas te décevoir!!! Et bien sûr que j'ai terminé de lire Hésitation, je l'ai eu jeudi midi et je l'ai fini le soir (je ne travaillais pas cette semaine!!) en le lisant d'une traite!!! Pour une suite d'Hésitation, je pense que je vais attendre un peu que la plupart l'ait lu et aussi pour avoir le temps d'écrire quelques chapitres avant de commencer à poster... (PS: cherche ta phrase dans ce chapitre, si tu t'en souviens!!)_

_**Mini-goth:** snif, y avait pas de review au précédent chapitre... Ah!!! soulagée, te revoilà avec tes petites critiques (toujours appréciables, ça me permet de me corriger pour la suite...). Les prochains chapitres devraient être moins fleur bleue et la suite devraient même te réserver quelques surprises... C'est vrai que Mona pardonne trop vite mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunière alors j'ai tendance à faire en sorte que mes personnages pardonnent vite, j'essayerais de m'améliorer... Disons que pour Mona, elle aime trop sa soeur et se laisse convaincre par le fait que Valentin soit un humain un peu spécial puisqu'il est au courant de leur nature vampirique..._

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue de Valentin**

**Chapitre 11: les Cullen**

La voiture, une Ferrari rouge vif, s'arrêta au milieu de la cour dans un grand dérapage qui fit voler une pluie de gravillons. Heureusement que le froid me faisait patienter à l'intérieur de la maison sinon tous ces cailloux m'auraient certainement blessés.

- Waaah! Gagné, hurla Emmett en sortant de la voiture.

Rosalie rejoignit son compagnon mais elle semblait indifférente au fait d'être arrivée la première.

- Emmett, c'est Carlisle qui conduit, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il allait participer à cette course qu'en définitive tu as fait tout seul? Viens, allons dire bonjour à tout le monde.

Je m'étais enfin décidé à sortir les attendre sur le pas de la porte, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau pour ne pas geler. Edward et Bella étaient à mes côtés mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se couvrir autant. Après tout, leur peau était aussi froide que la neige qui recouvrait le paysage d'un blanc uni et lumineux, mais moins brillant qu'Emmett et Rosalie qui brillaient de mille feux sous ce soleil hivernal. A cause de lui, le soleil, Ellen et Mona devaient attendre la nuit pour venir nous rejoindre alors que je restais là pour accueillir mes oncles et tantes qui m'avaient tant manqué.

- Eh, salut bonhomme! s'exclama aussitôt Emmett en me donnant une claque dans le dos qui faillit me faire tomber.

- Doucement Emmett, grogna Rosalie alors qu'elle me prenait plus tendrement dans ses bras. Ne reste pas dehors, Val, tu vas attraper froid.

Content d'obéir à un tel ordre, je me réfugiai dans la chaleur de la maison.

- Et alors, vous en avez perdu en route? demandai-je curieux de savoir depuis combien de temps Emmett avait commencé sa course en solitaire.

- Boh, on les a distancés depuis le lac Ohae, ils ne devraient pas tarder pour peu que Carlisle ait cédé sa place à Jasper ou Alice.

- Et qu'as-tu gagné à arriver le premier, Emmett? l'interrogea Edward en rigolant.

- Eh bien, voir mon Valentin le premier, bien sûr, s'écria-t-il en me redonnant une claque dans le dos qui cette fois-ci m'envoya à terre. Oups! Désolé mon grand.

- Pas grave, marmonnai-je de nouveau convaincu que ma transformation était indispensable, et je ne me gênai pas pour ne pas cacher cette pensée à Edward qui grogna en guise de réponse.

Emmett avait raison, la deuxième voiture, la Mercedes de Carlisle, arriva peu de temps après et quatre vampires étincelants en sortirent. Apparemment, ni Jasper ni Alice n'avaient pu conduire et ils semblaient mécontents d'avoir perdu la course.

- Salut Val, s'exclama enfin Alice en me voyant. Oh, tu m'as manqué, tu viens nous voir pendant tes prochaines vacances.

- Oui, sans problèmes, si je peux venir accompagner, répliquai-je en attendant leur réaction.

- Eh, t'as une amoureuse mon grand, rigola Emmett alors qu'Edward m'évitait de justesse une énième tape dans le dos.

- Hum, on rentre et on vous raconte tout ça, dit simplement Edward en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- La rencontre avec Edward s'est mal passée? demanda Esmé déjà compatissante envers ce qu'elle imaginait être une faible humaine sans défense.

- Ou alors, Val a eu peur qu'il la croque, répliqua Jasper. Au sens figuré, bien sûr.

- Non, c'est surtout Edward qui a peur qu'elle me croque, au sens propre, précisai-je dans un murmure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'inquiéta aussitôt Rosalie. Ne me dis pas que…

- Et oui, telle mère, tel fils, marmonna Edward.

- Oh, c'est vrai tu as rencontré une vampire? Une végétarienne, j'espère, intervint à son tour Alice.

La matinée passa à leur parler d'Ellen, et plus brièvement de Mona que je ne connaissais pas encore très bien. Mis à part Edward qui était toujours aussi peu enchanté par ma relation avec Ellen, le reste de la famille le prit très bien, voire n'était pas vraiment surpris. Le sujet de mon avenir en tant que vampire ne fut pas pour autant abordé et je ne pensais pas que le réveillon de Noël soit le moment idéal pour en parler mais je comptais bien en toucher un mot à Carlisle avant leur départ, il était sûrement le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

Le soleil était toujours aussi présent l'après-midi et heureusement que le jardin était bien caché par les arbres car tout le monde voulut profiter de la neige pour faire une bonne bataille de boules de neige, moi y compris malgré mon désavantage criant par rapport à cette bande de vampires. Pas fou, je choisis l'équipe d'Emmett pour éviter que ce ne soit lui qui m'envoie des boules de la taille d'un ballon de basket.

Nous décidâmes même de faire filles contre garçons au grand désespoir d'Alice, toujours mauvaise perdante, qui savait déjà que Bella allait les faire perdre. Les visions d'Alice n'étaient pas toujours fiables mais là, Bella s'était surpassée pour lui donner raison. Elle avait trop peur de me faire mal et visait constamment à plusieurs mètres de moi à tel point qu'elle réussit à envoyer une boule de neige sur une voiture qui passait alors que la route était à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de la maison, derrière une haie d'arbre qui aurait dû être infranchissable pour une simple boule de neige. Heureusement, la voiture ne fit qu'un petit dérapage avant de repartir indemne.

J'étais plutôt fier de moi pour cette bataille où je réussis à avoir Rosalie et Esmé en même temps. Elles s'étaient réfugiées sous un grand sapin et une simple petite boule de neige lancée dans les branchages suffit à faire tomber un amas de neige sur les deux vampires qui en ressortirent encore plus blanches qu'elles n'étaient habituellement. Je les soupçonnais quand même d'avoir voulu me faire plaisir en ne déguerpissant pas plus vite alors qu'elles avaient dû sentir le danger bien avant.

Le soleil se couchait tôt à cette époque de l'année et j'avais hâte d'aller chercher Ellen et Mona, ainsi n'attendis-je pas plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire. Je pris ma voiture qu'Edward était allé récupérer - le braqueur avait paraît-il failli mourir de peur face à un vampire en colère. Même si je savais qu'Ellen avait dû entendre la voiture arrivée, je montai jusqu'à leur appartement et sonnai à la porte.

Ellen était superbe… c'était plus une divinité oubliée qu'une vampire ordinaire. Elle avait pour la première fois relevé ses longs cheveux et dévoilait ainsi un cou délicat qui lui conférait un port de tête inimitable. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe de mousseline noire avec un ruban en satin noir également qui la ceinturait sous la poitrine et mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Rosalie n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, elle était largement surpassée par Ellen!

Aussitôt, je l'attrapai par la taille et posai mon autre main sur sa joue. Doucement, elle fit courir ses doigts froids sur mes lèvres ce qui me donna des frissons incroyables.

- Je te plais comme ça? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ingénu.

- Oh oui, m'exclamai-je en la faisant rire. Tu me plais toujours de toute manière.

Ne pouvant plus y résister, je déposai mes lèvres dans son cou enfin dévoilé et humai l'odeur fraîche de sa peau tandis que ses lèvres froides effleuraient ma joue.

- Et moi alors, de quoi ai-je l'air? intervint soudain Mona que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

- Très belle aussi mais pas autant qu'Ellen, répliquai-je en rigolant face à sa petite moue qui voulait bien dire qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas de la faire passer après sa sœur.

Bien sûr, elle était elle aussi d'une élégance incroyable dans une robe rose pâle qui magnifiait son teint de vampire et lui donnait un air très romantique avec ses cheveux bouclés. Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Mona dans cette soirée, outre le fait de se faire belle, était bien sûr de rencontrer d'autres vampires et son impatience nous fit partir aussitôt de l'appartement pour rejoindre ma famille.

Arrivé à destination, je sortis de la voiture et invitai Mona et Ellen à me suivre. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir l'immense chance de plaire à cette femme divine que je menais par la main. Je les sentais toutes deux fébriles à l'idée de se retrouver avec tant de leurs semblables. Que devrais-je penser moi qui devais avoir bien piètre allure dans cette assemblée de vampire?

Toute la famille nous attendait dans le salon, somptueusement décoré en rouge et or par Alice et Rosalie qui avaient dû se dépêcher pour tout finir avant que nous arrivions. Précédant les deux sœurs, j'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai devant Emmett et Jasper qui se battaient pour savoir qui devinerait le premier qui était Mona et surtout qui était Ellen.

Je me retournais vers Ellen et eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son visage avant d'être tiré en arrière par Edward. Jamais je n'avais vu un membre de ma famille dans cet état. Ses lèvres, qui m'avaient embrassé si peu de temps avant, étaient retroussées et laissaient voir des dents blanches et acérées, ses narines étaient dilatées et ses yeux étaient devenus deux fentes sombres et effrayantes. Un grondement sourd sortait de sa gorge délicate et résonnait encore dans toute la maison quand je me retrouvais seul, enfermé dans ma chambre.

* * *

_Enfin, j'ai réussis à faire terminer un chapitre en plein suspense!!!! j'aime trop ça (mon côté méchante revient...)_

_Dites-moi quand même si vous aimez!!!! Reviews, svp..._


	12. Meurtrier

_Me revoilà, vous attendez la suite?_ _pourtant vous être nombreuses(eux) à avoir compris ce qui se passait... mais qui est le coupable???(non,non, ce n'est pas un polar...)_

_Avant le chapitre, les réponses:_

_**Fascination120**: oui, un peu de suspense ça fait du bien!!!_

_**Laurie**: ce que j'aime bien avec les fins de chapitre en plein suspense, c'est que ça fait apparaître des nouveaux noms dans les reviews!!! merci de lire ma fic!!!_

_**SoSo**: mais non, j'suis pas sadique ni machiavélique... juste un peu curieuse de voir les réactions à la fin d'un chapitre ôù je coupe en pleine action!!! C'est vrai que Rosalie est un personnage dur à cerner, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si méchante que ça... (faut lire_ Hésitation_ pour comprendre... j'en dirais pas plus, promis!!)_

_**Peopleforpeace**: waaah, j't'aime pas (je rigole bien sûr), tu as tout deviné, c'est pas drôle!!! et méchante Alice, je l'ai oublié celle-là. Bref, je n'ai pas pensé au don d'Alice mais je n'ai pas pu changer ma suite (trop, trop compliqué!!), disons qu'elle n'est pas très concentrée en ce moment (excuse minable, je sais). Tu me pardonnes cette erreur monnumentale???_

_**Love-edward-bella**(j'ai un peu simplifié le pseudo, je peux??): voilà la suite et la réponse à tes interrogations... (je me répète mais j'aime bien arrêter en plein suspense...). Oui, évidemment que j'ai adoré _Hésitation_!!! même les relations entre les personnages qui ont pu décontenancer certaines lectrices, je trouve que les caractères des personnages sont plus concrets (si on peut suposer que les loups-garous et les vampires puissent être concrets!!). Et toi, ton avis?? (sans trop en dire parce qu'il y a des personnes qui ne l'ont pas encore lu!)_

_**Morghanne**(tu as remarqué que tu écris ton pseudo différemment à chaque fois?): tu ne te trompe pas!!! mais sais-tu qui est le responsable??_

_**Marion**: sans aucune comparaison possible, c'est Stephenie Meyer qui gagne. Rhaaaaa, un an à attendre!!!!!!!_

_**Léti1515**: et voilà le suite (ça va, j'suis pas trop longue??). Peut-être as-tu raison, ou peut-être pas..._

_**EetB**: chouette une longue review!!! merci! Je partage totalement ton avis sur le livre, c'est vrai qu'Edward paraît malheureux, mais ça fait un peu parti de son caractère de tout prendre sur lui... Désolée pour le milieu du précédent chapitre (bataille de boules de neige), c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu baclé, il y a des jours où je n'arrive pas à sortir de bonnes choses... (ce n'est pas que Valentin soit chiant à décrire!) et puis il y a des scènes qui ne m'inspirent pas. Et puis ça me fait plaisir si ma fin rattrape mes faiblesses!!! merci merci!!! (PS: inhabituelle, et puis 'joie' et non 'joix', mais honnêtement, je m'en fiche des fautes d'orthographe dans les reviews!!!). Je suis allée voir sur allo-ciné mais il n'y a pas encore grand chose, ça ne devrait pas tardé comme le tournage doit commencé dans 2 mois... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème pour passer une adresse de blog..._

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: tu devines bien!!! mais qui??? voilà le chapitre pour le savoir..._

_**Theriel**: tu as... presque bon!!!_

_**Beautiful-Vampire**: ohlala, moi je ne veux pas que l'on m'accuse de meurtre (bien que ça colle à mon chapitre!), alors voilà la suite!!! Hésitation est fini depuis bien longtemps, malheureusement... (lu en une journée, trop vite...). Et j'ai adoré!!! on comprends mieux les personnages maintenant, leurs faiblesses notamment! mais je n'ai pas pleuré..._

_**Kiwoui**: en tout cas, merci pour ton enthousiasme!!! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te gâcher la suite du chapitre mais je quand même te rassurer. Ton hypothèse n'est pas la bonne mais elle aurait pu car j'ai longtemps hésité avec Emmett (justement parce qu'Edward nous raconte qu'il a flanché un ou deux fois, je sais plus). Donc ton hypothèse n'est pas totalement fausse, juste une petite erreur de personnage... et la réaction d'Ellen reste la même!! J'aime bien être méchante avec mes personnages!!! Bon courage pour ton travail... effectivement, je reprends le boulot demain. _**

* * *

**

**Ponit de vue d'Ellen**

**Chapitre 12: meurtrier**

Lui, ce monstre, il était là à se pavaner devant moi! Jamais je ne pourrais accepter qu'il vive après ce qu'il avait fait. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, ne plus le laisser vivre, ne plus lui laisser faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je me ruai vers lui et mordis sa peau souple et sans défaut jusqu'à ce que son sang vicié s'écoula autour de ma bouche. Je voulais le blesser, lui faire mal, ne plus lui laisser aucun répit, mais plusieurs mains m'en empêchèrent et me tirèrent violemment en arrière tandis qu'une petite brune se précipitait sur mon assassin.

J'entendais des cris autour de moi, ma sœur hurlait pour qu'on me lâche, Edward haussait la voix pour dire de mettre un certain 'Jasper' dans une autre pièce. Ce devait être le prénom de ce monstre, comment pouvait-il avoir une vie aussi normale après ce qu'il m'avait fait?

- Ellen, Ellen, regarde-moi, je t'en supplie, cria soudain Mona en attrapant ma tête entre ses mains.

Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, moi non plus à cause cette créature qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, pourtant je voyais bien à son visage que des larmes auraient pu y couler si ça avait été possible. Soudain, Mona m'envoya une claque qui me surprit plus qu'elle ne me fit mal.

- Arrête Ellen, tu me fais peur, murmura-t-elle alors que le silence était retombé autour de nous. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

- Mona, soufflai-je maintenant désemparée face à la situation. C'est lui.

- Qui Ellen? Qu'y a-t-il?

- C'est lui qui m'a… qui a…

Impossible, je n'arrivai pas à sortir ces mots qui faisaient remonter toutes ces images à moi, ses dents enfoncées dans ma peau, les miennes perçant la peau de mes parents et buvant leur sang, prenant la vie de ma sœur. Tous ces souvenirs affluaient dans ma tête, je serrai mes mains autour de mon crâne dans l'espoir d'apaiser cette douleur mais elle n'en était que plus forte. Je fermai fortement les yeux pour ne plus voir ces vampires qui m'entouraient, ne plus voir le sang immonde qui tâchait ma robe.

Un instant j'ouvris mes paupières et ne vis que Mona et une autre femme aux cheveux couleur caramel à mes côtés, passant une poche remplie de glaçons sur ma peau, comme pour me rappeler quel monstre j'étais moi aussi devenue. J'aperçu brièvement Edward qui se tenait la tête, il avait l'air de souffrir autant que moi.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Je ne sus pas depuis combien de minutes, combien d'heures ou combien de jours, j'étais restée prostrée ainsi. Je revins à la raison lentement, ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçus un rai de lumière pénétrer par la fenêtre et venir caresser le visage de Mona qui était allongée à même le sol à côté de moi.

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle vit mes yeux bouger.

- Mal, murmurai-je ne sachant pas comment expliquer l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

- Edward m'a dit ce que ce vampire avait fait, dit-elle de sa voix douce et rassurante. Edward… il a eut beaucoup de mal à sortir de ta tête, apparemment tu as revécu ta… mort… et ce qui a suivit.

Mona effleurait mes joues de ses mains si douces qui me réconfortaient un peu. Oui, j'avais revu tout mon passé d'un coup. La douleur était encore là, elle avait toujours été présente de toute manière, un peu atténuée avec le temps seulement.

- Où est-il?

- Qui ça Ellen?

- Notre meurtrier.

- Ils sont partis en ville, le temps que tu ailles mieux, répondit-elle après un instant de silence. Edward et Bella sont ici, et Carlisle, un membre de leur famille.

- Et Valentin? demandai-je soudainement ne sachant plus ce qui c'était passé pour lui.

- Il est là. Edward ne veut pas que tu le vois avant d'avoir parlé à Carlisle. C'est un peu leur chef à ce que j'ai compris.

Alors Valentin allait bien, s'était le principal, même s'il devait maintenant me détester d'avoir ainsi attaqué quelqu'un de sa famille. Le plus important c'était lui, moi mon bonheur était déjà perdu. Je me relevai lentement et m'aperçus que l'on m'avait simplement transporté dans le salon et installé sur un épais tapis.

Je restai assise, les bras autour des genoux, et essayai d'inspirer et expirer lentement et calmement, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré de toute la nuit. Tout était silencieux comme si aucune fête ne devait avoir eu lieu quelque temps auparavant.

- Combien de temps suis-je restée comme ça?

- Une nuit.

On était le matin alors le matin de Noël, celui qui aurait dû être mon premier Noël depuis quatre-vingt quinze ans. J'étais bien la seule à pouvoir gâcher un tel moment, un petit rire sans joie m'échappa à cette pensée plutôt déprimante. De légers bruits de pas s'approchèrent de nous, en tout cas ce n'était pas Valentin.

- Bonjour.

Une voix grave et douce me fit tourner la tête en direction de son propriétaire, sûrement le fameux Carlisle. Ce vampire, aussi blond que mon assassin, vint s'accroupir face à moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard était intense et rassurant, tout ce que j'y lisais c'était de la compréhension, de la compassion. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais confier tous mes états d'âme à cet homme qui semblait si sûr de lui.

- La crise est passée, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante. J'avais déjà entendu parler de tels chocs mais il est très rare qu'un vampire subisse ce que tu viens de vivre.

- Est-ce que je peux voir Valentin? le coupai-je incapable de me retenir.

Il me dévisagea sans me répondre pendant quelques instants et s'assit sur le canapé en semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me dire. Peut-être que Valentin ne voulait même pas me revoir.

- Je voudrais te parler avant ça, commença-t-il. Te parler de Jasper.

Ce nom me fit grimacer et Carlisle s'en rendit compte. Mais comment pouvais-je rester impassible quand il s'agissait d'un meurtrier dont je n'avais pas dû être la seule victime.

- Il sait que tu ne pourras jamais le pardonner, il ne s'y attend pas, ajouta-t-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Par contre, tu pourrais essayer de le comprendre, un peu, de comprendre son comportement sans pour autant lui pardonner. Tu connais déjà les pulsions meurtrières que nous avons. Edward m'a raconté que ta sœur et toi y avaient résisté seules. Mais tu as flanché au début, n'est-ce pas?

Ses yeux fouillaient mon regard comme pour lire lui aussi dans mes pensées. Bien sûr, j'avais tué mes parents et transformé ma sœur. Oui, j'étais un monstre moi aussi, mais s'il m'avait achevé au lieu de me laisser devenir comme lui, trois personnes auraient été sauvé.

- J'aurais préféré mourir, répliquai-je en détournant les yeux.

- Cela te surprendrais si je te disais que la plupart d'entre nous, y compris Jasper, pense comme toi? continua-t-il toujours aussi calmement. Il n'a demandé sa transformation à personne mais, au contraire de toi, il a été guidé par des vampires qui lui ont enseigné comment se nourrir de sang humain et pourquoi tuer toutes ces personnes était normal, pour eux. Il a été tenté dès le début, il s'est habitué au goût de ce sang, il a renoncé à son âme sans comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Aurais-tu pu résister à un tel enseignement? Tu ne pourrais pas répondre à cette question et moi non plus.

Lentement, je tentai de comprendre ces paroles qui me bouleversaient. Je ne pouvais pas le juger, c'était vrai, mais jamais je ne pourrais cesser de le rendre responsable de mon enfer et de celui de Mona. C'était lui le responsable et rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait.

Un bruit de voiture me fit relever la tête. D'autres vampires arrivaient, seulement une partie de la famille ou la totalité.

- Ça va aller? demanda Carlisle qui en savait manifestement plus que moi sur ce qui m'attendait.

- Il est là?

- Oui, il veut te voir. Je l'ai appelé quand tu as repris conscience.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de le revoir, si je pourrais me maîtriser. Mona était à côté de moi mais elle restait silencieuse et j'étais incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Après tout, elle aurait eut autant de raison de m'en vouloir que j'en avais envers mon assassin. Je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer mentalement son prénom, c'en était pathétique.

Les pas se rapprochaient et je commençai à paniquer de plus en plus. La main de Mona vint se nicher dans la mienne et m'apporta un peu de réconfort mais ne m'empêcha pas de sursauter quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il serait bientôt là et je ne savais toujours pas quels étaient mes sentiments à son égard.

Il était maintenant en face de moi, pendant un instant il me regarda, puis détourna rapidement les yeux. Un pansement était appliqué à l'endroit de ma morsure, sûrement en garderait-il une marque, si la peau des vampires pouvait résister à presque tout, une blessure d'un autre vampire ne guérissait pas aussi bien. L'idée que je l'ai marqué à vie me fit bizarrement du bien, comme s'il payait un peu pour son crime. Il restait là, face à moi, silencieux. L'atmosphère était lourde mais ce n'était pas à moi de parler, j'attendais qu'il me dise quelque chose.

- Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te demander, dit-il enfin d'une voix un peu éraillée. N'en veux pas aux autres pour m'avoir accepté dans cette famille. Je suis le seul à blâmer pour tout le mal que j'ai fait.

Il s'inquiétait pour les autres, pas pour lui. Pouvait-on changer à ce point?

- Je n'en veux pas aux autres, murmurai-je. Seulement à toi.

Je me levai, je voulais quitter cette pièce. Je parvenais à conserver mon calme mais sa présence m'était difficilement supportable.

- Je veux voir Valentin, s'il vous plaît, implorai-je en me tournant vers Carlisle.

- Il ne tient plus en place lui aussi, répondit-il dans un sourire. Il est dans sa chambre.

Je me retournai pour sortir du salon. Il était toujours là et je devais passer devant lui pour rejoindre l'étage. Je fermai brièvement les yeux et serrai les poings pour me calmer. Quand je rouvris mes paupières, il était parti, sûrement pas très loin mais je n'avais plus à l'approcher.

Rapidement, je montai à l'étage et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Valentin. Avant même que je ne toque à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Edward et Bella en sortirent.

Edward avait la peau plus blanche que d'habitude, on aurait pu dire qu'il avait été malade. Lui et Bella m'adressèrent un petit sourire qui me réconforta, ils n'avaient pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Ils semblaient plutôt compatissants et encourageants.

Je pénétrai enfin dans la chambre de Valentin et le retrouvai allongé sur son lit, me tournant le dos, il avait gardé ses vêtements d'hier soir. Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis sur le bord de son lit. Lui ne bougea pas, savait-il que c'était moi qui était auprès de lui? Doucement, je passai ma main sur son front et le sentis tressaillir.

- Excuse-moi, Val, murmurai-je. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée.

Il sursauta comme jamais et je me retrouvai presque instantanément dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me fit un bien fou et je sentais que j'allais enfin pouvoir revivre aussi normalement que possible. Son amour était toujours là et cela seul comptait à mes yeux.

* * *

_Bon, beaucoup avait deviné qu'Ellen avait retrouvé celui qui l'avait transformé, mais dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez!!!!_


	13. Pardon?

_Je crois que j'avais dit que j'allais ralentir dans le rythme de post, mais finallement non... donc, voilà rapidement la suite!!! _

_**Amira**: merci!! ne t'inquiète pas pour Jasper, avec moi, tout va toujours mieux..._

_**Mini-goth**: pauvre non-lectrice d'_Hésitation_...(tu l'as quand??) c'est vrai que l'on y apprend plein de choses mais je t'assure avoir écrit le chapitre précédent avant d'avoir lu le livre!!! Je n'explique pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas tué, je sais qu'il ya quelques failles dans ma fic mais c'est compliqué de tout faire coïncider, disons que quelqu'un s'approchait et qu'il risquait d'être surpris (peu probable pour un vampire, je sais!!!), il y aurait bien une autre raison possible mais il faut avoir lu _Hésitation_ pour ça!!! Merci pour tous les compliments de ta review!!! d'autant plus que tu n'as pas trouvé la grosse faute quye j'ai faite (et que d'autres ont trouvé): Alice aurait dû voir ce qui allait se passer... j'ai fait une bourde, désolée (tu vois je te préviens même de mes erreurs que tu ne vois pas!). J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas..._

_**Laurie**: c'est vrai que j'ai longtemps hésité avec Emmett (à cause du passage auquel tu fais allusion), mais j'ai finallement porté mon choix sur Jasper qui n'a pas été toujours 'végétarien'! en tout cas, merci pour ta review!!_

_**Léti1515**: ohlala, merciii!!!! C'est vrai que je suis moi aussi un peu gênée quand les chapitres sont longs à venir alors je n'aime pas faire patienter trop longtemps!!! (faut dire aussi que j'ai le temps pour écrire, alors je vais plus vite, ça prend quand même du temps)_

_**Love-edward-bella**: et oui, vous êtes nombreuses à avoir trouvé ce qui allait se passer (bien qu'Emmett ait aussi été suspécté...). ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes chapitres sont attendus, merci!!!! et ça fait aussi plaisir de répondre à toutes ces reviews, je trouve normal que je prenne du temps pour ça vu que d'autres en prennent pour m'écrire leur review!!_

_**SoSo**: tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ce qui se passait à la fin du chapitre? alors effectivement avec toi mes effets de surprise ne sont pas éventés!!! c'est vrai que j'ai hésité avec Emmett, mais je voyais davantage Jasper dans le contexte (il n'a pas toujours été végétarien puisqu'il ne l'ait devenu qu'une fois qu'il a rencontré Alice). Encore merci!!!_

_**Morghanne**: pourtant en cherchant bien il y a des erreurs dans ma fic... je suis contente que tu ne les voyes pas!!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: merci!!! et la suite, c'est pour maintenant..._

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: alala, voilà la deuxième personne super percpicace qui trouve ma grosse bourde!!! j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé au don d'Alice (maudite Alice!!), désolée pour cette erreur, je ferais plus attention à l'avenir... C'est vrai que je n'ai pas déaillé les réaction de la famille mais comme j'écris avec le point de vue d'Ellen, il faut se dire qu'elle est trop concentrée sur Jasper pour penser à observer les autres vampires présents! _

_**EetB**: pour commencer, oui je connais le blog, j'y vais régulièrement pour voir s'il y a de nouvelles infos mais je n'ai pas pris l'habitude de laisser des commentaires. Bon, revenons à ta review, tout d'abord: merci!!! Et puis je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit le chapitre avant même qu'Hésitation soit sorti, alors j'avoue que je suis assez fière de moi pour le coup!!! (tout ne colle pas mais quand même...) Pour la longueur du chapitre, il ne faut pas trop s'y habituer!!! celui-ci est plus court par exemple mais j'en ai aussi des plus longs (ce n'est pas toujours très régulier!). _

_**Marion**: c'est vrai qu'en fin de compte Jasper est attachant, surtout dans Hésitation quand on en connait un peu plus sur lui (si tu ne l'as pas lu, je n'en dis pas plus!), mais il n'a pas toujours été un gentil vampire quand même, pas toujours 'végétarien', il faut bien qu'il en paye le prix à un moment ou à un autre... (je sais, j'suis méchante!!!). Je n'aime pas moi-même attendre quand je lis une fic, alors je ne vous fait pas attendre... _

_**Katia/kiwoui** (OK, la relation sera faite pour les prochaines fois): snif, méchant ordinateur/internet/site (je sais qui est le responsable) qui me prive de tes supers longues reviews!!!! Et oui, c'était Jasper, mais tu n'étais pas loin quand même!!! Ellen ne va pas lui pardonner comme ça mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça dans le chapitre suivant..._**

* * *

**

**Point de vue de Valentin**

**Chapitre 13: pardon?**

- Ellen, soufflai-je la tête dans ses cheveux. J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

Enfin, elle était là après cette nuit interminable où on m'avait empêché de la voir. J'en voulais encore à Edward qui s'était montré aussi inflexible dans sa décision. Comment pouvait-il m'interdire de voir Ellen? Ne comprenait-il pas l'inquiétude qui me rongeait alors que je percevais ses gémissements de temps à autre?

Au matin, alors que le calme était revenu dans la maison, il m'avait tenté de m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Edward captait les pensées de manière un peu affaiblie en général, mais là, il m'avait avoué avoir eu peur de se perdre lui-même dans les pensées d'Ellen qui étaient si fortes qu'il n'était pas parvenu à s'en détacher. Elle avait énormément souffert cette nuit là, et cela me faisait d'autant plus mal que je n'avais pas pu être auprès d'elle.

Jasper. Je lui en voulais mais il faisait parti de ma famille. Après tout, Edward avait lui aussi tué des humains, et même si ceux-ci étaient des criminels, rien ne nous assurait qu'il n'avait pas tué un père, un enfant, un amant. L'amour n'a pas de raison, toutes ces personnes pouvaient être aimées, Edward avait fait la même chose que Jasper en définitive, pour ne citer qu'eux.

Je ne savais pas comment Ellen allait réagir pour Jasper, et je ne comptai pas lui en parler maintenant alors que je pouvais enfin l'avoir près de moi.

- Val, je t'en supplie, ne deviens pas comme nous, dit-elle dans un murmure rauque. Je ne veux pas que tu puisses un jour m'en vouloir comme j'en veux à… lui.

- Je n'en voudrais jamais à personne, ce serait mon choix, répondis-je gêné par cette discussion que j'aurais préféré éviter pour le moment.

- Moi, je m'en voudrais, conclu t-elle. Je t'en prie, pour moi, abandonne cette idée.

Non, je n'abandonnerai pas, pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de revenir là-dessus, je préférai m'occuper seulement d'Ellen pour l'instant. Elle s'était lovée contre moi, en boule tel un petit chat apeuré. Je la serrai encore plus fort pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que j'étais avec elle.

- Tu sais, c'est moi qui suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier, dis-je pour changer de sujet. Si tu n'étais pas venue, tu n'aurais pas rencontré Jasper.

Elle ne répondit rien mais restait calme dans mes bras. Mon cœur battait à un rythme soutenu et devait faire un bruit assourdissant pour elle qui avait placé sa tête contre mon cœur. Doucement, je lui caressais les cheveux en les faisant glisser entre mes doigts.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment tout gâché ou on peut encore essayer de fêter Noël? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Ellen, tu n'a rien gâché et il n'est jamais trop tard. Tu veux qu'on aille chez toi avec Mona?

J'étais heureux qu'elle puisse de nouveau penser à de bons moments mais je ne voulais surtout pas lui imposer la présence de ma famille. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus demander à Jasper de partir, c'était également sa famille.

- Non, Val, je voudrais le faire ici, avec tout le monde. Si tu es d'accord.

Elle s'était redressée et me faisait face. Je pouvais revoir ce visage, ses yeux dorés et ses lèvres rouges. Rien que la contempler ainsi me fit sourire, je ferais tout pour elle. Elle me rendit mon sourire et posa une de ses mains glacées sur ma joue.

- Je ne veux pas t'enlever à ta famille et je… j'aimerais aussi en faire… partie, murmura-t-elle en conservant un petit sourire timide. Je sais que… Jasper sera là, mais il m'a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça et je ne le laisserai pas m'empêcher de fêter mon premier Noël depuis près d'un siècle. Autant te dire tout de suite que, pour moi, il ne sera pas là. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais l'accepter mais pas tout de suite. Tu comprends?

Sa voix était devenue dure, rageuse, et triste quand elle parla de Jasper mais je restais quand même abasourdi par ses paroles. Elle était prête à redescendre et à tolérer sa présence. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle pourrait en supporter autant aussi vite. En tout cas, j'admirais son courage et n'étais pas sûr que j'aurais pu réagir aussi bien.

- Tu es sûre? Je veux dire… ce ne sera pas trop… dur pour toi?

- Si, mais je ne peux pas vivre avec toi en refusant mon passé, répondit-elle en baissant la tête sans pour autant retirer sa main de ma joue. Je ne veux pas attendre pour affronter cette situation, je crois que plus le temps passera, plus ce sera pire, plus je lui en voudrais.

Plantant de nouveau ses prunelles dorées dans mes yeux, elle m'adressa un sourire franc qui me rassura sur son état d'esprit. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle se soit remit aussi rapidement de la nuit qu'elle avait dû passer, qu'elle s'apprête à affronter la présence de Jasper.

Après une dernière caresse sur ma joue avec le bout de ses doigts glacés, elle se leva et prit mes mains pour que je me relève à sa suite. Je me retrouvai debout en face d'elle et, instinctivement, mon cœur se remit à battre une chamade désordonnée qui me paraissait assourdissante même pour moi. Le rire clair et inattendu d'Ellen résonna dans ma chambre. Sans prévenir, elle emprisonna mon visage de ses deux mains et prit avidement possession de mes lèvres. Répondant à son baiser, je l'étreignis comme jamais, serrant son corps froid contre moi, je savais parfaitement que je ne risquais pas de lui faire de mal. Ses lèvres se faisaient étrangement pressantes et je sentis aussitôt le danger. Même si je ne le voulais pas, je me libérais instinctivement de l'étreinte d'Ellen et me retrouvai assis sur mon lit.

- Excuse-moi Val, dit-elle précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas…

Mon sourire la prit apparemment de court et la coupa dans sa phrase.

- Moi je n'ai rien contre, Ellen. Mais peut-être pas aujourd'hui même si ce serait mon plus beau cadeau de Noël. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres, continuai-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Nous sortîmes rapidement de la chambre mais je la laissais ensuite y aller à son rythme pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Plusieurs fois, elle s'arrêta et inspira profondément avant d'avancer de nouveau. Parvenus en bas de l'escalier, elle me décocha un petit sourire, me prit la main et pénétra d'un coup dans le salon où tout le monde était réunit.

A l'entrée de la pièce, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea Jasper pendant de longues secondes où personne n'osa parler. Enfin, elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers sa sœur qui se trouvait à l'opposé de Jasper. Mona ne semblait pas autant affectée par la présence de celui-ci, elle avait d'ailleurs toujours parue accepter plus facilement sa condition de vampire. Après tout, Jasper ne lui avait rien fait à elle et elle avait pardonné à Ellen d'avoir tué leurs parents et de l'avoir transformé. Mona avait un caractère qui lui faisait accepter la vie comme elle venait, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Ellen, comment vas-tu? s'inquiéta aussitôt Mona.

- Mieux. Tu me présentes, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je en lui serrant un peu plus la main. Voici Carlisle et Esmé qui sont les parents adoptifs de toute la tribu. Je n'ose quand même pas les appeler mes grands-parents.

Carlisle répondit avec un hochement de tête et un sourire accueillant, tandis qu'Esmé s'approcha et prit Ellen dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne pus entendre.

- Rosalie et Emmett, continuai-je en désignant le couple qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.

- Prend bien soin de Val, je compte sur toi, dit Rosalie avec un sourire un peu pincé.

Peut-être aurais-je dû prévenir Ellen des caractères de chacun avant qu'elle ne les rencontre. Rosalie pouvait paraître froide au premier abord alors que ce n'était nullement le cas. Emmett était beaucoup plus extraverti et il le démontra encore cette fois-ci en venant nous serrer tous les deux dans ses bras et nous souhaitant un joyeux Noël avec une voix qui se voulait une imitation du père Noël mais qui aurait fait peur à n'importe quel enfant, et même à n'importe quel adulte.

- Jasper et Alice, dis-je enfin après un instant d'hésitation qui, j'espérais, n'avait pas blessé les deux intéressés.

- Ellen, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, intervint Alice.

Je la remerciai intérieurement de ne pas trop en vouloir à Ellen d'avoir attaqué son mari.

Tandis que Jasper adressa un bref hochement de tête embarrassé à Ellen qui l'ignora totalement, Alice s'approcha vivement d'elle et surprit tout le monde en prenant Ellen dans ses bras.

- J'aime Jasper et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, dit-elle à haute voix dans l'intention évidente d'être entendue par toute l'assemblée, y compris moi. Malgré tout, je ne veux pas que ça nous empêche de faire connaissance. Toi et ta sœur faites partie de la famille maintenant.

* * *

_Pour une fois, je ne mets pas mon autocritique mais j'attends avec impatience vos réactions (bonnes ou mauvaises)!!!!_


	14. Grippe

_Nous voilà déjà au chapitre 14!!! encore 5 chapitres... c'est fini dans pas longtemps!!!_

_**EetB**: merci!!! (snif... review courte, mais après tout, si c'est pour dire que c'est bien...). J'avais peur de ne pas avoir trouvé les bonnes réactions avec les personnages, tu me rassures!!! j'espère continuer comme ça, en tout cas je fais tout pour!!_

_**Léti1515**: oui, c'est vrai qu'il a évolué le petit Valentin. Je te préviens quand même que ce sera la dernière fic sur cette lignée, je me lance dans une suite d'_Hésitation_ après ça..._

_**SoSo**: ohlala, tout le monde était pressé aujourd'hui... pas grave. En fait, je prends moins de plaisir à écrire les chapitres où il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, je préfére écrire quand le rythme est plus soutenu ou quand j'essaye de faire quelque chose de drôle (je rigole toute seule en tapant sur mon clavier!!). Certains chapitres sont nécessaires pour faire avancer les choses... L'action revient bientôt après ce chapitre pas très utile dans l'histoire mais que j'avais envie d'écrire._

_**Alison** (le prénom, c'est plus sympa!): encore mercii!!! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jasper, il devrait s'en remettre!!! Je vais bientôt commencer à écrire ma suite d'_Hésitation_ mais je ne la posterais pas tout de suite pour avoir le temps d'écrire quelques chapitres d'avance et aussi laisser le temps à certaines de lire _Hésitation

_**XxjustineblainxX**: mais oui, Ellen n'a-elle pas fait la même chose avec sa soeur?? Elle devrait finir par comprendre Jasper..._

_**Marion**: c'est vrai qu'Alice est toujours gentille, ça serait une idée de lui faire pousser une petite colère..._

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: oh... la deuxième qui m'écrit une review en vitesse donc super courte!!! enfin, merci quand même!!!_

_**Laurie**: mais si, en cherchant bien il y a pleins d'erreurs dans ma fic (Alice aurait dû voir Ellen attaquer Jasper par exemple!!!). En tout cas, merci de ne pas les voir!!!_

_**Kiwoui**: et oui, Alice sait bien détendre l'atmosphère!!! ça me fait plaisir que le couple Ellen/Val te plaise bien, pour moi réussir à créer mes personnages, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance!! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Mona, elle a un caractère à prendre la vie du bon côté!! Je suis très flattée que tu attendes ma fic comme ça tous les soirs: merciiiii!!!!! J'attends tes hypothèses... (vas-tu trouver??)_

_**Peopleforpeace**: Alice dit en général ce qu'elle pense... mais moins qu'Emmett!!! (elle m'énerve juste quand j'oublie de prendre son petit don en compte dans mon histoire!!! n'hésite pas à me signaler d'autres erreurs, certaines peuvent être corrigées!!)_**

* * *

Point de vue d'Ellen**

**Chapitre 14: grippe**

Malgré un début… catastrophique, ce Noël fut une fête inoubliable pour moi. Je parvins à faire abstraction de la présence de Jasper. D'ailleurs, les Cullen, y compris Jasper lui-même, m'aidèrent dans ce sens en m'incluant dans la famille avec beaucoup de tact. Malgré tout, je fus grandement soulagée lorsqu'_il_ repartit avec toute la famille. Nous passâmes un jour de l'an beaucoup plus détendu entre nous, Edward, Bella, Mona, Valentin et moi. Ce fut la première fois depuis des décennies que j'accueillis une nouvelle année avec autant de bonheur.

Mona me fit beaucoup rire au moment de minuit lorsqu'elle me lança un coup d'œil pour avoir mon autorisation pour faire la bise à Valentin. Tant qu'elle ne le croquait pas, il n'y avait pas de problème, même si je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur de le voir aussi proche d'une autre femme que Bella ou moi. Était-ce de la jalousie? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'eus le droit à mon baiser qui était bien différent de ce qu'avait pu avoir Mona avant moi!

Je pris rapidement l'habitude de chasser plus régulièrement pour pouvoir être avec Valentin sans trop ressentir l'envie de goûter à son sang. Chose étrange, je m'habituai peu à peu à son odeur qui, même si elle restait délicieuse, n'attisait plus autant ma soif. J'eus tout le loisir d'en parler avec Edward lorsque nous allions chasser ensemble, il avait vécut une situation tellement semblable avec Bella que s'en était troublant.

Mona commençait cette nouvelle année joyeusement. Au lieu de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs par rapport à son histoire d'amour interrompu avec Henry, ma propre histoire avec Valentin et celle d'Edward et Bella, lui redonnaient courage et espoir de vivre elle aussi quelque chose d'aussi exaltant et passionné.

Malheureusement, l'année ne commença pas aussi bien pour Valentin. Il n'était pas venu me rejoindre ce matin-là et j'étais inquiète car c'était la première fois qu'il manquait notre rendez-vous. Je m'empressais d'aller chez lui pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Arrivée devant la grande maison blanche, je m'apprêtais à actionner la sonnette quand Edward m'ouvrit la porte, il m'avait sûrement aperçu approcher.

- Bonjour Ellen, je me doutais que tu allais venir rapidement, fit-il d'un ton calme qui me rassura un peu. J'allais t'appeler pour te prévenir mais le médecin était encore là et j'attendais qu'il s'en aille.

- Le médecin? m'inquiétais-je aussitôt.

- Rien de grave, Val a la grippe, il va juste falloir qu'il se repose quelques jours et qu'il reste au chaud, m'expliqua-t-il après m'avoir fait rentrer.

- Bonjour Ellen, tu viens voir notre petit malade, intervint Bella qui sortait de la cuisine avec une tasse d'où s'échappait une bizarre odeur de plantes. Viens avec moi, je monte lui donner ça.

J'avais presque oublié qu'un humain pouvait être malade de temps en temps. Je ne l'avais pas été depuis tellement longtemps que je ne rappelais même plus des sensations que l'on avait à ces moments là.

Bella entra avant moi dans la chambre après avoir doucement frappé à la porte. Valentin était couché dans son lit et disparaissait presque sous un nombre incroyable de couvertures même s'il paraissait plutôt avoir très chaud vu le rouge écarlate qui colorait son visage. Me voyant entrer, il se redressa un peu tandis que Bella lui glissait un oreiller dans le dos et déposait sa tisane sur la table de nuit.

- Je vous laisse, nous informa-t-elle. Ellen, je compte sur toi pour qu'il boive toute la tasse sans en laisser une goutte.

Je lui répondis avec un sourire, bien déterminée à prendre soin de mon malade.

- Ellen, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu ce matin.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère, répondis-je incrédule. Vu ton état, tu n'aurais pas pu mettre un pied dehors.

- Si, j'ai pu aller jusqu'à ma voiture mais Edward est venu me récupérer avant que je puisse démarrer.

Quoi? Mais qu'avait-il dans la tête pour vouloir venir me voir alors qu'il devait avoir au moins 40 de fièvre.

- Tu es malade dans tout les sens du terme, répliquai-je en souriant et déposant mes mains sur ses joues brûlantes. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer au lieu de risquer ta vie pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas, tu sais.

Jamais il n'avait eut la peau aussi brûlante et je voulus enlever mes mains pour ne pas que leur fraîcheur dérange Valentin, mais au moment où mes doigts se détachaient de ses joues, les mains de Valentin vinrent se poser sur les miennes pour les maintenir en place.

- Non, ça fait du bien, dit-il en fermant les yeux et poussant un soupir.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre pour t'aider? demandai-je en déposant mes lèvres sur son front.

- Me mordre, marmonna-t-il avec une voix rocailleuse.

- Tu délires, Val, le réprimandai-je.

- Hum, je ne serais plus malade, continua-t-il plus conscient que je ne l'avais cru.

- C'est vrai, tu seras juste mort, rétorquai-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Ellen, j'y arriverais, si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, souffla-t-il les yeux brillants de fièvre.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre de telles bêtises. Lâchant son visage, je m'allongeai et posai ma tête contre son ventre caché par l'épaisseur des couvertures. Une de ses mains attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et rejoignit mon visage, ses doigts se posant sur mes lèvres.

- Tu ne trouveras personne pour ça, répondis-je guère convaincue par mes paroles.

Il ne répondit rien. Était-il d'accord avec moi ou bien était-il tellement déterminé à faire une telle chose qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi continuer à essayer de me convaincre? Ses doigts chauds quittèrent mes lèvres mais je restai la tête contre lui, écoutant les battements plus ou moins réguliers de son cœur. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis le bruit régulier de sa respiration, il s'était endormi. Je me redressai et le regardai dormir.

Je ne me lassai pas de le voir ainsi. Mis à part sa maladie, le voir dormir était toujours un des moments que je préférai depuis les quelques jours où je pouvais venir le voir la nuit sans que personne ne s'en inquiète. Même si Valentin ignorait ma présence pendant son sommeil, Edward et Bella devaient être au courant mais ils n'avaient jamais vendu la mèche. En général, je partais avant que Valentin se réveille et retournai chez moi pour l'attendre. Cette petite routine m'emplissait de bonheur, d'autant plus qu'elle n'allait pas durer avec la reprise des cours dans une semaine. A ce moment là, je comptai bien rester jusqu'au réveil de Valentin pour pouvoir être avec lui le matin avant d'aller au lycée.

Je restai ainsi, la tête sur son ventre, contemplant son visage rouge de fièvre et pensant à ce que pourrait être notre vie. Bien sûr, il allait vieillir et j'étais persuadée qu'il m'abandonnerait quand la différence d'âge serait trop flagrante. J'y étais déjà préparée et comptai bien profiter des quelques années que nous pourrions vivre ensemble avant qu'il ne fasse sa vie de son côté.

Valentin gémit doucement pendant son sommeil, repoussant les couvertures qui semblaient lui tenir trop chaud. Je le recouvrais quand même tendrement et effleurai doucement sa peau brûlante du bout des doigts lui déclenchant des frissons qui me firent rire.

Était-ce le contact de ma peau froide ou le bruit de mon rire qui réveilla mon malade? Il paraissait en tout cas ravi de me voir à son chevet.

- Tu n'as pas bu la tisane que Bella t'avait rapporté, lui dis-je en lui tendant la tasse qui me semblait encore assez chaude.

Apparemment la tisane ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup et il était tout à coup beaucoup moins ravi de m'avoir à ses côté. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le choix et fut obligé de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte la décoction qu'il jugea abominable.

* * *

_Bon, le chapitre n'était pas vraiment utile dans l'histoire mais j'avais envie de rendre Valentin un peu plus humain!!! Donnez-moi votre avis!!!!!! REVIEWS !!!!!!!!_

_PS: je suis très rarement malade alors j'espère avoir bien décrit quand même..._


	15. Décision

_Après un chapitre de transition en quelque sorte, nous revoici dans le vif du sujet, l'action sera continue jusqu'à la fin maintenant..._

_**SoSo**: et oui, Valentin a ses faiblesses... mais il a Ellen à côté de lui! Je sais que leur relation ressemble à Edward et Bella mais je crois que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire avec cette ressemblance tellement cette relation me plaît!!! Plus que cinq jours? sauf si je ne poste pas tous les soirs..._

_**Laurie**: effectivement, c'était un chapitre 'repos' par rapport à l'histoire (pas pour Val, le pauvre...). L'action revient!!!_

_**Alison**(j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais fait abandonner ton pseudo si tu avais envie de le garder!): merci pour ta review du midi qui m'a permit de repartir au boulot après l'avoir lu!!!!_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: ah... voilà le témoin que j'attendais pour me dire que ma description de la grippe était conforme (ça va, tu es guérit?). C'est pas grave pour ta petite review de la dernière fois, l'important c'est qu'il y en ait une!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: chapitre agréable sauf pour Val!!! Et ben alors ton petit coeur, prends-en soin surtout!!!_

_**Léti1515**: c'est bien ça d'être humain pour Val, c'est être fragile!!! il en est d'autant plus attendrissant!!_

_**Coco-kaukau**: merci!!!! je continue..._

_**Kiwoui**: moi être très humaine, promis!!!!! (ça m'arrive quand même d'être malade mais rarement, mon médecin ne m'a pas vu depuis deux ans et demi et c'était pour faire une attestation d'aptitude pour mon boulot!!!). C'est vrai que l'histoire est plutôt calme pour l'instant mais l'action commence avec ce chapitre, qui fera plus que donner des indices d'ailleurs!!! _

_**Marion**: mais jusqu'où peut nous conduire l'amour!!! ce sera exactement le thème des prochains chapitres..._

**

* * *

Point de vue de Valentin**

**Chapitre 15: décision**

La grippe m'avait laissé affaibli pendant plusieurs jours. Super les vacances de Noël! La dernière semaine s'était résumée à dormir et rester enfoui sous ma couette. Heureusement, Ellen me tenait très souvent compagnie. Elle avait plutôt bien récupéré du choc qu'elle avait eut en revoyant Jasper, même si elle refusait d'en parler.

De nouveau le lycée, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y retourner. Je n'étais pas mauvais élève, ni bon élève d'ailleurs, mais la routine des cours et des contrôles me semblait bien longue. J'espérais que le système universitaire me conviendrait mieux. En attendant, je restais au chaud dans mon lit alors que j'avais déjà éteint mon réveil dix minutes auparavant.

- Tu vas être en retard, susurra une voix douce à mon oreille.

Cette fois-ci, mon réveil fut instantané et je me retrouvai assis dans mon lit, les cheveux en bataille, face à une Ellen toujours aussi parfaite et surtout très amusée de ma réaction.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? demandai-je anxieux de sa réponse.

- Oui, un petit moment, mais moins longtemps que les autres nuits, il a fallu que j'aille me préparer pour le lycée, répondit-elle mutine.

- Les… autres nuits? Que… que veux-tu dire?

- Tu devais bien t'en douter quand même, continua-t-elle sur un ton légèrement incrédule. J'ai toutes mes nuits de libre pour venir te voir dormir.

- Hum, c'est pas vrai, marmonnai-je plus contre moi-même qui n'y avais pas songé un seul instant.

Je me levai enfin et partis prendre ma douche sans rien ajouter d'autre. J'étais plutôt agréablement surpris de la présence d'Ellen, mais aussi gêné qu'elle me voie au réveil alors que c'était le moment de la journée où j'étais le plus bougon.

Enfin plus présentable, je retrouvai Ellen dans la cuisine où je pris mon petit-déjeuner en vitesse tandis qu'elle examinait mes céréales trempant dans le lait avec un air dégoûté.

- Regarde-moi plutôt, lui dis-je en soulevant son menton de ma main libre. Suis-je plus appétissant? Tu ne veux pas goûter?

La seule réponse que j'obtins fut un grognement de sa part et son éloignement. Au lieu d'être en face de moi, elle se tenait maintenant près de la porte de la cuisine, prête à sortir sûrement.

- Excuse-moi, marmonnai-je. Je vais essayer d'arrêter de dire de telles bêtises.

- Je ne le ferais pas, Val, répondit-elle en se rapprochant légèrement. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le redemander ni de vouloir me tenter.

- J'ai dit que je ne dirais plus de bêtises, pas que j'abandonnais l'idée de ma transformation. Je suis têtu, tu sais.

Pour toute réponse, elle me tendit mon sac de cours, m'embrassa tendrement et partit sans me laisser continuer la conversation. Encore plus grognon qu'au réveil, je rejoignis Edward et Bella qui m'attendaient dans la voiture. Je ne leur parlai pas pendant toute la durée du trajet et n'abordai que des sujets anodins de toute la journée.

Enfin, la fin des cours, et ce n'était que la première journée après deux semaines de vacances. La suite de l'année scolaire s'annonçait longue! J'étais prêt à demander à Edward de me déposer chez Ellen quand je m'aperçus que cette requête était inutile.

Ellen était là, elle m'attendait devant les grilles du lycée. Elle était rayonnante et ne semblait pas m'en vouloir pour ce matin. Elle ne semblait pas non plus se rendre compte de l'agitation qu'elle provoquait parmi les élèves de mon lycée. Malgré sa beauté qui aurait dû attirer une foule d'admirateurs près d'elle, son aura un peu inquiétante avait fait le vide autour d'elle. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les admirateurs en question de commenter cette divine apparition.

- Waah, la bombe, s'exclama Justin à côté de moi. Val, t'as vu ça.

- Hum, oui, j'ai vu, répondis-je avec un sourire que je ne parvenais pas à réprimer.

- Tu penses que c'est une nouvelle dans le lycée?

- Non, elle est dans un autre lycée.

Sans plus me préoccuper des questions de Justin, qui se demandait notamment comment je pouvais être aussi affirmatif, je rejoignis Ellen et pris sa main pour l'entraîner à l'écart de la foule curieuse.

- C'est gentil de venir me voir jusqu'ici, murmurai-je la bouche proche de son oreille.

Son baiser froid dans mon cou me fit légèrement sursauter, ce qui sembla lui plaire à l'entendre pouffer de rire. Préférant le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'attrapai son visage pour le diriger vers le miens et l'embrassai sans me soucier de ma sécurité. Rapidement, elle se détacha de moi, une expression furieuse dans le regard.

- A quoi tu joues, Val? me réprimanda-t-elle.

- Tu le sais bien, répliquai-je nullement découragé.

Je regrettai aussitôt mon entêtement quand je vis la tristesse envahir ses prunelles fauves. Je voulu l'attirer à moi pour m'excuser mais elle se libéra de mes mains qui avaient vainement tenté d'attraper les siennes.

- Si tu t'obstines, je pars, dit-elle dans un souffle douloureux qui me fit mal pour plusieurs raisons.

D'une part, je ne voulais pas la perdre, jamais je pourrais vivre sans elle désormais, d'autre part, comment pouvais-je rester éternellement à ses côtés sans devenir vampire à mon tour? Cette situation n'avait pas d'issue. Ou alors, je devais me résoudre à ne pas compter ni sur Ellen, ni sur ma famille, pour régler la question. Aussitôt cette solution en tête, sans avoir pris de décision définitive, je barricadais mon esprit encore plus fortement, priant pour que cela marche avec Alice même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir. La meilleure chose à faire était de ne prendre aucune décision ferme mais de garder en tête plusieurs possibilités pour brouiller les pistes.

Je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec Ellen, surtout si je devais faire quelque chose qui la mettrait très, très en colère.

- Je n'en parlerais plus, Ellen, annonçai-je en réitérant mon approche. Je ne peux pas te perdre alors je n'aborderais plus le sujet. D'accord?

Mon sourire eut apparemment l'effet escompté et Ellen vint se lover contre moi. Je passai mes mains dans son dos et tentai de lui faire oublier ces cinq dernières minutes en lui racontant ma palpitante journée de cours.

La soirée se passa beaucoup mieux, je ne dis pas un mot sur un éventuel changement de mon état humain et je la fis au contraire rire en lui racontant les réactions auxquelles je m'attendais au lycée pour le lendemain. Je n'étais pas pressé de rentrer chez moi, et surtout de quitter Ellen.

Je m'aperçus que je m'étais endormi chez elle seulement à mon réveil le lendemain matin. Sa main douce et glacée me réveilla en douceur en effleurant délicatement mes paupières qui avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Je clignai enfin des yeux et observai le visage sublime et ravi de mon amour.

- Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai prévenu tes parents que tu étais là.

- Bonjour, ajoutai-je également en passant ma main sur sa joue.

Son sourire était mon rayon de soleil du matin. Il éclairait son visage et faisait briller ses yeux dorés d'un éclat incroyable. En parlant de soleil, je pris enfin conscience que l'éclat de sa peau ne venait pas seulement de mon imagination mais du soleil qui entrait pas la fenêtre et faisait étinceler sa peau d'albâtre. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir sortir avec un tel temps ensoleiller, ni Edward d'ailleurs.

- Tu vas devoir aller en cours tout seul aujourd'hui, me confirma-t-elle. Et tu devrais d'ailleurs te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

- Ah oui, et comment si je n'ai pas mes affaires? demandai-je tout content d'avoir une excuse pour rater quelques heures de cours.

- Bella t'attend en bas avec la voiture et elle t'a apporté tout ce dont tu aurais besoin, répliqua-t-elle en me désignant un tas de vêtements et ma trousse de toilette.

Flûte! Je n'échapperais pas à mon cours de biologie. Poussant un soupir de déception, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et me résignai à ne pas revoir Ellen m'attendre à la fin de la journée.

La journée passa finalement assez vite, étrangement ce fut grâce à Ellen. Dès mon arrivée et à chaque intercours, je fus assailli par des questions sur cette si belle femme que je semblai bien connaître. J'étais fière d'Ellen, de sa beauté, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu gêné par l'attitude de cette bande de pervers qui ne pensaient qu'à la séduire. Si Bella n'avait pas été là pour les éloigner de moi, ça aurait certainement fini en bagarre.

A la fin de mon dernier cours, je m'éclipsai rapidement et affirmai à Bella que j'allais directement chez Ellen. Je tâchai de ne prendre aucune décision, j'avais une idée mais seules les occasions devaient diriger mes actions.

La première occasion se présenta très vite à moi. Un taxi libre était arrêté à un feu et je m'empressai de monter dedans pour demander au chauffeur de me conduire à Minneapolis. Juste Minneapolis, la suite dépendrait des possibilités qui s'offriraient à moi. Deuxième occasion, le chauffeur choisit d'entrer dans la ville en passant devant l'aéroport.

- Arrêtez-moi là, demandai-je avant de régler la course.

Je pénétrai dans l'aéroport, cherchant à me repérer dans cet immense hall d'où partaient plusieurs grands couloirs. Le guichet était heureusement juste en face de moi et je m'en approchai.

- Bonjour, à quelle heure part le prochain vol pour Florence, en Italie? demandai-je le plus poliment possible en gardant à l'esprit que je ne demandai qu'une information.

Rapidement, l'hôtesse pianota sur son clavier et m'informa qu'il y avait un vol pour New York qui partait dans une demi-heure et que je pouvais ensuite faire un changement pour Rome puis Florence. Trente minutes? Je n'aurais pas de meilleure occasion, je sortis aussitôt mon passeport légèrement mais habillement modifié - histoire d'être majeur - et le tendit en demandant un billet pour ce vol là.

- Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais il n'y a plus assez de temps pour faire enregistrer vos bagages, m'annonça aimablement l'hôtesse. Par contre, vous pouvez prendre le vol suivant dans quatre heures.

- Je n'ai pas de bagages, répliquai-je en posant ma carte de crédit à côté de mon passeport.

La femme me regarda d'un air étonné ce qui était bien compréhensible, qui voyagerait jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde sans prendre aucune affaire?

- Ça pose encore problème? demandai-je en espérant lui faire comprendre que je voulais vraiment ce vol.

- Euh… non, non, bien sûr, répondit-elle en recommençant à pianoter sur son clavier avant de me donner mon billet d'avion.

Bien, maintenant Alice était au courant et elle n'avait pas dû manquer d'avertir Edward. Le soleil était encore bien présent, il ne pourrait pas venir tout de suite. Bella conduisait bien moins vite que lui et elle mettrait plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver, elle sera obligée d'attendre le prochain vol, quatre heures après. J'espérais que ce délai me sera suffisant.

* * *

_Je pense que tout le monde a deviné ce qui allait se passer, mais le tout est de savoir comment!!!!_

_Les reviews baissent un peu en ce moment, snif!!! Je vais poster moins rapidement si ça me permet d'en avoir davantage (oh le méchant chantage!!!), j'ai même hésité à mettre ce chapitre en ligne tout de suite..._


	16. Inquiétude

_Désolée pour le chantage, il n'empêche que ça marche... un peu!!! Alors voilà la suite, sans retard!!!_

_**Peopleforpeace**: j'aime bien acclérer le rthyme de tant en tant dans l'histoire! le stress a du bon..._

_**Laurie**: tu trouves que Val est 'dingue'??! Tu n'as pas tout vu..._

_**SoSo:** nan, j'suis pas méchante, juste exigente (oh le vilain défaut)!!! c'est juste que je veux plein de reviews!!! c'est ma lecture à moi les reviews... Si si(la-sol-fa-mi-ré-do), ça le fait de vous faire stresser!!! De toute manière, j'ai rarement mit plus de trois jours entre chaque chapitre... alors j'suis gentille finalement??? (je cherche les compliments là!!). Plus sérieusement (car le début de ma réponse n'est pas très sérieuse quand même), tu as trouvé les mots justes pour Val: stupide et téméraire!!!_

_**Beautiful-Vampire**: moi j'veux bien poster rapidement... faut seulement me donner un peu de lecture!!! (enfin, je dis ça mais je n'en veux à personne quand y a pas de reviews, moi même je n'en, mettais pas au début...)_

_**Alison**: en fait, l'histoire de Val, c'est _Fascination_ (rencontre avec Ellen), un peu de mon imagination (l'affaire Jasper) et _Tentation _(Volturi), ce n'était pas prémédité au début mais il fallait bien des méchants dans l'histoire et je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout inventer!!! C'est super de savoir que ma fic est attendue!!! rien que pour ça je poste la suite!!! PS: je suis déjà en pleine relecture d'_Hésitation_, surtout qu'il faut que je le laisse à ma petite soeur après..._

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: sous la pression, je pense que je vais continuer à poster à ce rythme (sauf empêchement!)!!! Honnêtement, tu penses qu'Edward et Ellen ne pardonneraient pas à Valentin??? C'est peut-être une idée remarque, comme sadisme c'est pas mal..._

_**Thériel**: bien sûr qu'il est parti à Voltera!!! Il faudra encore attendre un peu pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe..._

_**Kiwoui**: ohlala, la seule raison de te connecter?? c'est trop gentil, pour la peine, voilà la suite!!! Tu espères beaucoup de choses dit donc, tu verras bien si tes espoirs seront ou non récompensés!!!_

_**Léti1515**: ben, j'suis bien obligée de couper quelque part, surtout que maintenant on passe au point de vue d'Ellen!!! (faut attendre le prochain chapitre pour revoir Val!!)_

_**Coco-kaukau**: merci!!! j'espère que ça continuera..._

_**Andy:** ben oui, c'est pas beau le chantage, mais si ça m'apporte ta review, ça en vaut la peine!!! Il fallait bien des méchants pour la suite, alors les Volturi sont de retour!!!! Emmett en colère?? c'est une idée..._

**

* * *

Point de vue d'Ellen**

**Chapitre 16: inquiétude**

Les cours de Valentin avaient dû prendre fin depuis une heure et il n'était toujours pas là. Peut-être avait-il eu d'autres choses à faire après tout, il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter pour si peu. J'étais restée enfermée toute la journée en compagnie de Mona. Même si nous avions beaucoup discuté, Mona avait sans cesse des questions à me poser sur Valentin, la journée m'avait paru interminable sans sa présence.

Je tentai de l'appeler sur son portable sans succès. Je commençai à craindre qu'il m'en veuille pour mon refus. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne comme moi, qu'il connaisse cette envie de tuer chaque humain rencontré dans la rue, et ce sans aucune distinction, les enfants étaient également très 'appétissants' même s'il y avait moins à se mettre sous la dent. Jamais je n'aurais osé dire ça à Valentin et, en même temps, je voulais lui expliquer pour qu'il comprenne quel monstre se cachait dans chaque vampire. Je n'avais pas demandé à Edward et Bella jusqu'où ils étaient allés dans l'explication des modes de pensées vampiriques, mais j'étais à peu près certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas plus osé que moi d'aborder les sujets les plus délicats.

Je tournai en rond depuis déjà quinze minutes quand Mona se fâcha et me laissa seule au salon. Une heure et quart, Valentin aurait dû être là ou au moins me prévenir. Sottement, je sursautai quand mon portable se mit à vibrer, enfin. Je l'attrapai immédiatement et mon enthousiasme fut douché quand j'identifiai l'identité de mon correspondant, Edward. Je décrochai néanmoins, il pourrait sûrement me dire où était passé Valentin.

- Ed…, commençai-je aussitôt interrompu par son flot de paroles.

Je m'assis aussitôt sous le choc de ses paroles et restai à l'écouter, incapable de sortir un seul mot.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Je n'arrivai même pas à savoir si j'étais morte d'inquiétude pour lui ou si j'étais furieuse contre lui. Non, finalement, il était clair que j'étais plus morte de peur qu'en colère, sans aucun doute. Par contre, j'étais furieuse contre ce soleil qui nous empêchait de sortir pour rattraper cet imbécile.

Edward m'avait assuré que Bella était aussitôt partie à sa poursuite mais rien ne nous disait qu'elle allait pouvoir arriver à temps. J'étais bloquée chez moi et je ne pouvais que tourner en rond dans mon salon tandis que Valentin allait rendre visite aux Volturi. Soudain, je songeai à un détail dont Edward ne m'avait pas parlé. Je le rappelai aussitôt.

- Dis-moi immédiatement ce qu'a vu Alice pour la suite? exigeai-je d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas une réponse vague.

Au lieu de ça, je n'eus aucune réponse pendant plusieurs secondes qui me parurent durer des heures. Enfin, je perçue la longue inspiration d'Edward avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Je suis désolé, Ellen, dit-il alors que je retenais mon souffle. Alice ne peut pas voir ce qui n'est pas encore décidé. Tant que Valentin n'a rien demandé aux Volturi nous ne pourrons pas savoir ce qui se passera.

Alors il allait falloir que je m'angoisse encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice nous appelle pour nous dire ce que déciderait ce clan de vampires.

- Edward, qu'est-ce ce qu'ils vont décider d'après toi? demandai-je sachant pertinemment que sa réponse ne me garantirait rien.

- Connaissant Aro, je pense qu'il trouverait très 'drôle' de faire de Valentin un vampire vu son histoire, répondit-il avec une voix prudente.

- Son histoire?

J'attendis de nouveau de longues secondes avant de réentendre la voix d'Edward et le récit qu'il me fit me laissa stupéfaite. Ainsi, Valentin allait demander sa transformation aux vampires qui avaient condamné sa mère. Et Bella n'était pas aussi insensible au sang qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire.

Plus qu'une heure avant que le soleil ne soit plus gênant, Edward devait venir me chercher pour aller ensuite directement à l'aéroport.

Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois, encore Edward.

- Ellen, Bella vient de m'appeler, commença t-il d'une voix douloureuse qui n'augurait rien de bon. Valentin est déjà parti et le prochain vol ne nous permettra probablement pas de le rejoindre avant qu'il soit arrivé à Voltera.

Je ne répondis pas, raccrochai et me laissai tomber sur le canapé, désespérée. Mona ne m'avait pas quitté et fut immédiatement face à moi pour me réconforter, me soutenir. J'imaginais déjà le pire, Valentin, exsangue, allongé à terre, mort.

Mona ne cessait de me parler, de me dire qu'il n'allait pas mourir, qu'il serait peut-être vampire mais qu'il serait toujours là, avec moi. J'entendais à peine ce qu'elle me disait et me concentrai pour reconnaître le bruit de la voiture d'Edward qui ne devrait plus tarder. Le soleil était maintenant assez bas pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. De toute manière, Valentin était déjà dans l'avion et ça, nous ne pouvions plus rien y faire.

Dès que le ronronnement du moteur de l'Audi, et surtout le crissement des pneus, résonnèrent dans la rue, je descendis rejoindre Edward à toute vitesse sans réellement me soucier d'éventuels humains. Si l'un d'eux me voyait, il penserait sûrement avoir rêvé et se pincerait le bras pour revenir dans la réalité qu'il n'avait jamais quitté. Je fus à peine surprise de voir Mona me suivre.

Je montai dans la voiture tandis que ma sœur s'installait sans un mot à l'arrière. Edward était aussi peu bavard que nous et conduisait le plus rapidement possible. Je regardai droit devant moi, cette route que Valentin avait emprunté quelques heures plus tôt avec ce projet abominable et insensé.

Je m'en voulais. Si j'aurais su qu'il était prêt à de telles extrémités, peut-être aurais-je flanchée, ou j'aurais tout fait pour l'en empêcher quitte à ne plus jamais le lâcher d'une semelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé partir mettre sa vie en danger dans une ville remplie de vampires avides de sang humain. Voltera était censée être une ville sûre étant donné que les vampires se nourrissaient à l'extérieur, mais comment réagiraient-ils à un humain appétissant qui viendrait leur dire: « Eh, oh, mordez-moi, j'ai bon goût! ».

- Bella nous attend avec les billets dans le hall d'embarquement, dit enfin Edward d'une voix triste et inquiète. Je partage tes angoisses, Ellen, tu n'es pas la seule à te sentir responsable, continua-t-il en fixant ses yeux remplis de culpabilité sur les miens qui ne devaient pas exprimer autre chose que ce sentiment.

Nous partîmes aussitôt rejoindre Bella qui faisait les cent pas dans le hall, les billets à la main. Elle était en larmes, je l'enviais de pouvoir extérioriser ses émotions ainsi. Moi, j'avais l'impression d'être insensible alors qu'une douleur atroce me dévorait le ventre et la poitrine. Peur de ne plus jamais revoir Valentin.

Je l'enviais aussi quand je vis Edward se précipiter vers sa femme pour l'enlacer, la serrer contre lui et chuchoter à son oreille pour la calmer. Mona dû sentir ma peine et me prit dans ses bras. L'étreinte d'une sœur était réconfortante mais ne remplaçait pas celle d'un amour. En fin de compte et sans le vouloir, le geste de Mona me fit plus mal qu'autre chose et je me libérai doucement de ses bras. Je m'éloignai d'eux et partis m'asseoir dans un coin calme.

Encore deux heures avant de partir. L'avion de Valentin devait faire une escale à New York mais notre vol n'était pas plus direct même si nous avions l'espoir de mettre moins de temps quand nous serrons arrivés en Italie. Valentin en sera réduit à accéder à Voltera en taxi ou en bus. Pour nous, un emprunt de voiture s'imposait.

Si certaines fois les minutes m'avaient parus durer des heures, celles-ci parurent durer des siècles et je désespérais de pouvoir monter dans cet avion, pouvoir bouger et non rester ainsi, immobile. Enfin, les passagers de notre vol furent appelés, nous fûmes les premiers à monter dans l'avion.

* * *

_Chapitre nécessaire mais je pense que vous attendez toutes (tous?) celui avec Val à Voltera!!! La suite demain soir (sauf imprévus...) mais reviews quand même s'il vous plaît (c'est demandé poliment en plus!!)!!!!!!_


	17. Mordez moi

_Alors en fait, figurez-vous que je me suis plantée dans le compte de mes chapitres... j'en ai 20, donc ça en fait un de plus. Et peut-être même 21 parce que ma petite soeur chérie veux que j'en fasse un autre pour la fin, j'essayerais..._

_**SoSo**: comme toujours, merci pour tes reviews, je suis à chaque fois super contente de les lire!!! Tu aimes bien l'angoisse? je vais continuer un peu comme ça (tu remarqueras le premier verbe de ce chapitre... pas fait exprès!!). Pour tes questions... bientôt les réponses dans les chapitres qui vont suivre!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: bientôt... on commence dans ce chapitre mais il faudra aussi attendre les suivants!!_

_**P'tite froggy**: bienvenue dans ma fic!!! (je suis toujours super heureuse quand je vois des nouveaux pseudo!!!) et un grand merci à toi pour ta review!!!_

_**Kiwoui:** si tu trouves que je te laisse sur ta faim, tu ne vas pas être déçue de la fin de ce chapitre... Désolée, je n'ai pas fait rappliquer tous les Cullen, je n'y ai pas pensé et puis ça aurait été compliqué à gérer!!! Je crois que tu vas devoir patienter encore un moment avant d'avoir toutes les réponses à tes questions..._

_**Alison**: et non, finalement il reste un chapitre en plus, peut-être 2!!! Et puis encore merci pour tes radotages!!!! Tu sais que tu me donnes un coup de vieux... si toi tu es une grand-mère, je suis une arrière grand-mère... 25ans, misère je suis vieille!!! et pour continuer dans les confidences, et comme tu m'as donné ton prénom, moi c'est Fanny (tu remarqueras l'originalité du pseudo, sans commentaire!!!)_

_**Peopleforpeace**: désolée, le stress n'est pas fini..._

_**Léti1515**: eheh, la suite tout de suite!!!_

_**Laurie**: quand je commence avec le suspense, j'aime bien faire durer la chose, alors il ne faut pas espérer en finir immédiatement avec ce suspsense..._

_**EetB:** tu ne m'écris pas de reviews à chaque chapitre mais quand tu m'en envoies une... whaaaou, merci!!!! je crois que tout ça rattrape toutes les reviews que je ne reçois pas!!!! (ohlala, le mot 'magnifique' deux fois!!!)_

_**Coco-kaukau**: voilà la suite... _

_**Bmw** (réponse chapitre 13): bien sûr qu'Ellen s'en veut d'avoir tuer ses parents et transformer sa soeur, mais elle en veut encore plus à Jasper d'avoir permis ça, elle lui en aurait moins voulu s'il l'avait tué complètement... j'espère avoir répondu à ta question! En tout cas, merci de lire mes fics!!!_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: faire du mal à Val? nan, je l'aime trop pour vraiment le torturer... (ce qui ne signifie pas que tout est bien pour lui!). Désolée pour mes erreurs de français, je ne fais pas toujours attention quand j'écris et ne je vois pas toutes les fautes à ma relecture... mais avec des remarques comme ça (je suis nullement vexée, ne t'inquiète pas!!), j'espère pouvoir bientôt lire une de tes fic sur _Fascination_, je crois que tu m'en as parlé... (merci pour ta réponse, ça m'a fait extrèmement plaisir!!!!) et puis comme ça je pourrais me venger sur tes fautes, NA!!! (sauf si t'en n'as pas...)_

**

* * *

Point de vue de Valentin**

**Chapitre 17: Mordez-moi**

J'angoissai, pas de ce qui allait suivre puisque je le voulais et que je me persuadais que les Volturi préféreraient me transformer plutôt que me tuer. Non, j'angoissai de savoir ma famille, mes parents et surtout Ellen se ronger les sangs pour moi. Ils étaient sans aucun doute sur ma trace et me suivaient de peu. Il fallait que j'aille vite une fois arrivé à Florence.

Le petit avion qui faisait les vols intérieurs en Italie se posa enfin dans le petit aéroport de Florence et j'en sortais précipitamment, ne passant que par les contrôles de routine sans m'attarder davantage.

Sitôt sorti, je guettai un taxi et aperçu, à mon grand désespoir une file d'attente d'une dizaine de personnes qui patientaient pour avoir leur taxi. Je n'étais du style à passer devant tout le monde mais je me foutais bien de ce qui était impoli aujourd'hui.

Un taxi libre arriva enfin et je tentai de monter avant la femme qui s'apprêtait à faire mettre ses bagages dans le coffre. Le chauffeur était déjà à moitié sorti de son véhicule pour attraper les valises de sa cliente quand je m'incrustai sur le siège arrière et lui mettais une liasse d'euros dans la main en lui indiquant seulement le nom de la ville « Voltera ».

La cliente malheureuse et les autres personnes qui attendaient m'insultèrent copieusement, selon ma déduction face à leur expressions furieuses vu que je ne comprenais pas l'italien, mais le chauffeur ne se fit pas prier face à cette aubaine. Soulagé d'être enfin en route, je m'installai au fond de mon siège et tachai de ne pas penser à Ellen.

Sans m'en rendre, je m'endormis sur la banquette arrière et ce fut le conducteur qui me réveilla en me secouant sans douceur et baragouinant des paroles qui m'étaient incompréhensibles. Je lui tendis une deuxième liasse de billet et le vit repartir la mine réjouit.

Le plus dur restait maintenant à faire pour atteindre mon but, trouver la demeure des Volturi. Edward et Bella m'avaient parlé succinctement de cette famille dirigeante qui était le clan le plus puissant dans la communauté des vampires, je savais dans quelle ville ils habitaient mais ensuite j'étais perdu.

Je m'enfonçai rapidement au cœur de la cité, elle était déserte aussi tard dans la soirée. Je recherchai d'éventuels passants qui pourraient me renseigner, même si je n'avais que le nom de « Volturi » à leur donner. Personne, la ville était comme abandonnée. Je m'avançai encore davantage dans les ruelles sombres avec le maigre espoir de tomber sur un vampire qui me laisserait la vie sauve pour me conduire à ses chefs.

Je tournai dans la cité pendant une bonne heure, sans cesser de penser que le temps jouait contre moi. Si Edward devait venir ici, ce dont je ne doutais pas, il aurait tôt fait de trouver les Volturi et de se faire introduire auprès d'eux. Pour moi, au contre, arriver à les atteindre, même en ayant trouvé leur demeure, risquait d'être plus compliqué.

Enfin, je sentis ma chance revenir. Je me retrouvai devant un bâtiment ressemblant à un hôtel luxueux et dont le hall d'accueil, à la décoration cossue, abritait trois vampires en train de discuter, deux hommes et une femme. Autant jouer le tout pour le tout, je pénétrai dans cette demeure et m'avançai vers l'hôtesse d'accueil au sourire aimable. Pourvu qu'elle comprenne l'anglais!

- Buongiorno, commençai-je avec le seul mot italien que je connaissais avant de continuer en anglais. Je voudrais voir les Volturi.

Je n'avais pas ajouté le « s'il vous plaît », non pas par impolitesse, mais cette formule me semblait déplacée dans le contexte.

- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur? répondit-elle dans un anglais parfait alors que les trois vampires s'étaient aussitôt retournés.

Je tachai de ne pas leur prêter attention, tout en étant conscient que les battements accélérés de mon cœur devaient trahir ma nervosité.

- Je voudrais rencontrer Caïus, Marcus et Aro, ajoutai-je n'étant même pas sûr d'être au bon endroit.

L'hôtesse tourna la tête vers le trio de vampires avec une expression interrogative. Je soupirai, soulagé d'être à la bonne adresse. Aussitôt, je rigolai intérieurement en me demandant ce que ces vampires pouvaient bien penser de mon attitude et notamment de mon dernier soupir.

- Bonsoir, je peux peut-être vous aider? intervint un des deux hommes.

Je me retournai et fit face à un vampire de stature moyenne, le teint pâle, les cheveux châtains et coupés courts mais surtout avec des prunelles rouges qui me déstabilisèrent un instant. Rapidement, pour un humain, je repris contenance et me tins droit devant eux.

- J'ai une demande à faire aux Volturi, réitérai-je.

- Et que leur voulez-vous, insista-t-il alors que ses deux acolytes s'étaient positionnés autour de moi.

- Ce que j'ai à dire ne concerne qu'eux, affirmai-je fier d'avoir gardé une voix assurée.

- Mais pourquoi se déplaceraient-ils pour un…

- … humain? continuai-je pour lui faire comprendre que je savais pas mal de choses.

La femme, superbe vampire aux cheveux bruns et à l'allure hautaine, émit un grognement menaçant avant de se faire reprendre par le dernier de la bande, de stature plus petite mais non moins impressionnant. Ce dernier s'adressa à ses compagnons sans que je puisse y comprendre un traître mot. Les deux vampires acquiescèrent à ses paroles avant qu'il ne prenne l'ascenseur et nous laisse patienter dans le hall.

Essayant d'adopter une attitude décontractée, j'attrapai un magazine, en italien, et m'asseyais dans un fauteuil. Les vampires ne me lâchèrent pas des yeux, tout en continuant leur discussion incompréhensible pour des oreilles humaines. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir réapparaître le vampire manquant qui s'adressa directement à moi.

- Tu as apparemment réussi à éveiller la curiosité des Volturi, m'annonça t-il d'une voix velouté et mielleuse qui contrastait avec son allure. Je vais te mener à eux.

Il reprit aussitôt le chemin des ascenseurs avec les deux autres vampires et patienta le temps que je les rejoigne. Autant dire que l'atmosphère dans cette petite cabine n'était pas des plus relaxante. J'entendais moi-même mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure et me maudissais pour cette faiblesse. Je regardai anxieusement les numéros des étages défiler et fus surpris d'être arrivé aussi vite.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un large couloir. Mes pieds se posèrent sur une épaisse moquette rouge sang qui me donna des frissons. Je relevai la tête pour ne plus voir cette couleur funeste et observai les murs surchargés de tableaux anciens, probablement de grande valeur.

Les trois vampires me menèrent devant une porte en bois foncé et s'arrêtèrent quelques instants avant d'ouvrir le battant. La femme entra en première, puis ils me firent pénétrer dans la pièce en me suivant. Nous nous trouvions à présent dans un salon éclairé par de douces lumières qui créaient une ambiance chaleureuse et décontractée, sauf pour moi.

Dans un fauteuil, un vampire à l'allure étrange était installé et leva son regard vers moi dès que je mis un pied dans la pièce. Il portait de longs cheveux noirs qui faisaient ressortir sa peau translucide, bien plus blanche et plus fine que le teint déjà habituellement pâle de tout autre vampire. Il était vêtu d'un ample vêtement noir qui contrastait vivement avec la décoration moderne du salon.

Il se leva vivement tandis que les trois vampires l'encadraient, et se dirigea vers moi, un sourire curieux sur ses lèvres fines.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête pour marquer son intérêt.

- Je suis venu vous demander une faveur, monsieur, dis-je sans répondre à la question.

- Oh… accordez-moi au moins votre nom alors, répliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je m'appelle Valentin…

Je m'arrêtai ne sachant pas si donner mon nom était bien judicieux. A la réflexion, mieux ne valait ne pas trop en dire, je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes à mes parents.

Ne me voyant pas continuer, le vampire reprit la parole.

- Peut-être aurais-je dû me présenter avant, mais vous semblez connaître beaucoup de choses sur nous alors que nous ne savons rien de vous, à part votre prénom. Bien, je me nomme Aro et vous avez demandez à me voir, entre autre.

Me voilà donc devant le vampire qui pouvait tout savoir de ma vie en effleurant ma peau. Aussitôt, je barricadai mes pensées et remerciai intérieurement mes parents de m'avoir au moins parlé des dons des Volturi à défauts de m'avoir donné d'autres renseignements.

- Alors jeune homme, que voulez-vous?

- Devenir vampire, répondis-je d'un ton déterminé.

* * *

_Alors, vous m'en voulez de finir mon chapitre comme ça??? et ben, c'est comme ça et pas autrement!!!_

_Il me faut des reviews pour pouvoir poster la suite... si, si, c'est une nouvelle fonction du site... Merci d'avance (je pense que la politesse fonctionnera mieux que le bluff)_


	18. Volturi

_Je me suis tenue à un chapitre correspondant à un point de vue depuis le début, mais là je fais une petite entorse à cette règle, je change donc de point de vue en cours de chapitre (le moment est plus intéressant pour Valentin tout simplement)._

_**Alison**: oui, j'aime bien couper aux moments critiques!!!! Bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer!!!! moi je ne me gêne pas depuis le début pour le faire avec tout le monde (je mes 'vous' seulement quand je m'adresse à plusieurs personnes), en fait, si tu me vouvoies, tu me rajoutes au moins 10 ans, Arg... Merci beaucoup pour les infos, je savais pour la sortie du tome 4 en anglais mais j'ignorais que l'actrice avait été choisi (en même temps, il faut qu'ils se dépêchent si le tournage doit commencer en février!), le choix me paraît bien vu les photos de l'actrice, je croise les doigts pour ne pas être trop déçue quand ils auront choisi pour Edward (c'est impossible selon moi...)_

_**Katia** (kiwoui, j'ai bien retenu?): boh, j'suis pas une méchante alors c'était pas du vrai bluff... Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas écrire la suite à ma place??? (bien que c'est déjà écrit) bon, effectivement je ne fais pas dans l'originalité pour la fin, donc tu as déjà tout deviné!! (enfin pas tout à fait mais presque, une deuxième adoption me semble très improbable). J'espère que tu liras quand même la suite..._

_**Peopleforpeace**: ouais, j'suis gentille!!! surtout quand on me dit plein de gentilles chose, merci beaucoup beaucoup!!!! bonne lecture pour la suite..._

_**Laurie**: oh oui, Val est un peu suicidaire et surtout inconscient du danger!!!! mais sans ça l'histoire serait moins 'drôle'..._

_**Léti1515**: voilà le prochain chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas que sur Ellen..._

_**XxjustineblainxX**: ah... je suis contente que ma fin plaise bien, j'aime le suspense!!! surtout que la suite arrive rapidement!_

_**Beautiful-Vampire**: et qui a dit que j'allais poster ce soir?? bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, je poste la suite ce soir... (mais peut-être un peu tard)_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: oh oui, une review!!! et puis non, j'ai pas envie de mourir!!!! je vais arrêter d'écrire moi si on m'envoie de telles menaces (t'es pas la première, on m'a déjà promit l'enfer!!!). Mais bon, tu te rattrapes avec la politesse (les petits mots magiques)... alors voilà la fin du suspense!!!_

_**SoSo**: moi aussi j'aime bien Aro!!! il est fascinant comme personnage... j'aime bien écrire les passages où il est présent! Génial, tu vas avoir Hésitation!!!! tu vas pouvoir lire ma suite que je commencerais à la poster alors!!! enfin, d'ici là trrrès bonne lecture, savoure bien ce bijou et ne m'oublies pas pour autant... Dernière minute!!! je viens juste d'avoir ta deuxième review... moi aussi je suis dégoûtée quand ça ne passe pas en entier, ça m'enlève plein de super lecture!!! Et voilà, je divulgue mon âge et je me sens vieille tout à coup(comment ça c'est beaucoup??)...ah les 15 ans ça fait loin, j'étais en seconde... (ohlala, ça fait vieille mémé tout ça!!). Mon prénom me plaît bien (mis à part sa signification en anglais, regarde dans un dico...), c'est pour ça que j'ai gardé un pseudo proche, et toi je pense pouvoir deviner que c'est Sophie??? (mais je me trompe peut-être...). J'suis trop contente... après ce chapitre j'aurais dépassé les 200 reviews si tout se passe bien!!!!_

_**Akito**: oh oui, ça fait toujours plaisir une review!! je suis super contente que tu lises ma fic et que tu l'apprécies!!! Désolée pour les répétitions, ça m'énerve moi aussi quelques fois mais je ne peux pas faire autrement..._

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue d'Ellen**

**Chapitre 18: Volturi**

Enfin Voltera, nous apercevions la ville perchée sur pic rocheux. Alice ne nous avait toujours pas contacté, cela devait signifier soit que Valentin n'était pas encore arrivé face aux Volturi, soit que ceux-ci n'avaient pas pris de décision.

La tension était insoutenable dans la voiture et la vibration du téléphone d'Edward n'arrangea rien. Il attrapa aussitôt son portable et décrocha.

- Alice?

Un long silence s'ensuivit seulement rompu par un grognement d'Edward. Quand il raccrocha enfin, il nous mit aussitôt au courant de la vision d'Alice.

- Valentin a été introduit auprès d'Aro mais il n'en dit pas assez pour l'instant pour le convaincre de se faire transformer. Aro ne le laissera pas vivre s'il n'en dit pas plus. Cela fait déjà presque une heure qu'ils sont en pleine discussion. Apparemment, Val a réussi à diminuer la perception d'Alice sur lui.

Je retenais ma respiration et fermai les yeux sans pour autant empêcher l'image du corps livide de Valentin. Douloureusement, l'air reprit le chemin de mes poumons inutiles tandis que je rouvrais les paupières pour observer les immenses murailles de la cité médiévale. Edward conduisait vite et ne ralentit nullement lorsque qu'il pénétra dans la ville. Se faufilant dans les ruelles sombres, il s'arrêta sur la place centrale et nous indiqua brièvement le bâtiment à trouver avant de s'élancer pour arriver le plus rapidement possible. Nous le suivîmes toutes les trois et nous retrouvâmes dans un hall d'entrée avec une humaine qui nous observait d'un air impassible.

Edward se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers et gravit rapidement les trois étages, nous sur ses talons. Arrivés dans un long et large couloir, cinq vampires nous firent face.

- Edward? accueillit d'un air surpris une petite créature aux courts cheveux châtains et à la voix étrangement fluette.

- Jane, il faut que nous voyions Aro, immédiatement, répliqua Edward d'un ton déterminé et ferme.

- Il est occupé, il faudra attendre, répliqua-t-elle sans se douter une seconde du but de notre venue. Bonjour, Bella, ajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire froid. Et voilà deux nouvelles personnes.

Edward n'avait pas quitté la dénommée Jane des yeux tandis que celle-ci m'observait bizarrement.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de faire les présentations, répondit-il sèchement. Les occupations d'Aro nous concernent également.

- Hum…, sembla-t-elle réfléchir. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Peut-être arrivions-nous à temps pour empêcher cette bêtise. Jane pénétra dans une pièce au fond du couloir et une odeur familière me parvint au moment où elle ouvra la porte. Valentin était là, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Edward était comme statufié alors que je ne parvenais pas à tenir en place. L'attente dura quelques minutes et elle était insoutenable. Pour un peu et j'étais prête à pénétrer de force dans cette pièce où Valentin pouvait mourir à tout instant. Edward posa sa main sur mon bras comme pour me calmer. Il paraissait tellement soucieux lui-même qu'il n'y parvint pas vraiment. Jane ressorti enfin, toujours avec son petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

- Aro et… Valentin vous attendent, déclara-t-elle en faisant signe aux autres vampires de nous laisser passer.

* * *

**Point de vue de Valentin**

Sans que je m'y attende, au contraire d'Aro qui avait tourné la tête en direction de la porte, une femme de petite taille entra discrètement dans la pièce. La peau aussi blanche que ses congénères, elle possédait une grâce infantile étrange et dérangeante. Sans me prêter la moindre attention, elle s'adressa directement à Aro sans que je ne puisse rien y comprendre. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et sourit de plus belle.

- Ah… Edward et la fameuse Bella, soupira-t-il enfin alors que des frissons me parcouraient tout le corps. Alors, vas-tu maintenant me dire tout ce qui t'amène ici?

Effectivement, je n'avais plus le choix et probablement plus le temps, mais autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Je tendis vivement la main, espérant que ce moyen irait réellement plus vite pour lui expliquer la situation. Levant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, il s'approcha néanmoins de moi et effleura ma main. J'attendis, impatient que cette épreuve se finisse même si je ne sentais rien de ce qui se passait.

- Étonnant, murmura Aro. Tiendrais-tu de Bella?

- Comment ça? m'exclamai-je un peu perdu.

Nom d'un chien, je bloquai toujours mes pensées et apparemment j'arrivai à contrer le don d'Aro par ce moyen. Je tendis de nouveau ma main, à sa plus grande surprise, et il la reprit sans me poser davantage de question. Dès que sa peau douce et velouté frôla ma main, je baissai toutes mes barrières sachant pertinemment qu'Edward s'en apercevrait immédiatement.

Au bout d'un court instant, Aro retira sa main et émit un petit rire discret, il était visiblement ravi par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Fais-les entrer, dit-il en s'adressant à la vampire qui était restée à nous observer.

Alors tout était perdu, Edward et Bella m'avaient retrouvé à temps. Aro ne me quittait pas des yeux, une expression amusée animait son visage étonnant.

- Je crois bien que je vais répondre à ta requête, murmura-t-il avant que ma famille me rejoigne.

Edward pénétra le premier dans le salon, une expression furieuse sur le visage, suivi par Bella visiblement bouleversée, pourtant c'était elle qui me soutenait le plus dans mon projet de devenir vampire. Vint ensuite Ellen et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, étrangement je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle viendrait. Son regard était plein d'une tristesse douloureuse qui me fit mal, elle devait me détester à présent de la faire souffrir autant. Mona la suivait également. Ils étaient donc tous là pour moi et je m'en sentais encore plus mal à l'aise, comme si pour la première fois je parvenais à comprendre que mon projet de venir voir les Volturi était insensé. Par contre, je comptai toujours devenir vampire car cet avenir était ce que je souhaitais.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que la situation est… savoureuse, s'exclama Aro en s'adressant à mes parents.

Le visage de Bella reflétait une souffrance incroyable que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Elle était blême et j'aurais même parié qu'elle était prête à s'évanouir.

- Il n'en est pas question Aro, laissez-nous partir avec Valentin.

La voix d'Edward était assurée mais ses poings fermés, avec une telle force que ses articulations étaient encore plus blanches que sa peau, trahissaient sa tension nerveuse et sa colère.

- Valentin, viens ici, m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton réellement furieux cette fois-ci.

J'obtempérai sachant ma cause perdue, je tournai le dos à Aro et m'approchai d'Ellen qui me lança un regard indéchiffrable que je ne pus supporter bien longtemps. Enfin à ses côtés, j'attrapai ses mains qu'elle ne tenta pas d'enlever, et murmurai des mots d'excuse auxquels elle ne répondit pas à mon grand désespoir. Voilà comment tout gâcher, maintenant même mourir était un avenir qui me convenait si je devais vivre sans l'amour d'Ellen.

- Alors comme ça vous lui avez tout caché, continua Aro sur le même ton chaleureux. Valentin veux-tu connaître ton histoire, ou plus exactement la mort de ta mère.

Je me figeai à ces derniers mots, qu'est-ce que ma mère biologique venait faire ici? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui soutenait Bella dans ses bras. Des larmes silencieuse s'écoulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle me regardait. La pièce était silencieuse, personne n'avait reprit la parole et tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi.

- Comment ma mère est-elle morte? demandai-je enfin en prenant conscience que c'était cette question que tout le monde, moi y compris, attendait.

- Je… je n'ai pas eu… le choix, Val, bégaya Bella, des sanglots plein la voix.

S'ensuivit un récit que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre. Je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même d'être venu ici et d'avoir déclenché tous ces souvenirs. Ainsi ma mère était morte, tuée par Bella et tout ça pour me sauver. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce que je ressentais, colère ou compassion pour Bella. Ellen se montra tout à coup plus présente, posant sa tête sur mon épaule pendant que j'essayai d'imprimer tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Bien, déclara Aro visiblement satisfait de lui. Il faut maintenant statuer sur le sort de notre cher Valentin.

Alors que je grimaçai à la mention de 'notre cher Valentin', Aro se tourna vivement vers Edward et le fixa silencieusement avant de quitter la pièce. Tout le monde resta immobile durant un bon moment, n'osant pas briser le silence. Enfin, Edward se remit à respirer et se tourna vers moi. Son regard était triste et accablé. De nouveau, je m'en voulu, trop tard, de leur faire autant de mal à cause de mon obstination.

- Tu dois sortir de cette pièce soit mort, soit mordu, m'annonça Edward d'une voix faible que je ne lui connaissais pas. Nous aurions dû accéder à ton désir dès que tu l'avais décidé pour éviter cette épreuve supplémentaire. Je suis désolé Val.

Les larmes de Bella continuaient à ruisseler sur son visage, Mona restait à l'écart alors qu'Ellen m'enlaçait dans une étreinte désespérée. Attrapant son menton et menant son visage vers le mien, je pris avidement possession de ses lèvres pour savourer mes derniers instants humains. Je me délectai de cette peau froide, dure et lisse qui serait bientôt mienne, j'inhalai l'haleine fraîche d'Ellen et humai l'odeur sans pareille de sa peau.

- Je le veux Ellen, chuchotai-je à son oreille.

- C'est ma faute, excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle alors que sa voix partait dans des aigus douloureux.

- Non, c'est grâce à toi. S'il te plaît, mords-moi.

Je pensai qu'Ellen protesterait, se détacherait de moi en me répétant que jamais elle ne pourrait me faire ça. Je m'attendais à devoir insister et peut-être demander à Edward de la faire lui-même. Au lieu de cela, je perçu son haleine glacée me chatouiller le cou avant de sentir des dents acérés se poser sur ma peau et me mordre jusqu'au sang.

* * *

_Apparemment, la politesse ne tient pas toutes ses promesses... alors attention... pleins de reviews ou pas de suite... (je suis assez crédible là???)_


	19. Transformation

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review... snif, j'ai pas eu autant de lecture que je l'espérais!!! Mais merci quand même à toi lectrice (lecteur) anonyme..._

_Bon, j'arrête de pleurer sur mon sort (qui n'est pas si catastrophique que ça...)!!!_

_**Songes**: un grand merci de m'avoir suivie depuis le début... et de m'avoir laissé une review!!_

_**SoSo**: mince! j'étais à peu près sûre de mon coup avec le prénom... enfin Soraya, c'est très joli, très doux comme prénom!!! Pour revenir à ta review, oui, ça me semblait logique que ce soit Ellen qui le transforme, de même je serais déçu si ce n'est pas Edward qui s'y colle pour Bella!! Moi non plus je n'aime pas Jane, contrairement à Aro... Je ne sais pas si Val aura un pouvoir, ça ne fait pas parti de a fic en tout cas, à chacune d'imaginer!!!_

_**Peopleforpeace**: merci! je suis contente alors si j'ai bien retranscrit l'ambiance, ce n'est pas le plus facile!!! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur!!! Dis-le moi... (et c'est pas grave quand il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe ou des inversions de lettres!)_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: merci, merci, merci, merci... malheureusement ce n'était pas ces 'reviews' là que j'attendais, en tout cas, je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir la tienne!!! J'abandonne le chantage, ça ne marche pas, surtout quand je ne m'y tiens pas, si j'étais logique j'aurais attendu avant de poster ce chapitre, mais ça me fait trop mal au coeur de ne pas l'envoyer pour les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review (comme toi)..._

_**Laurie**: c'est vrai qu'Aro aurait pu décidé de la mort de Valentin, mais je pense qu'il est toujours content quand il y a un nouveau vampire..._

_**XxjustineblainxX**: j'espère que l'intérêt sera toujours là... et merci pour ta review qui est la n°200!!!! (ouais, je suis trop contente!!!)_

_**Coco-kaukau**: et oui, c'est toujours Bella qui souffre... pourtant je l'aime bien et je ne lui veux pas de mal!!!_

_**Katia**: j'ai pas tout compris à ta review... tu as bien lu mes deux premières fics??? parce que Bella n'est définitivement pas la mère biologique de Val!! ou alors tu partais dans un délire?(amusant d'ailleurs...)_

_**Alison**: nan, je veux pas ta mort... si pour que tu restes en vie il te faut la suite, alors qu'à cela ne tienne, la voici!!!! La suite d'Hésitation ne devrait pas trop tardée mais je veux en écrire quelques chapitres avant de commencer à poster (n°1 déjà écrit)..._

**

* * *

Point de vue d'Ellen**

**Chapitre 19: transformation**

Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne comme moi, je ne voulais pas lui faire subir ça. Je voulais qu'il reste humain, qu'il demeure l'homme que je venais de prendre dans mes bras. Je sentis sa main chaude se poser sous mon menton, soulevant ma tête pour atteindre ma bouche. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et sensuelles, son baiser passionné et brûlant. Je m'arrêtai de respirer et me concentrai sur le corps chaud de Valentin.

- Je le veux Ellen, murmura-t-il après avoir reprit son souffle suite à notre baiser.

- C'est ma faute, excuse-moi, répondis-je d'une voix aigue que je n'arrivai plus à contrôler.

Jamais je n'aurais dû rester avec lui, l'aimer était un crime. Un crime passionnel qui conduisait à la mort. Y avait-il une solution qui nous échappait? Un moyen de ressortir d'ici avec Valentin vivant et humain?

- Non, c'est grâce à toi, chuchota-t-il avec des accents presque reconnaissants. S'il te plaît, mords-moi.

Je me figeai à ces mots. Pourquoi demandait-il cela à moi? Ma tête posée contre son épaule, j'humai son odeur entêtante et approchai mes lèvres de son cou. Impossible de comprendre ce que je faisais. Je suivais mes instincts sans m'en rendre compte. Ce fut seulement quand son sang commença à s'écouler dans ma gorge que je pris conscience de ce que je venais de faire, j'avais mordu Valentin et, étrangement, je ne m'en voulais pas. Je goûtais à son sang d'une douceur incomparable, je sentais les battements de son cœur se calmer. La peur de ne plus entendre ses pulsassions me prit soudain au ventre.

Je compris enfin ce que je faisais, j'étais en train de tuer Valentin. J'ouvris vivement les mâchoires et détachai, difficilement, ma bouche de sa peau qui commençait déjà à devenir froide à l'endroit de la morsure. Il n'avait rien dit quand je l'avais mordu, même pas protester ou pousser un cri de douleur.

Je le tenais toujours dans mes bras et m'aperçus soudain qu'Edward était venu à côté de moi. Il prit Valentin et le coucha à terre alors qu'il commençait tout juste à gémir.

- Merci Ellen…, murmura-t-il d'une voix saccadée. Ne t'en veux pas… je t'en supplie… je… t'en suis… reconnaissant… merci.

Il avait fermé les yeux et sembla bientôt ne plus avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Un cri perçant retentit dans le salon, brisa le calme qui y avait régné quelques temps auparavant. Était-il normal que la douleur vienne si rapidement? La mâchoire crispée, le visage de Valentin était déjà luisant de sueur et de souffrance. Ses poings étaient fermés et du sang s'en écoulait, il s'était probablement entaillé les paumes avec ses ongles.

Je m'étais arrêtée de respirer pour éviter de reperdre le contrôle de mes pulsions face à l'odeur délicieuse de son sang encore humain. J'entendis Mona sortir discrètement du salon tandis que Bella et Edward demeurèrent avec moi près de Valentin.

Je tentai de lui faire rouvrir les yeux en posant mes mains sur ses joues, en lui parlant. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais avec lui, que je ne le quitterais pas. Que je m'en voulais, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- Si vous voulez bien suivre Dorian, il va vous conduire à une chambre, annonça Aro d'une voix calme et blasée.

Aucun de nous n'avait fait attention à lui et nous ne l'avions même pas entendu entrer dans le salon. Que m'importait ce monstre, Valentin était primordial à mes yeux, lui seul comptait.

Je posai mes lèvres sur le front brûlant de Valentin alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras. Il rouvrit les yeux un instant mais il me fut impossible de savoir s'il me voyait ou si ses yeux restaient aveugles à ce qui l'entourait. Pendant tout le trajet, je tenais la main agitée de frissons de Valentin. Par moment, Edward était obligé de s'arrêté pour déposer Valentin le temps que ses convulsions se calment.

J'étais horrifiée par son état et n'arrivai pas à prendre conscience que cela devait durer trois jours. Ma transformation avait-elle été aussi douloureuse? Le temps avait estompé ce souvenir, ce mauvais souvenir, et même la transformation de Mona me semblait lointaine.

Enfin, nous atteignîmes la chambre où nous allions devoir attendre en regardant Valentin souffrir mille morts. Edward le posa aussitôt sur le lit alors qu'il poussait un hurlement effrayant en se démenant à un tel point qu'il fallut s'y mettre à quatre pour l'empêcher de tomber du lit. Pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il allait bénéficier d'une accalmie. Il rouvrit ses yeux et planta son regard fiévreux dans le mien.

- Ça brûle, Ellen, murmura-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Aide-moi, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie.

Il avait attrapé mes mains et les tenait fermement dans ses paumes bouillantes. Ses yeux se révulsaient sous l'effet d'une nouvelle douleur alors qu'il serrait les mâchoires pour ne pas crier.

- Val, Val, criai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Je t'aime, tu m'entends? Je suis là, je ne pars pas.

Il lui fut impossible de retenir son cri bien longtemps et un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Je posai ma tête sur son cœur, je voulais entendre ses battements jusqu'au bout. Je ne comptais même plus les hurlements de douleur que poussait Valentin, je me concentrais sur son cœur, sa vie, son humanité.

Edward et Bella étaient restés à mes côtés, tout comme Mona qui était venue nous rejoindre. Durant ces trois journées interminables, ils sortirent à tour de rôle pour se reposer, se nourrir. La souffrance de Valentin était intolérable mais je ne pouvais pas le quitter de peur qu'il ouvre les yeux et que je ne sois pas là à ce moment. Ma main ne quittait pas la sienne, mes doigts étaient comme soudés à sa peau.

Le soir du deuxième jour, les battements de son cœur faiblirent peu à peu, je devais vraiment y prêter attention pour percevoir ses pulsassions. Je gardai ma tête sur sa poitrine jusqu'à l'ultime battement qui lui arracha le cri le plus douloureux que je n'avais jamais entendu. La ville, la région, le pays entier avaient dû frémir à cet hurlement inhumain.

La transformation n'était pas achevée, encore un jour. Le plus dur était passé, son cœur était inerte et sa respiration se coupait parfois pendant plusieurs minutes. Un vampire, Valentin était devenu comme moi, immortel et inhumain. Mais pas un monstre, si je me considérais comme tel, jamais lui ou Mona n'apparaîtraient comme cela à mes yeux.

Valentin reprenait conscience petit à petit, ses gémissements faiblissaient mais témoignaient toujours de la douleur de la transformation. Le venin, mon venin, parcourait maintenant la quasi-totalité de son corps. Sa peau était tiède et non plus brûlante à mon contact, il devait être glacé pour le toucher de n'importe quel humain. Je ne craignais plus désormais de lui faire de mal, de lui briser les os à la moindre étreinte trop forte.

A la moitié du troisième jour, je me rendis compte que plus jamais je ne verrais des étincelles dans ses yeux noirs, cette couleur était maintenant celle de la colère et de la faim pour son regard. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, ses prunelles pourpres me transpercèrent. Il avait soif, soif de sang, c'en était douloureux pour lui, son supplice n'était pas fini, loin de là.

- Ellen? murmura-t-il enfin la voix rauque d'avoir crié sans cesse depuis trois jours.

- Val, tu m'entends? Comment te sens-tu? m'exclamai-je heureuse que son agonie prenne fin. Oh… je suis désolée.

- J'ai encore mal. Ce n'est pas fini? Depuis combien de temps suis-je là? demanda-il dans une souffle.

- C'est fini, Val, le rassurai-je. Ça va aller maintenant.

Je n'en étais pas convaincue moi-même, comment pouvais-je lui promettre une chose pareille?

- Val? appela Edward. Que ressens-tu comme douleur? Décris-la-moi.

Bella était auprès de son fils avec Edward, elle serrait une des mains de Valentin tandis que je ne tenais l'autre. Elle avait cessé de pleurer après avoir tari toutes les larmes de son corps, son expression était triste, elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir son enfant dans cet état de souffrance, même si elle n'avait pas été contre sa transformation.

- C'est comme une… brûlure à niveau du ventre et un goût… acide dans la bouche, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- Il faut que tu viennes chasser, déclara Edward.

* * *

_Siou plaît, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette petite transformation!!!! Une review c'est pas long à écrire et ça me fait très, très, très, très plaisir!!!!!_


	20. Semblables

_Et bien nous voilà au dernier chapitre qui cloture l'ensemble de mes trois fics... j'espère que vous aurez appécié cette histoire sortie de ma petite tête (et j'espère en avoir encore d'autres à écrire, j'y travaille...). Je suis gentille, je termine par un looong chapitre avec les deux points de vue!!!_

_**Coco-kaukau**: j'ai hésité au début à ce que Valentin devienne vampire mais je ne voyais pas d'autre issue (comme pour Bella!!)_

_**The Fan!!!** (sympa le pseudo, très expressif!!!): merci à toi!!!!! pour l'intant je m'arrête ici, je devrais revenir dans quelques jours pour une suite d'_Hésitation

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: oui, ça me fait encore et toujours plaisir!!! ah!!! je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise parce que je suis assez fière de moi!! ça m'a bien plut de décrire la transformation avec un point de vue extèrieur. C'est vrai que le personnage d'Ellen peut paraître un peu pâle par rapport à Edward, j'ai hâte de recommencer à écrire avec le point de vue de Bella... Et oui, bientôt fini... j'ai failli écrire une partie avec la famille Cullen pour finir mais la fin de ce chapitre me semblait mieux. A toi d'imaginer si Val a un don ou non, moi je galère déjà pour trouver un don intéressant à Bella alors je n'ai pas beaucoup cherché pour Valentin alors que l'histoire s'arrête maintenant..._

_**Akito**: tu veux devenir vampire???!!! c'est douloureux!! et puis, on t'a pas dit que ça n'existait pas? _

_**Peopleforpeace**: oui, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire la transformation du point de vue d'Ellen, ça change de toutes les Bella qui souffrent!!! Et puis ça ne serait pas aussi 'drôle' si la transformation était indolore... non? d'ailleurs, je vais continuer à être un peu méchante, les débuts de vampire ne sont pas sensés être de tout repos non plus!!!_

_**Katia**: alors, petit résumé de ce que tu as raté dans les deux premiers épisodes (je te donne l'essentiel mais ça ne t'empêches pas d'aller les lire!) Aube: Bella transformée, don: reste en partie humaine (pleurs, rougissements, maladresse, nourriture humaine) et en partie vampire (force, sens, vitesse), elle doit passée une semaine seule avec les Volturi et Aro lui propose un marché, elle doit tué la mère de Valentin, se nourir de sang humain pour sauver Valentin alors bébé de 6 mois. Vie de famille: rien de particulier dans cette fic, ce ne sont que des épisodes de la vie de Bella, Edward et Valentin juqu'aux 16 ans de celui-ci. J'espère que tout ça t'auras éclairé sur ma fic!!!! Et puis ça me fait plaisir si la transformation t'a plut, j'en suis assez contente!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: et après la transformation, voici Valentin vampire..._

_**Alison**: et oui, c'est douloureux la transformation (enfin, selon les romans de Stéphenie Meyer), je suis contente si cette impression de souffrance s'est faite ressentir (nan, je veux de mal à personne!), enfin c'était le but!!! Dis de ma part à ton gentil PC d'être sage et de ne pas tomber en panne, d'accrod? faut être gentille avec le matériel informatique, je ne connais pas d'autres manières pour résoudre les problèmes (moi, nulle en informatique??). Tu es très sympatique toi aussi, à part que... j'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand tu me vois comme une adulte à qui tu devrais plus de respect!!!! bon, c'est vrai qu'à mon âge je pourrais être une des tes profs par exemple... mais sinon, il n'y a aucun soucis, tout le monde se tutoie sur le site (et moi la première alors que je ne connais personne). Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai une petite soeur de 18 ans (ça va, c'est plus proche pour toi comme âge...) et on est très proche!!! (surtout depuis que je lui ai laissé la chambre pour elle toute seule, n'est-ce pas Magali?! (c'est la soeur en question)). Bref, ne te prends pas la tête avec mon âge et continues à m'envoyer des reviews de la même manière, ça me fait troop plaisir!!!!_

_**Léti1515**: une nouvelle fois, merci!!! mais cette fic s'arrête à la fin de ce chapitre... J'espère te retrouver pour ma (mes) prochaine(s) fic(s)!!!_**

* * *

Point de vue de Valentin**

**Chapitre 20: semblables**

Mon corps était meurtri, je n'arrivais plus à faire la différence entre mes mains et la douleur de mes mains. Mon corps était devenu une plaie à vif. Une douleur prenait le dessus, au creux de mon ventre. Une brûlure pire que le feu me dévorait de l'intérieur et remontait jusqu'à ma gorge, laissant un goût acide et désagréable dans ma bouche.

- Ellen? dis-je alors que l'air que j'inspirai m'irrita ma gorge sèche.

- Val, tu m'entends? Comment te sens-tu? s'exclama-elle comme soulagée de réentendre ma voix. Oh… je suis désolée.

- J'ai encore mal, ce n'est pas fini? Depuis combien de temps suis-je là? murmurai-je alors que ma respiration se coupait malgré moi.

Si les trois jours n'était pas passés, j'étais sûr de ne pas survivre à la transformation. Mon corps, et mon esprit, étaient à la limite de leur résistance. J'étais près à lâcher prise.

- C'est fini, Val, m'assura-elle. Ça va aller maintenant.

Pourvu qu'elle ait raison! Aussitôt, je pensai à Edward qui pourrait me confirmer ça, il avait déjà vu plusieurs transformations et je comptai sur son honnêteté pour me dire ce qu'il en était. Il était bien là, près de moi. Bella aussi était à mes côtés et tenait fermement ma main droite. Son visage paraissait ravagé, me pardonnerait-elle de l'avoir fait autant souffrir?

- Val? appela Edward. Que ressens-tu comme douleur? Décris-la-moi.

Oui, Edward allait m'aider, j'en avais besoin. Je ne comprenais plus mon corps, j'étais étranger à moi-même. Cette douleur, jamais je n'avais ressentis quelque chose de comparable. Comment l'expliquer? Les mots étaient trop faibles pour cela.

- C'est comme une… brûlure à niveau du ventre et un goût… acide dans la bouche, essayai-je de décrire enfin, abandonnant l'idée de me faire réellement comprendre.

- Il faut que tu viennes chasser, déclara Edward.

Chasser? Boire du sang? J'avais l'impression que ça venait trop vite. Je m'étais préparé à devenir vampire, je savais ce que tout cela pouvait signifier mais je n'aurais pas pensé que ça serait si… envahissant.

Je tentai enfin de me lever, bien décidé à assumer les conséquences de ma décision. Comment pouvait-on voir le monde aussi différemment à seulement trois jours d'écart? Des bruits me parvenaient par centaines, j'étais incapable de les identifier et me concentrai sur ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre pour ne pas devenir fou. Les odeurs étaient aussi étranges. Je me souvenais du parfum d'Ellen et je m'attendais à ne plus le sentir avec autant de force. Bien au contraire, j'avais l'impression que son odeur régnait en maître dans la pièce, même si je sentais très bien Edward, Bella et Mona.

- J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu là, murmurai-je piteux.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à gérer tes nouveaux sens au début, c'est normal, me rassura calmement Edward. Il va falloir que tu nous fasses confiance. On va t'emmener à l'extérieur de la ville, j'ai repéré le coin et il y a une forêt à quelques kilomètres. Je ne vais pas te cacher que tu vas sentir l'odeur du sang humain, c'est inévitable.

Il marqua une pause, comme pour réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait employer ensuite.

- Es-tu prêt? ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, dis-je d'une voix moins assurée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Bien, la voiture est en bas. Retiens ta respiration et garde quelque chose à l'esprit, n'importe quoi, un moment heureux par exemple. Concentre-toi dessus, c'est tout.

Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais saisi le truc et mes pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers Ellen. Doucement, nous sortîmes de la chambre, un nuage d'odeurs différentes m'assaillit et raviva la douleur qui flambait toujours dans mon ventre. Nous descendîmes plus rapidement les étages, sans courir toutefois, je n'étais pas assez sûr de moi pour tenter le coup ici, l'occasion viendrait bien assez tôt avec la chasse.

Vint le moment le plus difficile, le hall d'accueil saturé d'odeurs alléchantes et notamment celle de l'hôtesse inconsciente qui me lançait un sourire radieux. Ellen, il fallait que je pense à elle. Oh… j'entendais le sang circuler dans ses veines, la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau. Ellen, je tournai mon regard vers elle et cherchai de l'aide.

Elle me tenait par le bras, tandis qu'Edward me soutenait de l'autre côté. Elle plongea ses yeux dorés dans les miens et tendit sa main désormais tiède vers ma joue.

- Pense à moi, s'il te plaît, et à rien d'autre, murmura-t-elle anxieusement.

Nous franchisâmes enfin la porte d'entrée, l'air frais balaya aussitôt l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'hôtesse. Heureusement, nous étions seuls dans la rue, il faisait nuit noire. Le temps idéal pour chasser pensai-je immédiatement. Je m'engouffrai à l'arrière de la voiture, suivi d'Ellen et Mona. Edward démarra en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la ville aussi rapidement que possible. Le trajet ne fut pas long mais les odeurs qui flottaient dans la voiture de location menaçaient de me faire perdre le contrôle.

Sans m'y attendre, Ellen attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser se fit ardent, presque incontrôlable. Mes mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux, je maintenais son visage près du mien, profitant de cette étreinte encore impossible une semaine plus tôt. Cela me fit aussi oublier ma soif et la douleur qui l'accompagnai, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Ellen éloignent sa bouche de la mienne.

Nous arrivâmes devant un bois, peu épais mais éloigné des habitations. Si Edward y était déjà venu, il devait s'être assuré qu'il y avait de quoi chasser. La première fois que j'allais mordre et me nourrir de sang, j'avais plus peur de cette épreuve que de la transformation. Allais-je pouvoir le faire? Selon Ellen, oui, c'était inévitable, instinctif.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de chasser mais nous allons nous disposer autours du bois, m'expliqua Edward. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu nous appelles, nous serons là. La seule chose à faire, c'est de suivre ton instinct. Ça ira?

- Il faudra bien, soupirai-je montrant pour la première fois que tous les côtés vampiriques ne m'emballaient pas.

D'ailleurs, le regard que me lança Edward me fit bien comprendre que j'étais seul responsable de la situation. Il ne m'en voulait pas, ni Bella. En fait, c'était moi qui m'en voulais d'avoir agit ainsi mais à aucun moment je ne regrettais d'être devenu comme eux.

Ils se séparèrent et encerclèrent rapidement cette petite forêt. Ellen me chuchota quelques mots d'encouragement avant de partir puis je me retrouvais seul. Le goût acide dans ma bouche revint encore plus fort, la douleur également. Résolu, j'avançai en me dirigeant vers le cœur de la forêt.

Après seulement quelques pas, un parfum attirant me fit tourner la tête vers un fourré. Un grognement involontaire sortit de ma gorge et fit détaler le renard caché dans le buisson. Aussitôt, je m'élançai à sa poursuite et, sans plus y réfléchir, plantai mes dents dans sa gorge, déchirant sa peau pour atteindre une artère. Le sang calma instantanément la brûlure qui me tordait le ventre et le goût acide de ma bouche fut remplacé par la douceur du sang chaud de l'animal. Laissant la dépouille, je continuais ma chasser, pas encore rassasié.

Je parvins à attraper encore quelques bêtes innocentes et commençai même à trouver des différences de goût. Le renard du début m'avait bien plus contrairement au sanglier dont la texture plus épaisse du sang était assez désagréable. De retour aux Etats-Unis, la faune allait encore changer et j'avais hâte de goûter au puma ou au grizzli si vanté dans la famille.

Je m'enfonçai encore plus dans la forêt et rencontrai rapidement une odeur connue, Ellen. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me vit comme ça, du sang sur les lèvres. Au contraire, ce fut moi qui assistai à sa chasse. Belle et féline, elle sauta à la gorge d'une biche et se nourrit avidement de son sang. Prenant enfin conscience de ma présence, elle me regarda, l'air désolé et gêné, avec ses prunelles pourpres que je voyais pour la première fois. Mes yeux devaient avoir la même couleur, notre peau également. Nous étions désormais semblables.

* * *

**Point de vue d'Ellen**

Il me regardait m'abreuvant du sang de la bête. Il avait beau avoir les mêmes besoins désormais, j'étais mal à l'aise de dévoiler cette partie bestiale de moi-même. S'essuyant la bouche, l'air aussi gêné que je l'étais, il s'approcha et me prit par la main, nous éloignant de ma proie.

Ses doigts tièdes parcoururent mes bras nus pour arriver à mon cou, à mes joues qu'il emprisonna dans ses paumes. Je l'embrassai plus doucement que dans la voiture, prenant mon temps pour savourer son baiser, ses lèvres douces et sa peau dont le teint s'apparentait maintenant au mien. Ses mains redescendirent, emprisonnant ma taille et me guidant vers un tronc pour m'y appuyer. Lentement et sans déceler nos lèvres, je glissai le long de l'arbre et Valentin me coucha sur le sol mousseux, ses mains remontant sur mes côtes.

Il détacha ses lèvres de ma bouche, j'haletai à la suite de son baiser qui aurait très bien pu ne pas avoir de fin. Sa bouche parcourut ma gorge et s'éloigna sur mon bras pour terminer par baiser chacun de mes doigts. Assis au dessus de moi, il gardant ma paume dans ses mains et releva la tête pour me dévisager.

- Aurais-tu résisté à la tentation si j'étais toujours humain à cet instant? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Incapable de parler, je pris une brusque inspiration en réfléchissant aux conséquences de tels actes. S'il était resté humain, jamais je ne lui aurais permis d'agir ainsi, mais aurais-je eu la force de le repousser? Répondant à son sourire par un sourire, je me relevai, des feuilles plein les cheveux, et repris le baiser là où l'on s'était interrompu.

En rigolant, je le faisais rouler sur le sol humide de la forêt et me positionnait au-dessus de lui.

- Non, c'est vrai que ça aurait été impossible, murmurai-je. Mais je t'aurais aimé de toutes les manières.

Le malaise de notre chasse précédente était maintenant oublié, il ne nous restait plus que la joie de pouvoir être aussi proche. Nous restions tous deux couchés dans la mousse, je caressais doucement son bras tandis que, les yeux fermés, il respirait profondément, prenant pleinement conscience des odeurs qui l'entouraient.

- Bella arrive, constata-t-il dans un rire. Ça fait du bien de ne pas se sentir intrus, tu sais. Je peux enfin entendre, et même sentir, mes parents arriver.

Pour toute réponse, je me relevai et l'entraînai avec moi, courant pour rejoindre les autres qui nous attendaient patiemment, sauf Bella qui avait commencé à s'approcher. Edward semblait inquiet, sûrement était-il soucieux de la réaction de Valentin suite à sa première chasse.

- Comment ça c'est passé, Val? demanda-t-il aussitôt d'un ton anxieux.

- Bien, je devrais m'y faire, répondit sereinement Valentin. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Edward et Bella laissèrent échapper de longs soupirs de soulagement. Voilà une épreuve de passée, il en restait encore plein. Comment Valentin réagirait-il à sa première rencontre avec un humain? Parviendrait-il à se contrôler? Souffrirait-il de penser à la mort de ces personnes? C'était beaucoup de questions auxquelles je n'étais pas pressée d'avoir de réponses. Nous éviterons tous contacts humains pendant un bon bout de temps.

Sentant la main de Valentin glisser sur mon dos, je tournai mon visage vers lui et découvris pour la première fois ses yeux dorés. Cette couleur de miel chaud s'harmonisait à ses boucles blondes, son visage légèrement différent était encore plus angélique qu'avant. Oui, c'était ça, Valentin était mon ange. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire rêveur déclenchant des étincelles dans les prunelles de mon ange qui me dévisageait toujours.

- A quoi penses-tu pour sourire ainsi?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'Edward tenta d'étouffer un rire qui, même discret, me gêna un peu. Si nous devions rester avec eux, ce qui me plaisait énormément, j'espérais pouvoir réussir à cacher mes pensées comme Valentin.

- Je suis désolé Ellen, ce qu'à fait Valentin est hors du commun, m'informa Edward en réponse à ma question muette. Mais je te promets de me montrer plus discret à l'avenir. C'est difficile aussi pour moi d'entendre tout ce que pense les personnes autour de moi.

J'hochai la tête en direction d'Edward, lui souriant pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas.

- Et alors, j'ai le droit à une réponse? redemanda Valentin un peu frustré.

- Tu es mon ange, murmurai-je mes lèvres effleurant les siennes.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bon, pour une fois j'avais vraiment envie de marquer le mot 'fin' même si mon histoire va me manquer, surtout mes personnages (oh... mon petit Valentin!!) car je vais de ce pas retrouver Edward, Bella et les Cullen pour une suite d'Hésitation... (dans les jours à venir...)_

_Je sais que je l'ai souvent demandé ces derniers temps mais j'aimerais terminer en beauté avec pleins de reviews!!!! Je reponderais dans un 'faux' chapitre... merci d'avance!_


	21. Merci merci merci merci merci

Bon, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à vous poster ce 'faux chapitre' mais mes remerciements sont sincères !!!! J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt dans une prochaine fic qui débutera à la fin d'_Hésitation_….

**Peopleforpeace** : merci d'avoir suivi tout ça depuis le début !! Je ne sais pas si ma suite d'_Hésitation_ sera 'agréable', pour l'instant je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée très cruelle…. (mais ça peut venir !)

**EetB** : alors là c'était de la longue review !!!! merci merci merci !!!! tu n'es pas la première à me dire que je poste trop vite…. Ça veut dire que je dois ralentir ?? Nan, je crois pas que j'arriverais à mettre qu'un chapitre par semaine !!! Et maintenant les réponses chapitre par chapitre. Chapitre 18 : moi aussi j'ai préféré écrire le pdv de Valentin, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fait une exception en changeant de pdv en cours de chapitre ! Je suis fière de moi quand je lis des citations de ce que j'ai écrit !!!! (je rougis fréquemment en ce moment quand je lis de telles reviews !). Chapitre 19 : nan, j'suis pas vampire !!!! mais on m'a dit que la transformation de Bella était trop courte dans ma première fic, alors je me suis défoulée cette fois-ci (pauvre Val !). S'il a mal alors que la transformation est finie, c'est effectivement parce qu'il a soif… Chapitre 20 : je pense que ce chapitre t'aurait plu davantage si je m'étais arrêtée là où c'était prévu (à la fin du pdv de Val), mais ma sœur trouvait que je devais finir sur un passage un peu plus optimiste que celui où Val voit Ellen en train de tuer une bête ! Pour la suite d'_Hésitation_ (qui ne devrait pas tarder), je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de revoir revenir Jacob, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec lui ! Par contre, il n'y aura pas de retour de Valentin (snif, j'suis triste !). J'ai effectivement l'impression que mon écriture s'est améliorée dans cette dernière fic, j'espère continuer comme ça sinon il faut me remettre les pendules à l'heure si je me laisse aller !!!

**Léti1515 **: je dois avouer que quand j'ai commencé à écrire ma première fic, je ne savais pas où ça allait me mener… et je suis bien contente que ça ait plut !!!! merci énormément !!!

**XxjustineblainxX** : merci !!!! ça fait trop plaisir de voir que des personnes aient aimé ce que j'ai fait !!!

**Marion** : et oui, fallait bien finir… snif, à moi aussi il va me manquer Valentin….

**Katia** : waaah !!! merci !!! tu m'as fais rougir avec ta review !!!! si tu lis mes premières fics et que tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à laisser une review en te connectant et je te répondrais…

**Alison** : ah… non, je ne pouvais pas continuer éternellement !!! Je n'ai pas donner de don particulier à Valentin pour la bonne raison que c'est déjà compliqué à en trouver un pas trop loufoque, alors je ne vais pas m'embêter pour seulement un chapitre (à propos, si tu as une idée de don intéressant pour une prochaine fic, tu sais où m'en parler…). Encore merci à toi !!!

**Andy** : c'est vrai que j'écris vite… et c'est pas fini… (déjà 4 chapitres écrit pour ma prochaine fic !). A toi d'imaginer si Val a ou non un pouvoir, moi je n'ai pas trop cherché sachant que je devais mettre le mot 'fin'. Cacher ses pensées (à Edward ou à Aro) est plus une capacité qu'il a acquise, qu'il a apprit, qu'un pouvoir….

**ChtiteLilipuce** : un super grand merci à toi pour tes reviews !!!! ne sois pas triste, une autre fic arrive…

**Coco-kaukau** : merci !!!! moi aussi ils vont me manquer ces deux là…. (surtout Val, en fait). Je ne sais pas si Val a un pouvoir, en tout cas je n'en ai pas cherché…

**Charly.17** : oh oui , trop longue absence !!! en tout cas, merci pour cette review !!!! J'espère que mon écriture continuera à s'améliorer, il reste quand même du travail…

**SoSo** : si c'est un problème avec internet, alors je te pardonne…. (boh, je n'en veux jamais à personne de toute façon !) . Chapitre 19 : désolée si le chapitre t'a fait mal mais c'était le but !!! (j'suis méchante !). Nan, j'suis pas vampire, et je n'ai jamais non plus assisté à une transformation (vu que le chapitre était écrit avec un pdv extérieur). Chapitre 20 : depuis septembre, mince alors ça fait près de trois mois déjà !!! et si, c'est bien la fin…. J'espère que tu recevras bientôt _Hésitation_ et que tu le dévoreras rapidement pour lire ma prochaine fic !!! (et puis, profite bien de la lecture !). Merci pour toutes tes reviews !!!! j'suis triste de savoir que je n'en recevrais peut-être pas de toi pour ma suite d'_Hésitation_…

**Audrey** : d'un coup ???!! les trois fics, ou peut-être simplement celle-ci?… alors un grand merci pour avoir lu toutes mes écritures !!!! et merci aussi pour tes compliments qui me font très plaisir ! (Et tu écris quoi ??? j'suis curieuse !!)

**Theriel** : roh, les méchants profs !!! (je suis bien contente d'en être débarrassé !). Merci pour cette review de fin qui me fait très plaisir !!!! Et bon courage avec les cours…

**Golden-eyed** : merci à toi pour ta review !!

Voilà… premier chapitre de « Décisions » posté dans quelques jours (peut-être lundi ou mardi…), je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis!!!


End file.
